


Light Of My Life

by AliasWritings



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Angst, Blood, Canon-Typical Violence, Doesn't Really Follow The Show, F/M, First Meetings, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Gen, Hospitals, Injury, Past Child Abuse, Past Drug Addiction, Past Drug Use, Peramedics, Romance, Sad times, Secretive Past, There's more - Freeform, and I love it, but that's not all, inaccurate medical talk, slight AU, this story is my child
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:48:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 44
Words: 68,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28765074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliasWritings/pseuds/AliasWritings
Summary: When your job title is FBI agent, getting hurt is kind of an occupational hazard. And when you're hurt, who do you call?Or Spencer meets a pretty paramedic and...well as they say, the rest is history.Additional Tags will be added when necessary after chapter updates.
Relationships: Spencer Reid/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 145
Kudos: 216





	1. A Light In The Dark

**Author's Note:**

> This story is almost completed! I have 39 chapters written. I decided to post because I need some motivation. I'm hoping you guys like this story and let me know if you do!
> 
> This story doesn't follow the show. It's pretty much all original...I think.
> 
> I wrote this once then exited out of the tab by accident...oops. I'm probably forgetting to say something. Oh, well.
> 
> The beginning of this story is okay, but later on in certain chapters, I will be putting warnings for things that could be triggering for some people. I'll put a note at the beginning of the chapter and the warnings at the end in case you don't want to read them and possibly spoil that chapter.
> 
> I would like to dedicate this story to a friend turned sister of mine. Sasha. She's become an important person in my life and I'm super grateful for her!
> 
> Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoy!

"So, they didn't have gummy bears so I got you gummy worms instead," Pulling herself up into the passenger side of the ambulance, the dark-haired paramedic throws the bag of sugary treats into her partner's lap.

"Pft," The older man grumbles but accepts them anyway. "The bears are better."

"Okay, one, they're the same thing, only shaped differently," The young woman points out, holding up a single finger before lifting another one. "Two, I don't know why you enjoy eating little innocent bears anyway."

"They're not innocent," Richard says as if he's been personally offended.

"Oh, yeah?" Devyn cocks her head to the side in question. "How so?"

"Well-" Before he can say anything else, a voice sounds through their radio. "There goes our quiet night." Richard mumbles after listening to the address and details, his hand already reaching to put the vehicle in drive.

"Where's the fun in a quiet night?" Devyn asks, wincing when her partner pulls out in the street roughly. "I'm driving next time."

"When you've been doing this as long as I have, you'll pray for quiet nights."

"Sure, old man," Devyn smiles when Richard rolls his eyes but she sits back in her seat, preparing for when they arrive. The dispatcher said something about a federal agent. Though that's not rare with living so close to an FBI building, Devyn hasn't had any interesting calls before. Mostly just broken bones, people confusing heartburn for a heart attack. One pregnant lady. Not that she wants people to be hurt, of course, she doesn't, she took this job because she wanted to help people.

When they pull up outside the house, the flashing lights of the ambulance combine with those of the cop cars, shedding light on the scene.

"Come on, rookie," Richard says while jumping out of the vehicle.

"I'm not-" Devyn groans and decides not to argue, instead she follows him.

"What do we got?" She hears her partner question one of the cops.

"There was a shoot out," She hears the lady telling them but she doesn't look at her, her eyes scan their surroundings instead. "Suspect got two to the chest, he was conscious for a minute but he's gone now. A few of ours got roughed up though, there's another bus on the way."

"Alright, Miller," Devyn runs her attention to Richard as he points. "I got this one, check him out."

"Yes, sir," She salutes before grabbing her medical bag, moving towards the man leaning against an SUV. The flashing lights cast shadows across his face but she can see a cut above his eyebrow. His right hand holding his left arm. The man standing next to him is saying something but Devyn can't hear him.

"Perfect timing," The uninjured man says when he sees her and he gestures to the brown-haired man beside him. "Come on, kid, let the lady check you over."

"I'm fine, Morgan," He says, his shaggy brown hair falling into his eyes.

"He's stubborn, don't listen to him," 'Morgan' says and Devyn allows herself to chuckle.

"Don't worry, I'll be gentle," Devyn smiles when Morgan laughs. "My name is Devyn. That cut looks pretty nasty and I'm sure whatever you're hiding under your hand is worse," She gestures towards his arm. Despite the lack of good light, she can see blood spilling across his fingers. "So, what do you say, you gonna let me do my job?"

Sighing, Spencer looks from Derek and towards the young paramedic before nodding. She rewards him with a soft smile, one that lights up her eyes before she leads him to the back of the ambulance.

"Alright, let's see this first," Devyn holds a gauze pad in her hand and motions for the man to show her his arm. The cut is large but not too deep, she places pressure over it and turns her attention to her patient. "What's your name?"

"Uh, Spencer," He mumbles, eyes drifting to her hand on his arm.

"Well, Spencer, this will need stitches." She tells him and he nods, looking resigned. "I'll wrap it for now until we can get you to the hospital." Devyn hates that she can't do stitches but the law is the law. After removing Spencer's jacket and cutting his shirt sleeve away, she wraps his arm up tight before turning her attention to his face.

Spencer looks up when Devyn lifts her hand, fingers softly pushing his hair out of his face. Her blue eyes flicker down to meet his and she smiles a smile that makes Spencer's stomach feel funny. She then shines an annoying light in his eyes, seeming satisfied with what she sees.

"A few butterfly bandages and it won't even scar," She tells him before moving away to grab supplies. She cleans the wound and the blood that had dripping from it away before pinching the skin together and applying the white bandages. "Not that there's anything wrong with scars. I think they're pretty badass."

Spencer's lips twitch up but he doesn't get the chance to say anything before Morgan reappears. "How's he looking?"

"Oh, he'll be alright," Devyn says with a glance towards the older man. "After a few stitches at least." She then focuses back on Spencer. "You can ride with us, we can take you to the hospital or one of your friends can drive you. And though I do recommend getting a CT, I can't make you."

Spencer opens his mouth to answer but Morgan once again cuts him off. "He'll ride with you." Reid's mouth snaps shut and he furrows his brows before quickly smoothing them out when pain shoots through the cut on his forehead. He still gives Derek a confused look. "We'll meet you there, pretty boy. Hey, they might even let you turn on the siren."

"Is he always like that?" Devyn questions Spencer when Morgan walks away. She misses the wink Derek throws Spencer's way, but Reid doesn't.

"Yes," Spencer nods. He knows Derek is only teasing, showing his love in the way Derek does.

"Hmm," Devyn hums and nods. "Well, it looks like you're with us."

"Looks like," Spencer mutters before clearing his throat. "Um-"

"Miller," Richard is suddenly beside Devyn.

"Hey, we have to take him to the hospital."

"Alright," Richard nods. The other ambulance arrived to take the only other injured person. "Here." Reaching out his hand, Richard holds the keys out to Devyn.

"I'll ride."

"I thought you wanted to drive?" He says with a glance towards their patient.

"Next time," Devyn shrugs and Richard does the same before walking around the vehicle, muttering something that sounds suspiciously a lot like 'Young people' under his breath. "Okay, up you go, pretty boy," Devyn smirks, using Morgan's nickname for the young man. It fits very well, she decides.

Heat rises in Spencer's cheeks when he stands so he ducks his head to hide it. Devyn lightly places her hand on his arm and gently nudges him towards the gurney. "Gotta buckle up, it's protocol." She says when he sits down, reaching over hit to connect the strap around his waist before she sits back herself.

"So, uh, how long have you been doing this?" Spencer breaks the silence, glancing over at Devyn.

"Few months," She shrugs.

"How old are you?" He asks before he can stop himself, wincing as soon as the words are out of his mouth. But Devyn only chuckles.

"I'm twenty-two."

"Sorry, that was rude," Spencer apologizes even though the young woman doesn't look offended.

"No, it's okay," She tells him, that soft smile still pulling her lips up. "But since you know mine, what's yours?"

"Twenty-seven," Spencer answers honestly, his shoulders relaxing slightly.

"Huh, you look younger," Devyn observes. "That's a compliment. Because you're definitely not old. I mean, I dated a guy who was twenty-six when I was eighteen." When the sentence leaves her mouth, Devyn's eyebrows scrunch together and she whispers to herself. "Why did I say that?"

"Because you have no filter," Richard calls over his shoulder but doesn't remove his eyes from the road. "She hushes before you talk his ears off. We're supposed to keep the patients intact, not the other way around."

Huffing, Devyn waves the man off before leaning towards Spencer. "He secretly loves me."

Spencer smiles at her, laughing quietly. By the time they arrive at the hospital, the genius opens up a bit more, allowing himself to speak to the young paramedic. Though Devyn does most of the talking.

"Well, this is where we part," Devyn says outside of the ambulance. "Still on the clock, so."

"Yeah, thanks," Spencer nods, his stomach doing that weird thing again when Devyn smiles wildly at him.

"It is my job," She says cheerfully and he laughs. He remembers when he was like that about his own job. He hopes that joy never leaves her. "Well, I'd say see you later but that'll probably mean you're injured somehow and I hope that doesn't happen." With a thoughtful look, Devyn starches her neck. "Or not, so, see you around."

"See you," Spencer smiles and waves, watching Devyn skip and towards her ambulance and climb inside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So? What did you guys think? Don't leave me in suspense! Please let me know what you think! I'll try to update regularly if I know you guys are interested.
> 
> And for this part, ignore the fact that an ambulance ride is like 3 to 4 thousand dollars. Or maybe like the FBI will pay for it.


	2. There's A Difference

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the kudos you guys! It means a lot!

"How's the arm?" Spencer looks up when he hears JJ's voice, his eyes flickering from the blonde and down to his injured arm. Six stitches hold his skin together, hidden under his shirt sleeve.

"It's fine," He mumbles and removes his messenger bag from his shoulder.

"I bet," Morgan joins the conversation, a smile resting on his lips. "You know, you never told me how the ride was."

"Nothing to tell," Spencer insists, eyes avoiding his coworkers.

"I'm lost," JJ says, looking between the two men.

"Reid didn't tell you about the pretty EMT who patched him up?" Derek asks even though he knows the young man hasn't.

"Ooh," JJ hums in interest but before she can say anything else, Spencer speaks up.

"She's a paramedic," Morgan and JJ's eyebrows both raise and they share a look that Spencer sees. "There's a difference." He defends with a shrug.

"Uh-huh," Morgan nods. "So, you get her number?"

"What-no," A pink tint rises in Spencer's cheeks and he shakes his head, face scrunching. His colleagues only chuckle. "She's-...to young, anyway." His weak excuse earns him an eye roll from Derek.

"Please," The man scoffs. "What is she? Twenty-one?"

"Tweeny-two," Spencer mutters.

"See!" Morgan gestures to him, ignoring how old he suddenly feels. "That's not bad, it's only a six-year gap. I've dated with bigger ones."

"Dated?" JJ repeats, her eyebrows rising, lips pursed.

"Whatever," Derek shakes his head and waves her off. "This isn't about me."

"Wow, that's a first."

"Okay, what is happening?" Morgan backs up and raises his hands in the air. "How did this turn to me?"

"Yeah," JJ agrees. "I wanna hear more about this EMT. Oh, I'm sorry, I mean paramedic." She teases and Spencer sighs.

"Oh, look at that, we got a case." Happier than he's ever been about getting a case, Spencer jumps to his feet and rushes to the briefing room.

* * *

"I don't know how you eat that stuff," Devyn shakes her head at Richard, resisting the urge to prop her feet on the dashboard of the ambulance.

"I don't see how you don't," Richard says through a mouth full of sugary snacks.

"I don't like sweet stuff, so what?"

"So what? So what? Geez, kid," Richard shakes his head. "I need to ask for a new partner."

"I'm hurt," Devyn's voice is flat when she says this, her eyes scanning the view out the windshield.

"You sound it," Richard mumbles while throwing away the candy wrapper. "I won't though, too much trouble."

"Admit it," Devyn's head rests on the back of her seat and she turns it towards him. "I'm growing on you."

"Yeah, like an itchy rash." Richard says and Devyn rolls her eyes. "You've never said why you chose this line of work."

"You care?" Devyn raises her eyebrows and Richard gives her his Blank Look ™. "I like helping people." She shrugs and turns back to look out her window.

"No, it's more than that."

"Says who?"

"Says the man who's been on this job long enough to know when his partner is bullshitting him." Richard tells the girl but he sounds as if he couldn't care less.

"I liked it better when you only spoke to me when you had to." It's not true. Devyn had to bug the man for him to say anything other than what was necessary to her in the beginning. Getting the gruff old man to open up is one of her proudest accomplishments.

"Mm-hmm, sure, kid," Richard says with disbelief but he doesn't bring it up again. And he doesn't get the chance before static filters through the radio and they speed away on their fifth call of the day.

* * *

"Does that hurt?" A teenage boy asks his friend, eyes full of interest. Devyn sighs but doesn't turn to him when she speaks, her attention still on her patient.

"His bone was sticking out of his leg, of course, it hurts." She then turns her eyes up to the injured boy's face, her voice taking on a softer tone. "Don't worry, Nathan, it'll start feeling better really soon and your mother is meeting us at the hospital."

"Oh, dude," The other teenager speaks up again and Devyn wonders why they let him ride along. "Your mom is going to murder us."

"Okay, seriously?" Devyn finally looks to the boy. "He needs to stay calm and relaxed right now, so do both of us a favor and shut your mouth, okay?" Despite her words, she smiles at the boy - obviously forcedly - before turning back to her patient.

"No, he's right," Nathan grits out through clenched teeth. "She'll be so mad."

"I'm sure she'll be happy that you're alright," Devyn tries to assure him. "Maybe mad that you got hurt but only because she cares. Any yelling comes from love."

"It's not her I'm worried about," Nathan mutters to himself but Devyn hears, and her stomach drops. She looks from the boy and to his friend but doesn't say anything.

Coming to a stop outside the hospital, Richard rushes around to the back of the ambulance and opens the back doors. The kid's friend jumps out and he moves forward to help Devyn move the gurney out of the vehicle and roll it inside.

"Compound fracture to the shin," Richard tells the nurse and doctor who meet them. "Was set in the field."

"Alright, we have it from here," The woman nods before she and the nurse take the boy the rest of the way.

"What do I do?" Turning back to Nathan's friend, Devynn gestures towards the ER waiting room.

"Wait," She tells him simply before turning to go fill out paperwork. The least favorite part of her job.

Sighing, Devyn stands beside Richard at the nurse's station and gives a quick report on the call they just returned from. Her lower lip juts out into a pout without her even realizing it but when a voice speaks up beside her, she schools her features and turns towards it.

"Miller?" The dark-skinned man asks. "It is Devyn Miller, right?"

"Yes," She nods. "Agent Morgan."

"Please, Derek," He says, offering his hand for her to shake. They hadn't exactly met properly last time.

"Nice to see you again. Why are you here?" Her eyebrows furrow but she stands up straight, her face turning a bit sheepish. "Sorry, it's not my business."

"It's fine," Morgan shakes his head before gesturing over her shoulder. "Keeping Spencer company."

"Spencer?" Devyn asks and looks to the way he pointed. "He's here? What happened?"

Hesitating, Morgan opens his mouth and sighs. "Perks of the job." He says with sarcasm. "He'll be fine. Want to say hey?" A small smile pulls at the older man's lips when Devyn looks over her shoulder to the man he guesses to be her partner.

Shrugging, the young woman nods. "Couldn't hurt." Turning, Devyn follows Morgan towards Reid's room. He's sitting up in bed, his head down, eyes watching his hands fidget.

"Hey, kid, got a visitor," Spencer looks up at Morgan's voice, his eyes first falling on his friend before they shift to the door to Devyn. His eyebrows raise in surprise and he clears his throat, suddenly self-conscious.

"Hey, Spencer," Devyn waves but doesn't move any further into the room. "Remember me?"

"Uh, yeah, yes," Spencer nods, tucking a strand of hair behind his ear.

"I can't stay long but Derek told me you were here so I thought I'd come say hi." She informs him while leaning against the door frame. "How are you feeling?" Though she doesn't know why he's here, he looks okay to her for the most part. Maybe a little pale but otherwise fine. She chooses not to ask again, Morgan seemed hesitant the first time she did.

"Good, um, better," He says and nods again, offering her a smile.

"Good, good," Devyn copies his nod and looks from him to Derek. "Well, I should-"

"Miller!" Richard's voice calls out, cutting her off.

"Go," She finishes and purses her lips. "It was good to see you both again."

"G-good to see you too," Spencer stutters, waving when Devyn pushes off the wall and leaves. "Shut up." The young genius grumbles when Derek laughs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love the relationship between Devyn and Richard. I can't wait for you guys to see how that developes through this story!
> 
> Thanks for reading! I'd love to know what you thought of this chapter!


	3. Domestic Disturbance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and leaving Kudos!

"What? No," Clenching her jaw shut, Devyn forces herself to breath through her nose, her eyes shut tight. "You kno- I can't do this right now. Okay? I'm working." Glancing over her shoulder, Devyn sees Richard approaching her. "I got to go." She says into her phone before hanging it up.

"All good?"

"Yup, everything's fine, let's go." Devyn nods and pushes past the man. She then climbs into the passenger side of the ambulance and slams the door shut behind her.

Richard follows, falling heavily into the driver's seat. He makes no move to start the vehicle. "I know somethings bothering you."

"Oh, yeah? How so?" Devyn asks uninterestingly, purposely avoiding his gaze.

"Because you're not fighting me to drive." Devyn huffs, her eyebrows rising and falling quickly but she doesn't say anything. "Look, ki-" The dispatcher's voice comes through the radio then, cutting off what the man was going to say. Listening closely, Richard sighs before turning the key in the ignition before pulling out onto the street.

A heavy feeling settles in Devyn's stomach and it only grows when they pull up outside the address they were given. She sees two cops struggling to get a man in handcuffs into their Cruiser. He fights them the whole way, yelling profanities as a woman chases after them, crying.

"Eyes up," Richard tells her before climbing out of the ambulance. The cops just manage to get the large man locked in the back of the car when her feet hit the ground. "Ma'am," Richard says softly to the woman who continues crying, holding her injured arm to her chest. Bruises and cuts line her face and other visible skin but she continues to try and argue with the cops to let her husband go. "Ma'am, can you come with me?"

"Hey," Another cop approaches the paramedics, gaining Devyn's attention. "There's a kid inside. I can't get her to come out but she's hurt."

"Go, I got this," Richard nods to Devyn and the young woman is quick to follow the other man into the house.

"What happened here?" She asks the cop, her knuckles turning white around her bag handle.

"Got a call, domestic disturbance," He says over his shoulder to her. "Got here to find the husband..." The young man trails off so Devyn finishes for him.

"Beating his wife?" He's young, like her, she imagines he hasn't been doing this very long. And even if he had, this isn't something you just get used to.

"The evidence points that way," He nods before stopping. "She's in there," He motions towards a bedroom. "In the closet, I can't get her to come out."

"You know her name?" When the cop shakes his head, Devyn sighs. "Okay, I got it," She assures him and slowly moves into the room.

"I'll be out here."

"Mm-hmm," Devyn hums but doesn't acknowledge the man any further. She creeps into the room, her eyes scanning the small space before they land on the closet. It isn't big, the sliding doors half-open, the clothes hanging inside sticking out slightly.

Setting her bag down, Devyn lowers herself to the floor, a few feet from the closet. "Hello," She says gently, leaning to the side. She can see the little girl inside, the darkness casting a shadow over her face. "My name is Devyn. What's yours?"

"Are you a police lady?" The girl asks in a quiet, high voice.

Devyn shakes her head and laughs softly. "No, no, I'm a paramedic. It's like a doctor." Not really, but she figures it's the best way to describe it to the child. "I get to ride in an ambulance. You know the big cars with the sirens."

"The loud ones?"

"Yes, they can be very loud." Devyn nods again, smiling when the girl scoots closer to her. She has to force it to stay in place when she sees the bruise on her cheek. "What's your name, sweetheart?"

"Lilly,"

"That's a beautiful name, Lilly," The blonde child nods, her hair falling over her face. "I know...I know the closet is your safe place. A place where the bad man can't get you, but I need you to come out now."

Lilly shakes her head and Devyn holds back a sigh. "I know you're scared, but I promise he can't get you right now. I will protect you, I swear."

"Pinky promise?" Lilly asks, holding out her little finger, and Devyn nods, leaning forward to wrap her own pinky finger around the little girl's.

"Pinky promise." When Lilly stands, Devyn shifts her hand to hold onto the child's'. "Can you tell me what hurts?" Lilly points to the bruise on her cheek. "Is that all?" She nods but Devyn still looks her over for any other injuries. She's relieved when she finds no others but the pit is still swirling in the bottom of her gut.

"Now, you don't have to if you don't want to, but I can take you to your mom."

"Mommy," Lilly nods and so does Devyn. She grabs her bag in her free hand and stands, slowly leading the young child from the room. When she sees the cop, she motions for him to stay back and he gives them a loose follow.

Richard has the mother in the back of the ambulance, trying to look her over. But the woman is still acting frantic, trying to talk to the other cop still there. Devyn doesn't see the other car, they must have taken her husband to the station already.

"Come on, sweetie," Devyn smiles at Lilly and takes her over to the vehicle. She lifts the girl to sit next to her mother. The woman acknowledges the child briefly. Devyn grits her teeth before backing up.

"You think she'll leave him?" The young cop appears by her side, his own gaze stuck on mother and daughter.

Devyn takes a breath before answering. "No." Her voice comes out hard and she glances at her feet. "She'll defend him. Say it was an accident, it was her fault. The police will let him go, rinse and repeat."

"That's messed up," He mumbles and Devyn huffs with a nod.

"Yeah," She turns to him then. "Don't hold onto this, there's nothing you can do that you're not already doing. It'll just weigh you down and with your job, there's enough stuff doing that already."

"Thanks for the advice."

"For whatever good it's worth."

* * *

Devyn holds her breath as she walks through her apartment building. The stairs creak under her feet despite her soft footsteps. A man she knows to be named Bill stands in the hall, a few doors down from her own, smoking. He smirks when she goes by, his eyes trailing down her body. She ignores him.

Forcing her far from sturdy door closed behind her, Devyn locks all three locks before dropping her bag and mail onto the kitchen table. She sighs as she sorts through the paper, her heart dropping further every time she sees the bold, red words, 'Past Due' on most of them.

"Shit," The young woman grumbles and drops everything. She runs her hands through her hair and looks around her tiny apartment. Her throat becomes tight, her eyes heating up, feet stumbling back until she hits the wall behind her.

When her knees become week, Devyn slides to the floor and lifts her legs to her chest. She buries her face in her hands and cries.

After Devyn pulls herself off the floor, she goes into her bathroom and turns on the shower. When she climbs under the spray of water, Devyn turns it to the highest temperature. Despite the crappy building, the water is able to get hot, turning her skin a deep red by the time she steps out.

"Yeah," Ten minutes later, Devyn paces her living room, holding her phone close to her ear. "Yeah, you know, my schedule cleared up and I was just sitting here and thought, why not?...Okay, have fun at your cousin's wedding."

Hanging up, Devyn throws her phone onto her couch and rubs her hands down her face. She looks around her apartment before blowing out a puff of air. She grabs her jacket and leaves the building.

* * *

Lights and sirens scream out into the night. Devyn closes her eyes, letting the noise surround her, drown everything else out. Just for a few seconds before she forces herself to focus.

Richard pulls the ambulance to an abrupt stop and they both jump out, bags in their hands. They both fall to the ground next to the unmoving body, checking the man's vitals while patching up his wound best they can.

It's not hard to figure out the man is a criminal. Cops and black SUV's surround them and no one seems overly panicked. Devyn didn't take this job to help bad people, but she can't exactly pick and choose.

When the man is able to be moved, Devyn and Richard lift the man onto the stretcher and start wheeling him to the ambulance. "I'm going with them, meet us there." Devyn hears a vaguely familiar voice call out but she doesn't bother looking back, too busy focused on her patient.

Richard helps Devyn strap the gurney down before he jumps out the back of the vehicle. Devyn briefly turns her attention to the other man when he replaces her partner's place. "Agent Morgan." She greets quickly. "Do I want to know what this guy did?"

"Probably not," He shakes his head, hand gripping a handle for support when the ambulance starts down the road.

Devyn does her best to keep the man stable the entire ride. When they pull up outside the emergency room, Richard rushes around the back and opens the doors, helping lift the man out. SUV's pull up behind them, but they go unnoticed when Devyn's attention suddenly zeroes in on another man quickly approaching them.

"Mr. Hayden," Morgan also notices the man and stands in front of him, his hands up but the man slips past him.

"Is that him!?" Hayden demands, pointing to the unconscious man on the gurney. He stops in front of them, blocking their way.

"Sir, you need to move," Richard says, trying to turn the wheels at the head of the gurney to go around him.

When the man only moves further in the way, pushing Derek off him, Devyn maneuvers the bottom of the gurney to push past him. Once again, the man moves in the way, shoving Devyn in the process.

Normal, Devyn likes to think of herself as a calm person. Someone who can think calmly. But she's had a shitty week and an even shittier night. The young woman lets her temper get the better of her and her fist is swinging towards the man, connecting with his jaw before she can stop herself.

Morgan grabs him before he can fall to the ground and Richard acts as if the events that just played out are normal and pushes his patient inside the hospital. Devyn follows.

It's not until she's trying to fill out her report that Devyn notices the pain in her hand. She sighs and drops the pen, shaking her hand out. Richard's gone...somewhere. Devyn isn't sure, he just disappeared in that way he does sometimes.

"That was some right hook." Spinning around, Devyn's lips turn up when she sees Derek.

"My dad wanted a boy," She mumbles to him and forces herself to stop rubbing her sore knuckles. "How is he?"

"Just a bruise," Morgan shakes his head. "He's not pressing charges." Devyn deflates when she releases a breath she hadn't realized she was holding. The last thing she needs right now is a lawsuit. Punching him had been stupid but...she never claimed to be smart.

Before she can stop is, a large yawn escapes Devyn. She lifts her hand to cover her mouth and Derek chuckles. "Tired?"

"Long night," She grumbles, leaning her back against the counter behind her. Long life, if she's honest. But that's a whole other can of worms she's locked in a chest and buried ten feet down. "Yours too, by the looks of it." Devyn says, nodding towards the cop cars outside and the police milling around.

"Hmm," Morgan hums with a nod and crosses his arms across his chest.

Richard appears then. Devyn's head nearly spins. She swears the guy is a ninja or something. "Here," He grabs her wrist and places a gel ice pack over her injured hand. He immediately turns and grabs her discarded pen and starts to finish her report.

"Uhh..."

"Your handwriting is already unreadable as it is," He says without even glancing at her. Devyn rolls her eyes.

"Is that even...legal?" Is it? She has no idea. Though it doesn't seem like a big deal if she signs it. "Whatever." She hates filling them out anyway.

Devyn looks back at Morgan in time to see him sliding his phone back into his pocket. The smirk on his face turns into a smile when he looks up to meet her eyes. "Good to see you again, Miller."

"You as well, Agent Morgan." Devyn nods back, waving weakly when Derek does the same before he walks away. Devyn sighs, leaning back against the counter but the silence doesn't last long. Somehow through the multitude of footsteps around her, a set stands out. A slightly squeaky set.

Her eyes land on a pair of converses before they slide up the person's body to land on his face. "Agent Reid." She greets and the man's head whips towards her.

"Ms. Miller." He says back in surprise, his eyes scanning the surroundings before coming back to land on her.

"Great, now I feel old," She mumbles. "Um, call me Devyn."

"If you call me Spencer." Devyn thinks she sees Richard roll his eyes but she ignores him.

"I think I can do that," She nods, her lips turning up easily. "What are you doing? You look lost."

"Uh," Spencer mutters, looking back down at his phone. "Morgan texted me to meet him...here, but..."

"He just left," Devyn gestures the way that Derek had walked off to, equal amounts confusion before realization hits her. "Oh, you sneaky bastard." She whispers to herself under her breath. "Come on, I'll help you find him."

Spencer decides to just go with it and nods, putting his phone away. "We're still on the clock." Richard reminds Devyn when she starts to walk away.

"I won't be long and I have my radio." She shrugs at him while walking backward but she turns around quickly. "I think he went this way."

"Really?"

"No, I just need coffee," Devyn shakes her head, smiling when Spencer laughs. "Even though it's a hospital, I know where to get the good kind." She leans towards him and lowers her voice as if it's a secret. Which it kind of is, not many people know where to find good coffee in a hospital.  
After grabbing two cups of coffee, one with lots of sugar, the other plain black, Devyn and Spencer take to walking the halls. "Tough case?" She asks, tapping her hand on the side of her cup and glancing up at him.

"They all are," Spencer nods then sighs. He's not sure he's ever said that out loud before.

"I bet," Devyn releases a deep breath. "Not sure if I could do it. I mean, I did want to be a cop for a while."

"Yeah?" Spencer smiles down at her. "Why'd you change your mind?"

"I got to thinking," She starts, looking down at her feet. "All due respect to cops and you guys, but the law can't always help. I figured as a paramedic, I could. To some extent. " She shrugs. "It's easy. Someone's hurt, I help them. I bring them through those doors," She gestures towards the ER doors and comes to a stop. "Deliver them into more capable hands and then it's no longer my responsibility."

"It's not always that simple, though, is it?" Spencer questions, his eyes scanning Devyn's profile.

"No," She mumbles after a moment, eyes still glued to the doors. "Thanks for the coffee," Devyn snaps back to herself and turns to look up at him. "And the talk. See you around."

"Yeah," Spencer nods, watching Devyn's back as she walks outside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bro, Devyn just punched someone...Anyway, she's got some personal stuff going on. Any ideas what it is? Let me know our theories guys!
> 
> Devyn and Spencer have had another encounter. Much more to come.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	4. When Your Past Haunts You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and leaving Kudos! I love this chapter! I hope you guys do as well.

Blue, flashing lights beam out around them. Morgan sighs and claps a hand on Reid's shoulder when red lights join them. "I'm starting to think you're doing this on purpose."

Spencer turns away from looking at his hurt shoulder and towards his friend, eyebrows furrowing. He thinks he's getting hurt on purpose? Why would he ever-? Derek chooses that moment to nod towards the paramedics climbing out of the ambulance.

Devyn makes her way over to them when a cop directs her. Her lips turn up when she's sure neither of them is seriously injured. She can see Spencer holding his right arm but he looks fine otherwise.

"And what seems to be the problem?" She questions, gaze switching between them.

"Pretty boy here hurt himself," Derek gestures to Reid, and the younger man ducks his head. Humming, Devyn walks around to stand on his injured sighs and gently surveys his arm.

"Your shoulder is dislocated," She states simply.

"That would explain it."

"What?" Morgan questions Spencer's words with a confused expression.

"Why it feels like my shoulder is dislocated." Devyn snorts and shakes her head.

"Alright, smarty, let's go," She places a light hand on his back and nudges him towards the ambulance. "You know, technically I'm supposed to take you to the hospital, let a nurse or someone pop this back it, give you a sling," Devyn tells him after guiding him to sit down on the gurney. "But honestly, it's super simple, I have a sling in here. It'll save you a lot of trouble and me a lot of paperwork. If you want I can do it."

Spencer holds back a shrug, knowing it would only hurt. "I won't tell if you don't."

"Oh, my, Agent Reid," Devyn gasps as if scandalized.

"Actually it's doctor," Spencer shakes his head to himself after the words leave his mouth. Why did he say that?

"Is it now?" Devyn asks. "I apologize, Dr. Reid." Spencer's lips twitch up to match her smile before he winces in pain from moving his shoulder. "I can give you something for the pain."

"No," Spencer answers a little too quickly and he winces again for a whole other reason. "Uh, no, I'm fine." He says again after clearing his throat, much more calmly.

"Alright," Devyn thankfully doesn't bring it up but there is an odd look in her eye. Spencer doesn't get the chance to determine what it is before it's gone. "You ready? It'll hurt before it feels better."

Biting his lips, Spencer nods as Devyn moves to sit behind him. "On three," She says while gently grabbing his arm, slowly moving it into the right position. "One-" Devyn doesn't bother counting to three before popping Spencer's shoulder back in place. "Sorry." She apologizes with a grimace when Spencer groans in pain. "Here, this will help." She grabs the sling and places it over his shoulder, helping him maneuvers his arm into his.

After securing his limb, Devyn looks up and meets his eyes, their faces close together. "We have to stop meeting like this." She jokes with a laugh and Spencer does the same, though it's a little more strained.

"Alright," Devyn sighs a sits back down on the bench across from him. "No heavy lifting, playing any sports, or any stressful movements to the shoulder for at least three months. Wear the sling for a couple of weeks, give or take, just because your shoulder stops hurting doesn't mean you can take it off."

"Sounds like you're the doctor now."

"Yeah, well," Devyn shrugs with a cheeky grin. "If uh, if your shoulder keeps bothering you..." She trails off while sorting through a few things. Spencer watches closely as she grabs a notepad and a pen. "You can call me."

She finishes writing and hands him the piece of paper. Spencer takes it and looks down to see her number followed by a smiley face. His head swirls over the fact that a girl just gave him his number but he manages to speak. "For medical advice?"

"No," Devyn shakes her head. "I mean, my medical knowledge is limited but if you have any questions I'll be happy to answer them best I can. But I was thinking more along the lines of distracting you." As soon as the words leave her mouth, a blush washes over her cheeks. "That didn't sound nearly as suggestive in my head."

"It's fine," Spencer says, the red in his cheeks matching her own. "Um..." he trails off, the paper still held between his fingers.

"I'm sorry, you don't have to take that, I was just..." Devyn blows out a breath and shakes her head, her smile becoming forced. "It was stupid of me."

"No, no," Spencer is quick to say, pulling the paper closer to him. "N-no, it's not stupid, I'm just not used to..."

"Girl's giving you their numbers?" Devyn guesses and Spencer nods. "Well, maybe that's because you haven't met the right ones." Spencer takes in Devyn's words, eyes glancing down at the paper again. He's never thought about it like that before.

"Miller," Devyn's head snaps to the side to see Richard standing there.

"All good here," She tells him and he nods, glancing at Spencer before moving on. "He's actually nice, despite the vibe he gives off."

"He's kind of scary," Spencer admits.

"Yeah, took me a while to get past that shell of his." Devyn sighs and rubs her hands on her pants. "I have to go now but...call me?"

"Y-yeah," Spencer nods, holding the paper up before slipping it into his pocket. He's already memorized the number.

"Good, okay," Standing up, Devyn is the first to leave the ambulance. She offers Spencer her hand and he takes it before stepping onto the ground. "Don't keep me waiting long."

Devyn closes the back doors before climbing into the passenger seat, leaving Spencer standing there, watching the vehicle drive away.

* * *

Closing her door behind her, Devyn locks it and turns to her mail. She sifts through it, throwing the junk onto the counter to throw away when she's done. Contemplating on the cons of just throwing the bills away, Devyn freezes when she comes upon a different shaped envelope.

The handwritten words send chills down her spine. She drops everything but the thick paper before tearing it up and burying it in the bottom of the trash.

Spinning around, Devyn double checks her locks before digging through her purse. She reaches in and pulls out her gun. It's just a letter, she tells herself over and over again while searching her small apartment. It doesn't take long to look in every room. She thinks she checks under her bed three times before she stops.

Devyn continues to hold her gun as she pulls out her phone, dialing the number by heart. After a very short conversation, the young woman forces herself to relax as much as she can.

With her free hand, Devyn runs her fingers through her hair before putting her gun back into her bag. She sighs, grabs her uniform, and leaves her apartment.

"What's up with you today?" Richard asks a few hours into their shift. His voice is flat, uninterested but Devyn knows better. "Come on, kid, normally I can't get you to shut up."

Devyn puffs out a breath and shakes her head. "You love my endless rambling, don't deny it." She says but still doesn't look at him.

"Uh-huh," Richard hums sarcastically but he sends his partner a worried glance. He'll never admit it, but she's somehow found a place in his life. Dare he say in his heart. He wasn't even aware he had one of those anymore.

He doesn't get the chance to say much else before they're on their way to another call. Then another one and another one until they're both clocking out.

"Let's get food," Devyn says suddenly and Richard turns to her, eyebrows raised. "I know you don't have plans."

"I could," He says defensively but Devyn just gives him a look.

"Come on, I want fries." Shaking his head, Richard gives in and follows the young woman to a diner down the street. She gets them a booth seat and they're able to order quickly. It's not very busy at this time of night. "You're going to give yourself a heart attack," Devyn tells him with a pointed look towards his greasy food and the milkshake sitting across from it.

As an answer, Richard takes a purposely big bite of his burger, swallowed by a sip of the cold, chocolate shake. Devyn rolls her eyes, picking at her fries. "How you don't gain weight baffles me." She swears she's only ever seen him eat junk food and yet, he's fit. He must be magic.

"Why don't you want to go home?" Richard's question catches Devyn off guard. She freezes, her hand half lifted towards her mouth. Her brows furrow and she lowers her eyes and her hand.

"What makes you think I don't?" She asks once she finds her voice, eyes avoiding his gaze.

"Because of that right there," Sighing, Devyn lifts her eyes to meet his. She holds his gaze now, lifting her drink and taking a sip without ever looking away. "Come on." Climbing out of the booth, Richard motions for her to follow.

"Where are we going?" Devyn asks, stopping behind him when he quickly pays for their food - despite her protests.

Richard doesn't answer her, instead, he shoves his hands into his pockets and walks down the sidewalk leisurely. "What's up?" He asks after a few minutes, his voice nearly startling Devyn.

"What's up?" She repeats quietly and shakes her head. "Nothing, everything's fine." Richard gives her a disbelieving look, raising one of his brows. Devyn rolls her eyes. "I'm fine, I'm safe. Promise. It's...hard to explain. Life." She shrugs, throwing her arms out before letting them drop back to her sides. "How about you? I've known you for almost a year now and I know nothing about you. Other than the fact that you live off sugar."

"Not much to know," Richard says, eyes forward.

"Come on, Rich, no one special in your life?" Devyn watches Richard shake his head slowly, a far off look in his eyes. She decides to drop the subject. "Well, you got me." She tells him and grabs his arm with both her hands, holding on. She doesn't see it, her gaze ahead of her, but Richard's lip twitch up into a soft smile.

When Devyn yawns for the fifth time, Richard pats her hand. "It's late, kid. You need to get some rest."

"Yeah," Devyn sighs and pulls away, wiping a hand down her face. "I'll see you later."

"Hey," Richard calls out to her when she starts to walk away and Devyn turns back to him. "You're safe?"

Licking her lips, Devyn looks away from him and out to the road, biting the inside of her cheek. She turns back to Richard and nods once. "Yes." She only wishes she believed that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spencer just keeps getting hurt, doesn't he?
> 
> And what was that with Devyn? Weird, right? We shall find out more about her past soon enough. What do you guys think is going on? Any theories?
> 
> Devyn and Richard's relationship! I love it! How about you guys?
> 
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> '-'


	5. I Wouldn't Call It A Date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have completed this story! It is finished. I should update everyday now!
> 
> Thank you guys so much for reading!
> 
> I really like this chapter. It's funny and cute. There's a line I'm super proud of because I think it's hilarious lol.

* * *

Spencer sees Morgan approaching him from the corner of his eye. He doesn't look up at the man but instead keeps his eyes on the paperwork he's filling out. When Derek reaches him, he leans against his desk, Reid pauses.

"Yes?" He peeks up at the man with a questioning look. Derek is smiling, Spencer sighs internally.

"You gonna call her?"

"Call who?" Spencer asks and looks back down at the paper but he doesn't really take it in.

"Don't play dumb, pretty boy," Morgan shakes his head and Spencer sighs. "Come on, I know you got her number."

"I'm sorry, what?" Emily appears, asking her question with a surprised laugh.

"Spencer got a girl's number," Derek says in a sing-song voice and Reid rolls his eyes.

"Oooh, Dr. Reid," Emily smile in interest and joins Morgan's side. "Well? Who is she? Where'd you meet?"

"It's the paramedic," Derek tells her and Spencer shakes his head, dropping his pen. They're talking as if he's not even there.

"Oh, the pretty, young one?" Emily says in realization, pointing to nothing, and Morgan nods in confirmation. "Yeah, I remember her. Nice going, Reid."

"But he hasn't called her."

"Reid!" Emily gasps. "You can't keep a girl like that waiting." She discreetly nudges Morgan and he nods back slightly.

"Yeah, man, you can't expect her to wait forever." Morgan sighs dramatically, smirking when Reid pinches the bridge of his nose.

"She's probably thinking you're not even interested by now, I mean-"

"Fine," Spencer raises his hand, cutting his friends off. He's not an idiot, he's knows exactly what they're trying to do. He's just annoyed that it's working. "You want me to call her? I'll call her right now." Pulling out his phone, Spencer dials Devyn's number while Emily and Derek look at each other, smiling in triumph.  
Bringing the phone to his ear, Spencer sits back in his chair and gives his co-workers a look. The line rings and rings. It gets to a point where Reid thinks he's not going to get an answer. He's not sure if he's glad or not. Of course, he wants Devyn to answer but he doesn't really want to talk to her in front of the team. Why did he give in to them?

Just when he's about to move the phone away from his ear, the ringing stops and a bit of static sounds before a voice. "Dr. Reid."

Eyebrows furrowing, Spencer sits up in his seat, turning his head down to block Morgan and Emily out. "How'd you know it was me?"

"Oh, I didn't," Devyn says and Spencer can imagine the expression on her face perfectly and the way she shakes her head. "I've just been answering every unknown number that way since I gave you my number. Confused a lot of telemarketers."

A laugh escapes Spencer and the young man misses the raised eyebrows from both his colleagues. "I bet," He mumbles. "Um..." Trailing off, Spencer looks up at the others who continue to watch him. He squints his eyes at them before standing and walking away. "Hey." He says weakly once he's alone. He had called her because the others were bugging him. He doesn't actually know what to say.

"Hey," Devyn chuckles in return. "What's up, doctor?"

"Uh," Spencer stutters again, huffing out a laugh. "I-I wanted to call you, I just don't know what to say." Honesty is the best policy, after all.

"That's alright, I can talk enough for the both of us," Devyn jokes - well, it's not totally untrue - with a chuckle. Spencer returns it. "Well, we've already had coffee. How about we get food sometime?"

"Y-yeah, I'd like that." He nods, a little relieved. Despite the fact that she gave him her number, the little voice in the back of his head hadn't let him believe she was truly interested.

"Good. I can uh, give you my schedule and we can find a time that works for both of us." Devyn tells him, her voice trailing off slightly at the end as if her focus shifted to something else. "You can pick the place or we can decide, I'm not picky."

"Okay," Spencer nods a little slowly, his mind still trying to catch up to the fact that he just got a date.

"Okay," Devyn repeats, a smile evident in her voice. "I hate to do this, but I have to go now. Thanks for calling."

"Of course," Rubbing the back of his neck, Spencer looks down the hall, moving back when someone walks past him. "I'll uh, text you?"

"Yes, sounds great," Devyn says with a short pause. "Bye, Spencer."

"Bye," Spencer manages to say before the line cuts off. He smiles when he pulls the phone away from his ear, bringing it down to look at the screen. Slipping the device into his pocket, Reid starts to make his way back to his desk but when he rounds the corner, he nearly runs into Derek and Emily. Both agents turn away quickly. You'd think profilers would be more discreet. "Do you guys have nothing better to do?"

"Nope," Morgan calls over his shoulder but continues back to his desk.

* * *

"I don't care," Devyn pauses, her hands full of gauze wrap. She turns her head to look out of the ambulance towards Richard. "When my shift is over, I'm gone."

"Why the rush?" The man asks without looking up from his clipboard. "Got a date?" Devyn freezes again, her lips pulling back into a thin line. When she doesn't answer, Richard slowly turns his head to look at her. "You have a date."

Shaking her head, Devyn continues to restock the ambulance supplies. "I wouldn't call it a date."

"Oh, yeah? What would you call it then?"

"Dinner," Devyn shrugs, picking up the syringe she drops before setting it with the others.

"Hate to break it to you, kid, but that's a date," Richard says as if he's breaking bad news and Devyn huffs. "Who is it? That fed? You know, the skinny one who always seems to be injured in some way."

Stuttering, Devyn rolls her eyes and shakes her head. "Yeah, that one." She decides to say. No point in arguing, he's not wrong, after all.

"He not a little old for you?" Devyn will have a headache in no time if she rolls her eyes anymore.

"It's barely a six-year difference," She defends. "That's nothing. And-and it's not a date, okay? We're just...eating."

"That better be all," Richard mutters under his breath, voice just quiet enough that Devyn can't understand him.

"What?"

"Nothing," He sighs and looks up at her. "Have fun, be careful, or whatever." Richard waves lazily before shutting the ambulance's doors.

"Yes, sir," Devyn mumbles, furrowing her brows at the random gauze pad sitting on the gurney.

Hours later, Devyn is grimacing at her reflection. She's never been the dressy type. The blue jeans and the casual shirt she's wearing can attest to that. But it's not a date so, it doesn't matter. Right. Right?

Devyn turns away from the mirror, grumbling to herself. She's never cared before, why start now?

She sprays a little extra perfume on, to mask the smell of cigarettes. She doesn't smoke - anymore - but the people in her building do. She wears her hair down, the ends falling just above her shoulders, a change to its normal braided back style.

Grabbing her bag and jacket, Devyn leaves her apartment, locking the door behind her. Exiting the building, Devyn sets down the sidewalk.

It's not long that she comes upon the park. Her lips turn up when she sees the back of Spencer's head and she slows her footsteps, making them near silent. "Hello, doctor." She whispers into his ear, standing up straight when he jumps. "Probably not good to scare a man carrying a gun, I realize that now."

"No, you just-I didn't hear you," Spencer says, watching Devyn moves to sit across from him. Her eyes scan the chessboard before she moves on of pieces.  
"You play?"

"I know how," Devyn shrugs. "I'm not that good. Though I bet you are."

"I get by," Spencer downplays his skills and moves one of his pieces.

"Maybe you could teach me." Devyn smiles playfully and Spencer flushes but nods.

"Y-yeah, I could...do that."

"Hey, how's your shoulder?" Devyn suddenly asks. He's not wearing the sling anymore but she wouldn't be surprised if he took it off the same night he injured it.

"Uh, i-it's good," Spencer nods and looks down at said shoulder. "Morgan usually does the heavy lifting, anyway."

Devyn laughs in surprise at the joke. "Don't sell yourself short," She tells him. "I don't know you very well, but I don't have to to know that you have an amazing mind, Dr. Reid. One like no other."

Spencer clears his throat and looks down, the heat in his cheeks rising even more at the compliment. "Thank you." He mutters, peeking up to see Devyn smiling softly but purposely casting her eyes down.

"So, how was your day?"

"Uh, uneventful," The day truly was boring. Luckily he'd managed to hold out on telling Morgan that his date? was today, so the man didn't tease him too much. Though he did tell Emily and JJ. He couldn't not, he'd needed advice, he'd been so nervous. He still is. "How was yours?"

"Slow," Devyn shrugs. "I think restocking the bus was the most interesting thing I did."

"Try sitting at a desk all day."

"I could never," Devyn shakes her head with a chuckle. She moves another chess piece and when Spencer moves to do the same, she speaks up. "You don't have to let me win."

Pausing, Spencer changes his hand's course and picks up another piece, capturing her king. "Checkmate."

"It would seem so," Devyn sighs but she smiles across the table at him. "But I demand a rematch."

Spencer winces but starts to place the pieces back in order. "Only one person has ever been able to beat me."

"Ooh," Devyn chuckles. "Okay, doctor and chess master. That number is about to be bumped up to two." She says even though she knows she'll never actually beat him if he doesn't let her. But the smile Spencer gives her is worth it.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wasn't that cute? I love what Devyn said when she answered the phone, that's the line I think is hilarious. What about you guys?
> 
> Our two love birds had there first date. Even if they're both unsure if that's what it was, that's what it was.
> 
> Thanks for reading! What did you guys like most about this chapter?
> 
> '-'


	6. Maybe Wishes Do Come True

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading, leaving kudos and commenting!
> 
> I think this is the longest chapter this entire fic. And I absolutely adore it! It's one of my favorites! We get to find out a little more about Devyn. Richard is his normal awesome self. Morgan being a wing man. And of course, Spencer!

Gritting her teeth, Devyn clenches her fist closed and forcefully holds it back from hitting the wall. "Yes, I got his letters," She grounds out into the phone. "They're currently resting at the bottom of my trash can, torn to shreds. And if you don't stop calling me, you won't be any better off!"

The voice filtering through the speaker grates on her nerves and she closes her eyes, taking a deep breath. "He's not even supposed to know where I live, I'm guessing you found out and told him. That's not very legal, Mr. Lawyer. Call me again and I'll call the cops." Hanging up, Devyn throws her phone across the room. She sighs when she hears it hit the wall before dropping to the floor.

She places a hand over her stomach when a wave of nausea washes over her. But she pushes herself forward and gets ready for her shift. "So, plans after work?" Devyn's eyebrows furrow and she slowly turns her head to look at Richard. He himself is looking out the windshield, mindlessly chewing on a twizzler.

"Why?" She questions him slowly and he shrugs.

"I can't ask what you're doing?"

"You never ask what I'm doing after work unless I start the conversation." Devyn points out and Richard huffs.

"Well, you've not been doing that a lot lately." When Devyn looks away, Richard turns his head towards her. "Come on, don't think I haven't noticed."

"You said it annoyed you when I spoke, what's changed?"

"Open the glove box," Richard nods towards the dash in front of Devyn, ignoring the young woman's question.

Devyn raises her eyebrows and stares at him for a moment before moving to do as he said. Her fingers slide under the handle and she pulls it towards herself. She sees what he wants her to immediately.

Her stomach drops but at the same time, her lips twitch upwards. "Go on." Reaching forward, Devyn grabs the small, red, gift box attached to a book. She unties the ribbon holding both items together before lifting the lid off the small box.

Devyn laughs when she sees what's inside. A silver ambulance keychain with a separate tag reading, 'This is how I roll'. "That's funny," She mumbles. "What's the journal for?"

"It can be good to, you know..." Richard trails off with a shrug. "I have one. Whenever I get a really bad call, I..."

"Write it down," Devyn finishes with a small nod.

"Yeah, it's good to get it out. It's better than keeping it in your head," Richard confesses. "It helps. Anyway, happy birthday, kid."

"Yeah," Devyn whispers. She has no idea how he knows today is her birthday but she doesn't ask. "Thanks." Placing the gift back into the box, Devyn makes a mental note to collect it later.

Richard glances over at her but doesn't say anything when a call comes through the radio. Sighing, the older man starts in the direction of the address. "Gonna be a long day."

Hours later, Devyn realizes just how right Richard was. It seemed the whole day was back to back calls until finally there's a break.

Taking a deep breath, Devyn leans her back against the wall, listening to the hustle and bustle of the hospital. Richard is off somewhere, she doesn't know. She left his side earlier. It's not him, she just needs a break from...everything. Today's just not a good day. For many reasons.

Her phone buzzing in her back pocket has Devyn flinching in surprise. She sighs and pulls the device out without looking and brings it to her ear, answering. An automatic voice speaks before she can.

"You have a collect call from-" Devyn hangs up before the recording can finish. She pushes herself away from the wall, her stomach dropping.

She blows out another breath, phone clutched tightly in her hand. She shuts it off before she can receive another call.

"How'd that happen?" Devyn jumps at the voice, a hand going to rest over her racing heart.

"I uh, dropped it," She clears her throat, hoping Richard hadn't noticed her reaction and slides her cracked phone into her pocket.

"Mm-hmm," Richard hums, giving her a thoughtful look before nodding over his shoulder. "Come on, let's go."

Their last call of the night is a hit and run. A nineteen-year-old kid, on his way home from work. He'd crossed the street at the crosswalk but someone ran the red light. He never made it to the hospital.

Devyn doesn't know why she takes it so hard. This isn't the first person to die in her ambulance. She tries to shake it off but it feels to heavy. The weight on her shoulders only grows.

Richard, uncharacteristically, invites her out but Devyn shakes her head softly and answers. "Thanks but...I'm just gonna...go see a friend."

* * *

The day's dying light rays stream in through the window, pushing their ways past the half-closed blinds. The room is silent other than the occasional hiss of machines. Footsteps and muffled voice get louder when the door is opened but becomes distorted once it's closed again.

The shuffling of feet sound momentary but stop when they reach the side of the hospital bed. Devyn sits in the chair next to it.

"Hey, mom," The young woman sighs quietly, reaching out her hand to rest on her mother's much colder one. "Sorry I haven't been by in a while, just...busy, you know." Looking down at her lap, Devyn licks her lips and wrings her hands together.

"I don't know what to do, mom," Her eyes burn and she forces out a deep breath when her voice breaks. "Everything's just...I thought it was finally settling down but..." Sighing, Devyn sits back in her chair and clears her throat, running her hand through her hair.

"I think I'm going to have to move again," She says into the otherwise silent room. "Probably change my number. I mean, he's not letting up. I've tried everything." Pausing, Devyn looks down at her hands before back up to her mother's lax face. "They can't let him out, right? After what he did."

The door behind her opens then and Devyn quickly straightens up and wipes her eyes. "Hey, Mrs. Tonya," The young woman greets the older nurse with a tight-lipped smile.

"Devyn, dear, how are you today?" She asks with a much more gentle smile.

"Just..." Devyn trails off and motions towards nothing, a humorless chuckling leaving her mouth. "How is she?"

"The same," Tonya's voice takes on a sympathetic tone, and Devyn nods. She knows her mother's condition isn't improving and that it never will. It's pointless, asking the same questions only to receive the same answers. But what else is she supposed to do? "It's good that you visit her."

"I'd come more but work, you know." Devyn shrugs before pulling her feet into the chair with her, knees to her chest. "Not sure it matters anyway."

"Nonsense, of course, it does," Tonya tells her sternly. "Being here, talking to her. It matters." Despite her assured tone, Devyn isn't quite sure she believes the woman.

Tonya leaves soon after she checks her patient over. Devyn, even if she unsure of the point, speaks to her mother some more until her back aches from the very uncomfortable chair. "I'll visit again soon, mom." She says softly before exiting the room.

Devyn releases a big sigh when she enters the brightly lit hospital hallway. She rubs a hand over the bridge of her nose, eyes shut tight. That was a mistake on her part. When she collides with someone, Devyn's eyes snap open, her heart skipping a beat as hands land on her shoulders, preventing her from falling to the floor.

"Woah," The deep, familiar voice says and Devyn blinks up at the man. "Miller, hey."

"Derek," Devyn says and clears her throat, looking around. "Why are you here?" He always seems to be at the hospital when she is...

"Uh," Morgan chuckles and looks behind him, waving. Devyn follows his sightline to see a nurse waving back.

"Ohh," She hums in realization. "Nice." She nods before pointing towards the exit. "Well, I'm gonna go."

"Hold up," Derek calls to her and Devyn turns back to him, eyebrows raised in question. "What about you, why are you here? You're not working." He gestures towards her civilian clothes and Devyn looks down at herself as if she forgot what she was wearing.

"I was uh, saying hi to a friend." Devyn's excuse is weak, she knows that. She only hopes he doesn't.

"Uh-huh," Derek hums but Devyn can't tell if it's in disbelief or not. She also misses the way his eyes move from her and towards the dark bruises under them, poorly covered with concealer. "I was actually about to meet up with Reid. I convinced him to see a movie, the kid doesn't get out enough. Why don't you come with?"

"Uh," Devyn stutters, words escaping her. She wasn't expecting the invitation. But she has to admit, a reason not to go home and the company of people she likes doesn't sound too bad right now. "I don't want to impose."

"Nah, you're not," Derek waves her off and a smirk takes over his lips. "And I'm sure Spencer would love if you came."

"Okay, yeah," Devyn rolls her eyes while Morgan chuckles.

"Unless your little date didn't go too well," He says and walks up to her, gently placing his arms around her shoulders. He gives her the chance to move away before fully dropping the appendage onto her. "Though that little smile that never leaves his face tells another story. But, he won't tell me anything."

"Maybe because he likes his privacy?" Devyn suggests as they move down the hall. She lifts her hand to hold onto the wrist of the arm Morgan has wrapped around her.

"Privacy?" Derek scoffs playfully. "We're friends. Friends tell each other about dates. I tell him about mine."

"Oh and I'm sure he loves to hear all about that," Devyn drawls out sarcastically.

"Of course he does, as much as I like listening to his endless rambling about Star Wars."

"Hey!" Devyn swats his shoulder. "I love Spencer's rambling, especially ones about Star Wars." She's always loved learning and when she's with Spencer, she always learns something new. And his voice, she could listen to it all day.

"Look at that," Morgan says slowly as the two exit the hospital. "A match made in nerd heaven."

"Oh, shut up," Devyn grumbles quietly and looks down when heat rises in her cheeks. Morgan only laughs.

When they arrive outside of the movie theater, Devyn starts to second guess her decision to come. Though she and Spencer had planned on meeting again, a second date of sorts. She's still not sure if the first one was actually a date or not. But this was him and Morgan, a friend's night out. What will he think of her just showing up? What if he's annoyed? In the end, the dread she feels at the thought of going home is stronger.

"Pretty boy!" Morgan greets unenthusiastically. "Look who I ran into."

"Hey, sorry to barge in on boy's night," Devyn smiles to Spencer but the young man doesn't look bothered by her appearance. Surprised, sure, but happy.

"It's fine," Spencer shakes his head and moves to her side absentmindedly, as if a magnet was pulling him towards her. "It's good to have someone who will understand my references."

"Okay," Derek holds his hands up and takes a step back. "I might as well just leave."

"No, Morgan," Reid shakes his head, worried he offended his friend but when Derek smiles, he realizes what the man is doing.

"Nope," The older man shakes his head. "You two kids have fun." And with that, he's gone.

"I swear he planned this whole thing." Devyn mumbles but she knows that's not possible. No way he could've known she was at the hospital at that exact time.

"You don't have to stay," Spencer tells her quickly but Devyn shakes her head with a shrug.

"I mean, we were talking about going out again, right?" She asks, hoping he hadn't changed his mind. "I'm not doing anything, we're here. Together. Might as well."

"Really?"

"Yes, really," Devyn smiles, laughing quietly while moving to stand in front of him. "If you want to."

"Y-yeah, I want to." Spencer nods and Devyn grabs his hand, leading him inside.

The couple pick a movie and find the perfect seats. Throughout the screening, they whisper to each other, giggling like school children. They try to be quiet but the lady in front of them shushes them at least four times.

"I swear, she was two seconds away from getting someone to kick us out before the credits started to roll." Devyn laughs loudly, hanging on to Spencer's arm as they walk out of the building. Reid's cheeks hurt from grinning so widely.

"Maybe if you hadn't put your feet on the back of her chair," Spencer says but his voice is light, playful. He laughs when Devyn hits his chest softly.

"That was only because she was being such a party pooper."

"Yeah, okay," Spencer snorts, slowly coming to a stop when Devyn does the same.

"Thanks, Spencer," She tells him sincerely, standing in front of him now, one hand resting on his chest. "Really. Honestly, this is the best birthday I've had in a long time"

"It's your birthday?" Devyn freezes and inhales deeply. She hadn't meant to let that slip.

"Uh, yeah," She nods slowly and purses her lips. "I don't like to make a big deal out of it." She looks up to meet his eyes then. He looks oddly sad. She hates that. "It's fine," She quickly assures him. "You know, I um, I've never really celebrated my birthday, why start now, right? And Richard got me a gift, that was nice of him."

"Your rambling," Spencer points out and he can hear her teeth clacking together when she slams her mouth shut. "I don't mind, I just...do you like cake?"

"Do I-" Devyn repeats, cutting herself off in confusion. "I mean, it's okay. I'm not that into sweets. Carrot cake is good, though."

"Come on," Taking hold of her hand, Spencer starts to lead Devyn away. She follows, face still scrunched in confusion.

"Uh, where are we going?"

"Everyone deserves cake on their birthday."

* * *

Sitting across from Spencer, Devyn shifts in the diner booth. She smiles at him, watching as he lights the single candle on the cupcake. The rain that started only minutes prior pelts down outside, providing soft, white noise to the atmosphere.

"I can't believe you know a place that serves carrot cake." She says to him, accepting the dessert when he pushes it towards her.

"I know a lot," Spencer shrugs bashfully.

"I'm aware," Devyn grins before looking back down at the flame. "Am I supposed to make a wish?"

"If you want. But I don't think you're supposed to tell anyone what it is or it won't come true?" Spencer sounds unsure. Something that doesn't happen often.

"Can't hurt," Devyn mumbles before closing her eyes. She sits still for a second before sending a puff of hair towards the flame, snuffing it out.

"What'd you wish for?"

"You just said I couldn't tell you!" Devyn nearly shouts with a laugh. She shakes her head at Spencer before removing the candle from the cake. She lifts it to her mouth and takes a big bite.

"Oh, you got-" Spencer starts but stops when she lowers the food away from her face. He motions to his own nose before leaning across the table. He lifts his hand, fingers sliding across Devyn's cheek until his thumb rests on her nose, allowing him to wipe away the frosting that stuck there.

"All gone?" Devyn asks, lips set in a fond smile, eyes sparkling.

"Yeah," Spencer nods and clears his throat. He rests back in his seat and grabs a napkin to clean his finger. He hopes his cheeks aren't as pink as they feel. "So, how is it?"

"It's good," Devyn nods and takes another bite. "Want to try?" She offers the cupcake to him. "I don't have cooties, I swear." Chuckle, Spencer debates before deciding, why not, and taking the treat. He bites into the opposite side and nods in approval. "You like it?"

"Yeah. I've never had carrot cake."

"Really?" Devyn questions, surprise lining her voice. "Well, I am honored to be apart of you experiencing something good for the first time."

"What about you?" Devyn cocks her head to the side in a motion for Spencer to continue. "What's something new you want to experience."

Devyn looks out the window into the dark night and shakes her head. "It's stupid," She tells him and looks down at the table. "And it's too much to ask."

"Well, how will I know if I don't know what it is?"

"Ah, touche," Devyn points to him and huffs out a laugh. "I think the author of my life is trying to make this bit as cheesy as it can be."

"What?" Spencer mumbles with a confused chuckle.

"I don't know," Devyn shrugs. "I don't understand half the things that leave my mouth."

"I'll get it out of you eventually, might as well just tell me now."

Devyn's eyes widen slightly and she sits back in her seat. "Is this an interrogation?"

"It doesn't have to be," Spencer says, laying his arms across the table and leaning on them.

Devyn winces playfully before matching his position. "It's a good thing I'm not a criminal, if you were questioning me, I'd break in seconds."

"So?" Spencer motions for her to continue while trying to contain the feeling in his stomach. Butterflies, he thinks it's referred to as. That never made sense to him until this very moment.

"A kiss in the rain," Devyn admits with a shy smirk. "Like those horribly cheesy romantic movies." She covers her face when the words leave her mouth to hide her blush. "I told you it was stupid."

"Agreed to disagree," Devyn peeks out at Spencer through her fingers to see him holding his hand out to her. Smiling, Devyn slowly reaches over and places her hand in his.

Devyn giggles - yes, giggles - when Spencer pulls her to her feet and leads her outside. The awning over the door protects them from the pouring rain but they don't stay there long. Spencer lowers his head and moves under the downpour. Devyn follows closely behind.

She lets out another laugh, her shoulders rising on instinct when the cold water hits her. Devyn can't remember the last time she smiled so much. She stares up at Spencer as he looks down at her, the street lamp over them highlighting their features.

"Well, are you going to kiss me or what?" She raises her voice to be heard over the rain and Spencer is quick to answer. Only not with words. Lifting his arms, Spencer cups Devyn's cheeks before leaning down, crashing his lips onto hers.

Devyn responds in kind, her hands grabbing his wrists while her lips move in sync with his. Maybe it wasn't such a stupid wish after all.

Maybe wishes really do come true.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Awwwwww! Am I right? So cute! And yes, Devyn, I was trying to make it as cheesy as I could. That was just...adorable!  
> But don't forget that phone call? What's that about? And Devyn's mom? Sad. What do you guys think happened?
> 
> Please leave your thoughts on this chapter! I'm dying to know what you guys think! 
> 
> Again, I would like to tell those who are unsure about leaving reviews (I'm still one of those people somehow?). Just let me know if you liked the chapter. Maybe your favorite part. Theories. And most of all, your reactions to reading this! Thanks so much!
> 
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> '-'


	7. Hard Hit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading! Have a great day everyone! I love this chapter so much, it has great Richard and Devyn moments!
> 
> So any of those confused about these two relationship, it's purely platonic.  
> Please enjoy!  
> 

* * *

When Spencer walks into work late, he knows he's not going to live it down. His thoughts are only confirmed when he sees Morgan, JJ, Emily, and Garcia all standing together in the bullpen. He releases a deep sigh.

"Look who finally rolls in," Morgan announces very loudly to the room causing Reid to duck his head. "I'd ask how your night was, but I don't think I need to."

"Morgan-"

"No, I'm proud of you, kid."

"Are you done?" Spencer questions his friend while removing his messenger bag from his shoulder and placing it in his desk chair.

"Ignore him, tell us all about her," Penelope pushes Derek back, the man himself holding his hands up and moving away. "What's she's like? Are you two a couple? Is she nice? She better be nice and she better treat you right."

Spencer's eyebrows raise and his eyes widen. He looks from the colorful blonde and towards the woman standing behind her. They're smiling and shaking their heads, but looking just as interesting as Garcia.

"Yeah," He nods slowly, even his mind struggling to process Garcia's sudden word vomit. "She's nice." He smiles just at the thought of Devyn. 'Nice' doesn't seem like a strong enough word, if he's honest. He doesn't think, out of all the words he knows, there's one appropriate to describe her. Because Devyn Miller is the most amazing person I've ever met.

"Aww, he's blushing," Emily points to him and Spencer lowers his head again while all the women share smiles.

"Spence," JJ coos with a smile, her hands folded loosely in front of her.

"Okay, I need to meet this woman," Garcia declares before stopping suddenly. "Would it be totally wrong of me to look into her?"

"Yes," Spencer quickly says but he goes ignored.

"What's her full name?"

"Devyn Miller," Derek tells Penelope as a joke, he doesn't actually expect his friend to nod and start making her way back to her office. "Wait, baby girl!" He calls out at the same time Spencer shouts.

"Garcia, don't!"

* * *

"I think I might need my sunglasses," Richard grumbles while driving down the street. Devyn gives him a quizzical look. "Your cheeriness is so bright, it's giving me a headache."

"Um, thank you and I'm sorry?" The words come out sounding like a question. Devyn's eyebrows furrow but her smile quickly returns. Yes, she was very cheery today. But what can she say? She had a great birthday.

"I can't decide which is more annoying, your sullen silences or your happy rambling."

"Everything annoys you." Devyn points out and Richard doesn't argue. "Is having a good day suddenly a bad thing?"

"Nope," Richard shakes his head. "Just wondering what's caused your sudden shift in mood."

"I saw Spencer last night." Devyn admits and Richard grimaces.

"I don't want to hear details,"

Swatting his shoulder, Devyn scoffs with a smile. "Nothing happened. We saw a movie, he took me to get cake and..." She trails off, smiling when she thinks back to it. "We kissed."

"You sound like a twelve-year-old girl."

"You asked."

"No, no I didn't."

"Whatever. I want to drive later."

* * *

Before _later_ gets a chance to come, the normal tables turn and Devyn finds herself sitting on the tail of the ambulance but not as a paramedic. As a patient. Much to the young woman's chagrin.

"Seriously? I'm fine," She waves Richard off but the man persists and dodges her arm and continues to clean the wound on her head.

"You're getting a CT scan," His voice is firm, leaving no room for argument. Devyn rolls her eyes but winces when it sends sharp pains through her skull. Getting hit in the head with a fire poker will do that to you. "We're going, now."

"I'm not riding in the back," Devyn says and stands, holding a hand to her head. She sways on her feet and Richard grabs her arm, guiding her around to the passenger seat and helping her climb inside. She thinks then that maybe a CT isn't a bad idea.

Devyn rests her head on the back of the seat and closes her eyes. She can tell Richard is driving calmer than he normally does and her lips twitch up. He acts like a grump but he really does care.

"Don't go to sleep," Richard warns her and she groans, peeling his eyes back open.

"I know, I know," She mutters and stares down at the dash when the lights outside hurt her eyes.

After parking the ambulance, Richard rushes around to Devyn's side and catches the door just when she pushes it open. "Come on, girly," Grabbing her arm again, Richard helps Devyn out and into the hospital. It takes a little while, but she's finally able to get a scan of her head before their both waiting once again.

Devyn rests with an ice-pack held to her skull, eyes closed. She doesn't realize her head is tilting to the side until it hits something. It takes her muddled brain a second to realize it's her partner's shoulder. But she doesn't move away and he doesn't make her.

"Alright, Devyn," Dr. Thorne appears and Devyn waves to the man she's met on a few occasions without opening her eyes. "I'm sure you already know, but you have a concussion." She hums in confirmation and she hears the man huff a small laugh. "It's not too serious. You just need plenty of rest. And I can give you something for the pain if you'd like."

"No, I'm fine," Devyn does pick up her head then, shaking it softly even though it hurts.

"Are you sure? It's-"

"I'm sure," Devyn cuts him off, clearing her throat to break the awkward silence that follows. "Sorry, I'm just tired. I'll take and ibuprofen and be all good."

"Not so fast," Thorne stops her when she tries to stand. "You got hit hard, Devyn, loss of consciousness or not, I don't want you going to sleep for a good few hours. It's best if someone stays with you."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever you say, doc," Devyn agrees and waves the man off. He shares a look with Richard before turning away. "Welp, I'm going home."

"Not alone," Richard stands along with Devyn, his hand hovering in case she loses her balance again.

"You're still on the clock." She informs him but Richard sighs, shaking his head.

"I'll take off, it's fine," He says while leading her outside. "Charles can cover. He owes me."

"I don't want to go home," Devyn mumbles. She has some distant awareness that she never would've admitted that if her head didn't feel like it was exploding every time her heartbeats.

Stopping short, Richard looks down at Devyn, watching the way she blinks slowly over and over again as if trying to clear her vision. Sighing, the man mumbles under his breath before leading Devyn away.

It doesn't take long to reach Richard's place. The man once again helps his partner out of the vehicle. Only this time it's his, not the ambulance. He leads the young woman inside and she follows without complaint.

"You have a nice house," She observes the place with half-lidded eyes.

"Yeah, come on," Richard sits Devyn down on the couch and flicks the tv but turns the volume down. "Don't go to sleep." He commands, pointing to her, and Devyn nods once but winces.

"Yes, sir," She salutes him and Richard rolls his eyes before turning towards the kitchen, successfully hiding his small smile from her.

When he returns, Richard hands Devyn two ibuprofen with a glass of water. Though he wishes she'd take something a little stronger. He hates seeing her in pain. Sitting down next to her, Richard gently places a gel ice-pack onto her head, eyes tracing the bruise around the cut on her forehead. "She really hit you hard, I'm surprised you didn't blackout."

"Yeah, I have a hard head."

"So I've come to find out." Richard whispers more to himself than Devyn. He chews the inside of his cheek when she leans into his touch slightly, her eyes falling shut. "Don't-"

"Sleep," Devyn cuts him off and forces her eyes open. "Right. Can we watch a movie?"

Richard closes his own eyes and purses his lips. It's hard to forget how young she is but now, she sounds even more so. "Sure, kid, whatever you want." Devyn picks some comedy he's never seen before. Richard doesn't mind, he's never been picky. And the movie isn't half bad though his attention shifts from the tv screen and towards Devyn more often than not. She closes her eyes every once and a while but he nudges her gently to make sure she doesn't fall asleep.

When they move onto the second movie, Richard places his hand on Devyn's shoulder to make sure she's not about to start drifting off again. He only expects her to force her eyes open wide like she has been, so he's a little surprised when she moves towards him instead.

Devyn would never allow herself to do it if she wasn't exhausted and in pain. She was never coddled as a child, never held. She never thought she needed any of that until she got a taste for it. She's relieved but she holds her reaction back when Richard doesn't push her away, only lifts his arm to rest over her shoulders when she leans into his side. Devyn knows the man isn't outwardly soft but she's no stranger to putting up a front. To wearing a mask to hide how you really feel. Takes one to know one, she guesses.

Richard hugs Devyn to him, gaze shifting from the screen and down at her. He can't remember the last time he's been as scared as he was when she got hit.

The disgruntled woman caught everyone by surprise when she grabbed the fire poker, swinging it around wildly. She managed to hit Devyn on the head, sending the young woman falling to the ground. His heart had all but stopped but the young woman stood quickly on shaky legs, holding a hand to her bleeding head, the other braced on the wall for balance.

_"Miller," Richard rushes to Devyn's side while the police restrain the woman, holding her back. "Kid?" He reaches out a hand and touches her shoulder. But he retracts his hand as if he'd been burned when Devyn flinches away from him. Very noticeable flinches._

_"I'm fine," Devyn mumbles when she realizes who's standing in front of her, blinking her eyes rapidly. "I'm fine."_

She had repeated that over and over again with the opposite reaction to how she is now. He hadn't tried to touch her again after her previous reaction but he kept close. It wasn't until she sat on the back of the ambulance that he did touch her again, carefully cleaning the wound on her head.

"Sleep now?" Devyn's slurred question pulls the man from his thoughts and he glances at his watch before nodding.

"Yeah, kid, you can sleep now," He thinks she's going to move away, go to the guest room he'd mentioned on the drive over but she doesn't. If anything, she burrows deeper into his side. Richard finds that he doesn't mind.

Taking a deep breath, Richard grabs the remote and turns the volume on the tv down. The lights are dimmed, had been that way to prevent Devyn from feeling anymore discomfort. He turns his head then, placing a kiss to Devyn's hair. He waits until he's sure she's asleep before he, very carefully, slides the arm around her shoulders lower and the other under her knees. He then lifts her off the couch and carries her to bed.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't mean to put one of these scene breaks in but whatever, it works. 
> 
> And OMG! Whaaaat? That was so wholesome! Richard is great, we actually get to learn a little about his own past in the next chapter! What did you guys think! Please let me know! Ima be hoping for reviews when I get out of work lol.
> 
> The team is teasing is teasing Spencer but he's dealing. I just love this whole chapter, I was happy with how it turned out. Richard is great!
> 
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> '-'


	8. Picture Frame

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Oh, and Garcia didn't actually run a background check on Devyn. Of course she wanted to but she didn't...pretty sure that would've been illegal. But what do I know about the legal system? Point is, she didn't do it.

When Devyn wakes the next morning, her head feels much better. There's still a dull ache radiating from her forehead, but it's bearable. She yawns and rubs her face when she sits up in bed-wait. Looking around, Devyn's eyebrows furrow. How-?

She remembers Richard bringing her to his house and watching tv but then she draws a blank. What she does know is that the blanket on this bed is really soft. She wonders if he'll notice if it goes missing.

When the smell of food being cooked reaches her nose, Devyn climbs out of bed and treads into the kitchen. "Never took you for a morning person." She mumbles to a very awake Richard who turns to look at her.

"You know there's a bird's nest on your head?" He asks before turning back to the eggs he's cooking. He can almost hear the face Devyn makes and the way her hands fly of to her messy bed head.

"You have short hair, that's easy," She grumbles and slides into one of the barstools. "I didn't know you could cook either." She says when he slides a plate of pancakes, eggs, and bacon towards her.

"Apparently there's a lot you don't know about me."

"Apparently," Devyn mumbles before shoving a bite of scrambled eggs into her mouth.

"How's your head?" Richard makes his own plate before joining her at the counter.

"Feels great," She answers sarcastically, pausing to look up at his raised eyebrow. "It's better. Thanks for...letting me stay."

"You can crash here whenever you want, kid." They lapse into a somewhat awkward silence after Richard's words. Devyn slowly picks at her food while glancing around the house. She hadn't seen much of it last night but it really is nice. Homey in a way but also very, clean? Impersonalized.

"We're supposed to work again today." Devyn breaks the silence after a while. Richard is shaking his head before she can finish speaking.

"You're not, doctors orders."

"I'm dating a doctor, I could get a second opinion."

"Your FBI agent isn't a medical doctor and second opinion or not," Richard looks up and looks into Devyn's eyes. "You are not working today."

Devyn bites her tongue to percent herself from retorting. If she's being honest, she's in no rush to get back to work but what else is she supposed to do? "I don't have to go in either, you know." Richard states casually after a pregnant pause.

"No," Devyn shakes her head and sighs. "That's okay. I'm a big girl, I can watch myself for a day. Been doing it for a while now." Since before she was big, but she doesn't say that.

"Well, I don't go in until later, you can hang around," Standing, Richard grabs his empty plate and rinses it off. "If you want."

"Uh," Devyn looks around, waiting to answer on purpose. "Sure, got nothing else to do."

After finishing breakfast, Devyn tries to help Richard clean but he waves her away. Her head gives an annoying throb of pain so she backs off and takes to wandering around the house. She figures if he doesn't want her to, he'd tell her to stop.

There are no pictures on the wall other than art. Devyn doesn't even think Richard picked it, it almost looks like it came with the house.

When she passes by a cracked open door, Devyn lightly nudges it open. It's Richard's room. She shouldn't go in there. Devyn is about to turn away when she catches sight of a picture frame. Unlike any of the others in the house and this one is lying face down on the nightstand. She really should just walk away.

It's as if her legs move on their own. Before Devyn knows it, she's standing in front of the furniture, her hand reaching down towards the picture frame. She curses her curiosity in the time it takes to grab the frame and turn it over.

A little girl stares back at her. Her smile lighting up her face along with her very familiar, bright, green eyes. The young woman's eyebrows furrow but before she can really think about it, the door creaking behind her has her spinning around to see Richard standing there.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have." Devyn apologizes immediately but Richard shakes his head and slowly walks towards her. He reaches out when he gets closer and takes the frame from her and looks down at it.

"It's okay," He says softly, thumb hovering over the picture. "I shouldn't have left it out." Clearing his throat, Richard opens his nightstand drawer and sets the frame back inside. "Come on." When he turns to leave the room, Devyn reaches out and grasps his arm.

"Hey," She says softly but purses her lips when she can think of no other words. She doesn't have to ask to know the girl in the picture is her partner's daughter.

"Come on," Richard repeats again before leaving the room and Devyn follows him this time. She's never seen him so...somber before.

Devyn doesn't bring up the picture again. Though it stays at the forefront of her mind. Richard has never been one to talk about himself. Or at least his past anyway. Devyn only now realizes every time she's asked, he easily dodges her questions without making it obvious that that's what he's doing.

Before his shift starts, Richard drops Devyn off at her car. The woman climbs into the driver's seat and sighs. She looks in the mirror and winces at her appearance. Her hair has been tamed though it's a bit frizzy. It's the bruise on her head that stands out. She's always been an easy bruiser. The dark blue and purple spread out across most of her forehead, the edges coated a nasty yellow color. The cut isn't bad, held together by butterfly bandages.

Devyn drives back to her apartment for nothing other than to change. She showers and dresses in clean clothes before covering the discolored skin on her face with makeup. And in her opinion, she does a good job. The only thing you can see when she's finished is the cut. She knows better than to put makeup on an open wound.

When Devyn is on her way out, trying to figure out what to do for the day, her phone rings. She pulls it from her pocket while locking her door and smiles.

"Good afternoon, doctor," She answers the phone and starts towards the stairs located at the other end of the hall. "How are you this sunny day?"

"Free," Is Spencer's answer, and Devyn chuckles. "What about you?"

"Yeah, I got the day off, actually."

"Huh, convenient," Spencer hums. "Want to get lunch?"

"I would love nothing more."

Spencer beats Devyn to the restaurant. The young woman smiles when she sees him and she can pinpoint the exact moment that he sees the cut on her head. He moves quickly to greet her, worried eyes scanning her face.

"What happened?"

"Hazards of the job," She answers with a reassuring smile. "It's not that bad, I promise. Got a picture of my brain and everything to make sure."

"It looks bad," Spencer observes, cupping her cheek, thumb hovering over the wound.

"Doc said I was all good after some rest, that was yesterday. Now it's just a little cut."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Spencer nearly pouts and Devyn chuckles despite herself.

"You're adorable," Devyn tells him, smiling widening when Spencer blushes. She pulls him towards her and he leans down to kiss her.

"Is that why you have the day off?" He asks when they pull away and Devyn nods.

"Yeah, Rich was insistent. He's riding with someone else today."

"Good," Spencer nods with a sigh and grabs her hand. "Hungry?"

"Starving."

* * *

After lunch, Devyn hadn't felt up to doing much else. It was Spencer who figured that out himself. She'd never admit it but he saw the hidden winces and squinted eyes. But neither wanted to leave the others company.

Sighing in content, Devyn closes her eyes and rests her head back on Spencer's shoulder. The couple sit on the young man's couch, Devyn sitting between his legs, back leaning against his chest. Spencer's arms wrap around her, a book held in his hands as he reads to her.

"You falling asleep?" Spencer pauses to ask his question, an easy smile resting on his lips.

"What can I say? Your voice is soothing."

"You can sleep if you want," He tells her while running his fingers through her hair and Devyn sighs again.

"If you keep doing that, I will." Devyn responds softly and leans further into his touch.

"Does your head hurt?" Spencer whispers quietly, his warm breath hitting Devyn's ear.

"It's not so bad, that helps." Devyn smiles when Spencer's free hand joins the one in her hair and he rubs her scalp soothingly.

Devyn must've really fallen asleep because the next thing she knows, she's lying in a different position and slowly blinking her eyes open. Her head moves up in down in rhythm with Spencer's steady breaths and she smiles, closing her eyes once again.

When Devyn wakes the second time, it's to a soft feeling moving up and down her arm. she cracks her eyes open and twists her head up to see Spencer already looking at her. "Are you watching me sleep?"

"You looked peaceful," He says quietly, finger's still moving up and down her arm.

"You were out earlier too. You've been working too hard."

"So have you," Spencer says, thumb lightly running under Devyn's eye and the dark circles under them. Though they look much better than they did a few days ago.

"We need a vacation," Devyn laughs and Spencer does the same, the vibrations echoing through his chest. "You know, maybe that's not such a bad idea," Devyn mumbles after a moment, fingers drawing random patters over Spencer's ribs.

"A vacation?"

"Yeah," Devyn nods. "I mean, I know our relationship is new, maybe too new to go away together or whatever, but..." She shrugs. "Could be good. If you want. I haven't used any of my vacation days, so...but only if you want. No offense taken if you don't."

"It's funny," Spencer hums and Devyn cocks her head to the side in question. "I also have a few vacation days saved up."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. I love how Richard called Spencer Devyn's FBI agent.  
> 2\. We got to see a little about Richard's past...what do you guys think happened?  
> 3\. Spencer and Devyn are adorable, aren't they?  
> 4\. Are they going away together!? Whaaat? I wonder what's going to happen...theories?
> 
> Thanks for reading! I hope you guys enjoyed! I would love to know what you thought of this chapter? And yes, those questions ^ are intended to be answered by you if you want.
> 
> '-'


	9. Sweet And Savory

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading and reviewing! It means so much, please don't stop!
> 
> This is a cute chapter but there's more hints towards whatever is going on with Devyn. But I'm afraid it might only leave you guys more confused. I guess it can be a test of your detective skills. Let me know what you think is going on!

* * *

Removing her bags from her shoulder, Devyn places them into the trunk of her car before closing it. Her hand rests on the deep blue of the classic mustang for a moment before she rushes around and climbs into the driver's seat.

Excitement runs through her but anxiety battles to destroy the happy feelings. She couldn't be more thrilled about this trip with Spencer but she can't help but think about all the ways it could go wrong. She really likes the older man, but this relationship is new. There's so much untraveled on ground around them. So much he doesn't know about her...

Shaking her head, Devyn forces herself to focus on the road ahead. And not just the one she's driving on.

Spencer's apartment building comes into view a little while later. The couple decided that Devyn would go home the night before, stay at her place, and pack to get ready. Now she's here to pick him up for their road trip.

When Devyn sees Spencer walking towards her car, she grins at him and climbs out to meet him before opening the trunk for his own bag.

"I was thinking we stop for snacks before we really get going." She tells him when they both enter the car. "Because it's a road trip, you need snacks for a road trip, right?"

"Definitely." Spencer nods and smiles over at her.

Devyn chooses a little gas station she frequently visits to get snacks. Spencer follows behind her, lips permanently turned up into a smile as he follows her through the aisles of the small store.

Spencer himself goes for sweet treats while Devyn finds more savory snacks.

Back on the road again, the couple switch between both their music tastes after every song. Spencer is new to the ones Devyn shows him but he finds he doesn't mind them. Especially when she sings along.

Devyn herself has never been on a road trip. Not like this anyway. So she's trying her best to enjoy every second. They listen to music for a while, they talk about random things, she asks Spencer about facts. They both come up with little games to play and enjoy the passing scenery.

They take breaks along the way to use the bathroom or stretch their legs. Spencer is sure to tell her how important it is to move around after sitting still for so long. Devyn is sure to take many pictures along the way.

"It's so cute," Devyn observes when she pulls up to the little bed and breakfast. It wouldn't be something she'd normally see herself doing but when planning their getaway, it seemed too good to pass up. This trip is about resting, after all. She takes a deep breath when they exit the car and closes her eyes.

Spencer smiles at Devyn while opening the trunk. They haven't been here a few minutes and she already looks more relaxed than he's ever seen her. He grabs both of their bags, even though Devyn offers to carry her own, and they enter the building.

"We have a reservation under Reid," Devyn bounds up towards the front desk and tells the elderly lady who nods and looks through her records.

"Yes, right here," Humming, the grey-haired lady grabs a key and hands it to Devyn. "Room number three. Breakfast is served from six to ten, enjoy your stay."

"Thank you so much," Devyn matches the lady's smile before she turns away and grabs Spencer's arm, leading him towards their room. "Not going to lie, when you first brought up a B&B, I thought it was going to be all flowery wallpaper and flowery bedspreads." She laughs while looking around, thankful that it looked nothing like the imagined. The room is spacious, nicely decorated but homier than a hotel feels.

Spencer drops the bags next to the queen-sized bed and wraps his arms around Devyn's waist from behind, resting his chin on her shoulder. "I'd never submit you to overly flowery rooms."

"Oh, well thank you, that's reassuring to know," Devyn chuckles, placing her hands over where Spencer's rest on her stomach. "Now come on, I swear I saw a donkey outside."

* * *

Devyn can't remember the last time she's felt so...rested. Who knew all it would take was many hours in a car and a B&B with the greatest man on earth? Speaking of, Devyn moves very carefully out of bed in order not to wake Spencer. She smiles down at his sleeping face before tiptoeing into the bathroom.

The couple decided without words on the first day to turn both of their phones off. Devyn doesn't have anyone she cared to talk to except Spencer and Richard anyway. And Richard isn't much of a texter. He knows she's on this trip, he even agreed that it was a good idea.

Exiting the smaller room, Devyn climbs back into bed and snuggles into Spencer's side, rousing him. "Sorry," She apologizes with a quick kiss that he returns sleepily. "You can go back to sleep."

"No," He shakes his head softly and pulls her closer to him. "But let's not get up."

"Okay," Devyn chuckles and moves impossibly closer to him and closes her eyes, his heartbeat lulling her back to sleep.

When she wakes again, Spencer is the one carefully climbing out of bed. Devyn whines when his body heat disappears and he turns back to her. "Sorry, bathroom." He whispers and places a kiss on her forehead before disappearing.

Devyn decides to climb out of bed herself while he's gone and get dressed for the day. Despite not expecting any messages, Devyn turns on her phone just to check it. As expected, there's not much there and she slides the device into her back pocket before rubbing her face.

"Hey," Spencer emerges from the bathroom and Devyn turns to him. "Breakfast?"

"Yes," Climbing to her feet, the young woman walks towards her boyfriend and wraps her arm around his middle, his own going around her shoulders as the two leave their room.

After eating, the couple make their way back into their temporary room the plan out their last day away. Devyn is just about to suggest something when her phone rings. She winces and looks at Spencer sheepishly while pulling the device from her pocket. Her heart drops when she sees who's calling. "Um, I know we said no phones but I really need to take this."

"Yeah, that's fine." Spencer nods and Devyn smiles at him gratefully.

"Okay, thank you. I'll be two seconds." Holding up her finger, Devyn answers the phone and quickly leaves the room. "Tell me you're calling because you have good news."

" _Afraid not,_ " The voice filters through the phone speaker, and Devyn sighs, closing her eyes. She wasn't really expecting to hear anything good, doesn't make it any easier. "I'm sorry, Devyn, but things aren't going our way. They're leaning more towards him."

"You can't be serious," Devyn grits out, glancing over her shoulder towards the door Spencer resides behind. She moves further down the hall. "How is that even possible?"

A sigh sounds from the other end of the phone before the voice starts again. _"I wish I could give you a good answer, but the truth is I can't. This is just how it goes sometimes."_

"That-" Devyn cuts herself off and clenches her jaw shut. "Does me speaking out against him mean nothing to these people? I mean, me speaking for him would've given them their decision immediately but since it's the other way, it doesn't mean shit."

" _I want to tell you otherwise, but yeah, that's basically how it is. I'm sorry."_

"No," Devyn shakes her head. "It's not your fault, you've been trying to help and I appreciate that."

_"I'm still going to try to sway them in another direction."_

"Okay, thank you," Glancing over her shoulder again, Devyn bites her lip. "Keep me updated. I have to go now."

_"Will do."_ And with that, Devyn ends the call and puts her phone in her pocket, and starts down the hall.

"Sorry about that," Devyn says to Spencer when she reenters their room.  
"It's fine. Everything okay?"

"Uh, yeah," Devyn nods and forces her lips up into a smile. "Now, where were we?"

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. How adorable was that? So cute and these two definitely deserve a rest.  
> 2\. Another mysterious phone call. Though Devyn doesn't seem to dislike the person on the other side of this one. Who do you guys think it was?  
> 3\. What did you guys think of this chapter?
> 
> Thanks for reading! Once again, these are questions I would love for you to answer if you want!
> 
> '-'


	10. Sweet And Savory Part II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BROOO, I THOUGH I POSTED THIS BUT I JUST SAVED IT AS A DRAFT! I'M SO SORRY. AS THE TITLE SAYS IT'S RIGHT AFTER SWEET AND SAVORY AND BEFORE "ANXIETY' 
> 
> So this is just the last scene of the last chapter I just forgot that I had decided to add it on...oops. So here it is. I would just add it on but some people have already read it and I don't want anyone to miss this, it's really important.
> 
> I apologize for this.

* * *

By the end of the day, Spencer can't keep his mouth shut anymore. The couple went out, enjoying the last few hours of their time here, but there was something off and despite Devyn's attempt to hide it, the young genius could tell.

So when they return to their room to pack up their things, he decides to speak up.

"Hey," Grabbing Devyn's hands, Spencer leads her to the little couch in the room and sits her on it. He takes his place on the coffee table in front of her. "Something's been bothering you since that phone call this morning." Devyn sighs and looks away from doesn't try to remove her hands from his. "Talk to me."

"I don't want to burden you with my problems," Devyn mumbles and looks down at their feet.

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but that's what being in a relationship is about," Spencer says and Devyn lifts her eyes to meet his. "Being there for one another, supporting each other, no matter what."

Despite herself, Devyn smiles but it falls quickly. "It's more about not wanting to scare you off."

"Devyn, I promise that nothing you say will scare me off." Spencer ends his statement by squeezing Devyn's hands.

"You sure about that?" She asks with disbelief but Spencer nods determinedly.

"A hundred percent," He nods and Devyn stares into his eyes, searching for...anything to tell her that he doesn't mean his words. But she comes up empty.

"The phone call..." She trails off with a deep breath and squeezes Spencer's hands back, afraid to let go. "Was my lawyer."

"Lawyer?" Spencer repeats, confused, but he nods. "Okay, why...?"

"Do I have a lawyer?" Devyn finishes for him when she sees he's unsure of what to say and Spencer nods with a muttered, 'yeah'. "Um.." Pulling only one hand away, Devyn rubs her eyes before grabbing Spencer's again. "I don't know how to say this, um..." Looking down again, she takes a deep breath before spitting the words out quickly. "My dad is trying to get released from prison early on good behavior and I'm trying to stop him."

Slowly lifting her eyes, Devyn tries to gauge Spencer's reaction but his expression gives nothing away. She wishes at that moment that she's the profiler, not him.

"So yeah, you're dating the daughter of a criminal."

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whaaaaaaaaat? Whaaat? Dude, what? Thoughts?
> 
> Some of you guys were really close with your guesses, some were even spot on! But there's still thing left to figure out!
> 
> Sorry for messing up and not posting this with the rest of the chapter!
> 
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> '-'


	11. Anxiety

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and reviewing! 
> 
> Bro, anxiety sucks, doesn't it? Sorry, this has nothing to do with the story, just real life decisions. And I hate my anxiety. Just wanted to tell someone.
> 
> Also, I couldn't find a good name for this chapter so how I was feeling inspired me.

Huffing, Devyn climbs into the passenger side of the ambulance and slams the door shut behind her. "Okay," Richard says slowly while starting the vehicle.

"What?" Devyn snaps and sighs as soon as she does. "Sorry, just...men suck. No offense."

"None taken," Richard mumbles while pulling out onto the street. "I agree with you."

"Oh, wow, can you say that again?" Devyn looks over at her partner and chuckles. "Richard Parker is agreeing with me. Call the press."

"Okay, really?"

"Sorry," Devyn shakes her head with another small laugh. "So, um, I'm going out with Spencer and his team tonight."

"Oh, yeah?" Richard hums. "And you're freaking out."

"Am not!" Devyn shouts. She'd hit his shoulder if he wasn't driving. "Just...okay, maybe a little."

"Why?"

Sputtering, Devyn shrugs and gestures to nothing. "This is my boyfriend's closest friends and co-workers. They're like a family. What if they don't like me?"

Richard scoffs and shakes his head. "Kid, you got me to like you. You can make anyone like you."

"Wow, you agree with me and admit to like me all in one day, this is one for the history books."

"Stop trying to change the subject," Richard tells her and Devyn slouches in her seat. "You'll be fine, kid, stop worrying. Won't change anything anyway."

Devyn runs her partner's words through her head over and over for the rest of the day. There's no point in worrying. And she already knows Derek and he seems to like her, so the others should too...right?

After fixing her hair, Devyn straightens her shirt before grabbing her jacket and bag. She leaves her apartment, giving Bill a wide birth when she passes by him. She's not sure what difference it makes to smoke in the hallway right outside his apartment but she doesn't plan on asking.

The restaurant isn't too far. Devyn sits in her car for longer than she'd like to admit before climbing out. Spencer sees her first when she enters the building. From what she can tell, everyone else is already there. He stands from his seat and makes his way over to greet her with a quick kiss.

"Hey,"

"Hi," Devyn whispers back with a bright smile. "I'm not nervous at all." She says sarcastically.

But before Spencer can respond, a new voice speaks up. "Hello, let me be the first," Turning, Devyn sees a blonde woman standing next to her, her hand held out. "Penelope Garcia."

"Devyn Miller," The young woman answers kindly and accepts the handshake. "I've heard good things."

"Well, in that case, they're all true," Garcia says cheerily and Devyn laughs, glancing up at Spencer. "Come, come."

The young couple follow the bubbly blonde back to the table where the others wait eagerly. Morgan stands, giving Devyn a quick hug before sitting back down, giving the others a chance to introduce themselves.

"I have a confession to make," Penelope says after everyone's sat down. All heads at the table turn towards her but the blonde is looking at Devyn. "I was so worried you were going to be mean." A few people laugh while Morgan only shakes his head.

"Baby girl, I told you-"

"I know, I know," Garcia cuts him off, motioning him down with her hand. "But this is our little boy genius." Devyn bites the inside of her cheek to tame her smile and grasps Spencer's hand under the table. "I was scared but I'm not anymore." She directs her words towards Devyn and the younger woman smiles gratefully.

"So, Devyn, how long have you been a paramedic?" Hotch questions curiously.

"Right out of college, I took a course and here I am," Devyn shrugs as a gesture to herself and chuckles weakly. "What about you? How long have you been an FBI agent?"

"A long time," Hotch answers before taking a sip of his drink, eyebrows raised. There are a few laughs around the table at their boss's answer but the subject changes quickly.

There's lots of small talk, just the team and Devyn getting to know each other more. Once Garcia feels they've settled in enough, she gains Devyn's attention before 'slyly' asking. "What do you think about kids?"

"Uh," Devyn is a little surprised by the question and she stutters a little. "I mean, I like them." She winces internally at her answer and clears her throat. Though no one shows any signs that it was a bad answer, instead they try to hide how closely they're listening.

"Do you want kids?" Penelope pushes and Spencer shakes his head apologetically at Devyn but she squeezes his hand to assure him it's fine.

"Yeah," She nods. It is odd, to be talking about this with your boyfriend's friends before you've even spoken about it with each other but...It's not like she just can't answer. "One day."

"Baby girl, maybe let's tone down the questions, yeah?" Morgan phrases it like a question but it's really not. And Garcia knows that and she nods apologetically.

When Devyn tries to stifle her fifth yawn behind her hand, Spencer decides it's time to leave. "I'm sorry, guys," Devyn apologizes to everyone while she collects her things. "Work today was...tiring."

"No need to explain," David says as the others get to their feet as well. "We understand."

Hugs and handshakes are exchanged once again before everyone makes their way out of the restaurant. Spencer grabs onto Devyn's hand and she leads him towards her car but they're stopped by a voice.

"Woah, woah, woah," David halts the couple, a small smile on his opened lips, hands held out by his side. "Is this your car?"

"Uh, yes," Devyn nods, looking from the older agent and towards her 1968 mustang. "You like cars?"

"Do I like-? Do I like cars, she asks," Rossi mumbles to himself and Devyn chuckles with a glance to Spencer who only shrugs. "She's in great condition." The man observes while walking around the car, admiring the shiny, blue paint.

"Thank you, I try," Devyn sees Morgan and Penelope both change their route and start towards them. "I've had her for many years."

"Ooh, yeah," Garcia nods, stopping by Devyn's side, eyes on the classic car. "That's hot." Devyn barks out a laugh, bracing a hand on Penelope's arm, and the blonde turns her smile down at the woman. "Remind me to show you my baby some time."

"Oh, will do," Devyn nods in interest. She hears Morgan saying something to Spencer but doesn't catch what before they're saying their goodbyes once again, leaving the couple alone.

"That went well," Spencer moves to stand in front of Devyn and grabs her hand, lifting them to his mouth before kissing them.

"Yeah, I also noticed no one asked about my parents." She points out and Spencer winces.

"I'm sorry, I just-I didn't, I just said it was a sore subject and it might be best not to bring up. I'm sorry."

"No, it's okay," Devyn shakes her head. "I'd rather that than have to awkwardly dodge any questions." Grabbing the sides of Spencer's jacket, Devyn pulls him down for a kiss. "Come on, let's go."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. No, Richard is not Spider-Man's dad. lol  
> 2\. Guys, honestly, this chapter took me so long because I just couldn't come up with talk between Devyn and the team. I never can. I apologize for that and hope you enjoyed what I did come up with.  
> 3\. But they met! They liked her. She and Rossi even bonded a bit over her car.
> 
> I don't have much else to say except that I really hope you guys liked this chapter! Please let me know!
> 
> '-'


	12. Heat Of The Moment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading! And commenting!
> 
> I love this chapter. It's great. Got some funny moments! I stayed up late last night reading this story and got even more excited for you guys to read this!
> 
> Also, after this story is over, I want to write a bunch of one-shots based around it. Like before the story even started, between (Like deleted scenes). Between it and the epilogue. And after. And of course you guys send in request on what you want to see in these one-shots!
> 
> Important note, is around this chapter and the next, more time passes than it seems. Spencer and Devyn have been together for longer than it probably feels. 
> 
> Warning? Do suggestive comments count as a warning? If so then...You've been warned.
> 
> IMPORTANT: I left a scene out of "Sweet And Savory" And decided to post it by itself but only saved it as a draft. I've fixed it now. If you haven't ready it, please go, it's got important information there. I apologize.

Devyn's next run-in with the team happens sooner than any of them thought it would. They've just finished a case but not everyone got away unscathed. When she and Richard arrive, Devyn scans the crowd, relieved to see Spencer unharmed.

Another bus is already there, those paramedics wheeling an unconscious, beat man handcuffed into the vehicle. Devyn's eyebrows raise and she looks from him and to JJ who has her own bruises.

"Remind me never to get on your bad side," She says to the blonde while looking a the cut on her cheek.

JJ huffs a laugh. "Well I had a good teacher," She looks towards Morgan and Devyn follows her eyes. "And from what I've heard, you can handle yourself." JJ raises her eyebrows with a teasing look and Devyn shakes her head.

"He told you about that?"

"Oh, he told everyone about that," JJ nods. "Spencer's girl punches someone out, Morgan's not going to keep that to himself."

"We weren't dating at the time," Devyn says slowly, her focus on putting a bandage over the older woman's cut.

"Yeah, but I think Morgan knew."

"Knew what?" The man himself appears beside them and looks back and forth between them questioningly.

"Nothing," Both women say at the same time and he raises his eyebrows. "Well," Turning away from the man, Devyn looks at JJ. "Just a cut and a bruise but with all head wounds, a CT is always recommended."

"No, I'm fine," JJ shakes her head and stands. "Doesn't even hurt."

"She's tough," Devyn says and Derek nods in agreement. "Hey, where-"

"Miller!"

"Never mind," Devyn mumbles and waves to the two agents before moving towards Richard. He asks her to start packing up before walking off. She's mumbling a song under her breath when a shadow falls over her and she turns her head to see one of the cops on scene. "Can I help you?"

"Yeah, I was just wondering if you had a name or if I could call you mine."

Devyn probably would've laughed if she didn't get major douche bag vibes from this guy. And she doesn't want to give him that satisfaction. "Has that ever actually worked for you?" She asks instead while turning back to her work.

"Sometimes." Devyn sees him shrug from the corner of her eye and she sighs.

"Well, not this time," She tells him before stepping back and closing the ambulance's back doors.

"Oh, come on," The cop laughs and following behind her, missing the way she rolls her eyes. "It was a cheesy line, I know, but it's not a good reason not to talk to me."

"Yes, but already being in a relationship is," Devyn stops and spins on her heel to face the man. "So, please, back off."

"Yeah, but does your guy have a uniform?"

"Oh geez," Devyn mumbles and looks off to the side. She wonders how many times he's used his badge to get a girl to like him. Often, probably.

"I don't exactly have a uniform, but I do have a badge," Spencer suddenly appears next to Devyn, his arm going around her waist and pulling her into his side. She smiles then. "And a gun."

"Oh, uh, sorry, agent," The cop stumbles and clears his throat, suddenly pale.

"It's Dr." Devyn corrects him, smile only widening further when the cop nods before quickly moving away from them. She turns to Spencer then, looping her fingers under the front of his bulletproof vest. "My, my, Dr. Spencer Reid, just when I thought you couldn't get any sexier, you prove me wrong."

"Ugh, get a room," Emily grimaces in mock disgust before smiling at the couple.

"Hm, later," Devyn hums and lifts herself onto her toes to kiss her boyfriend before backing off. "Sorry, but I have to go, love you." It's as if the air freezes around her. Devyn stands frozen in place when she realizes the words that just left her mouth. She clears her throat when she can move again. "I'm going to pretend like I didn't just say that and ask you to do the same. I will see you later." Pointing to a wide-eyed Spencer, Devyn turns away and rushes back to the ambulance, all but throwing herself into the passenger seat. "Drive."

"What?" Richard squints his eyes over at her but Devyn continues to look straight forward.

"Just drive."

* * *

For the rest of her shift, only half of Devyn's mind is on her work. But can you blame her? She just accidentally told her boyfriend that she loved him. _And_ in front of his colleagues! But the real question is...did she mean it?

Does she love him? Devyn thinks it's a simple question, she either does or she doesn't. But it feels more complicated. She doesn't _not_ love him, she knows that without a doubt. It's just...loving isn't always so simple.

She almost thinks about not going over to his place like they'd planned. Almost. But she drives to his apartment with a white knuckles grip on the steering wheel. She climbs out of her car stiffly and walks inside equally so.

Taking a deep breath outside his door, Devyn uses the key - because he gave her a key - to unlock it and enter. "Hey, Spence, I'm here," She calls out, forcing her voice into a casual tone.

"Hey," Spencer emerges from his room and smiles, greeting her with a quick kiss. "I was just about order dinner. Do you still want Chinese?"

"Uh, yeah," Devyn nods even though his back is to her. He's acting as if nothing happened like she had asked him to. She's not sure if that makes her feel better or worse.

The food arrives soon enough and the couple eat on the couch, sitting across from each other, backs resting against the arms of the furniture. "I will get you a fork." Devyn laughs when Spencer fails to hold the chopsticks between his fingers.

"I think I almost got it," Spencer says but his shoulders drop when his food falls back into the takeout box and he sighs. "Please?"

"Okay," Setting her own food down, Devyn jumps up from her seat and grabs a fork from the kitchen, and gives it to Spencer before sitting back down. "No shame, though I am surprised you can't use them, you have very skilled fingers." When Spencer coughs, choking slightly on his food, Devyn folds in on herself with laughter. "You good?" She asks when she gets her breath back and Spencer nods, reaching for his glass of water.

"Hey, I'm sorry, about..." Devyn tails off and releases a puff of air through her mouth. "What I said earlier."

"Why?" Spencer questions softly, setting his food aside to give her his full attention.

"I-" Shrugging, Devyn shakes her head. "I don't know," She admits with a humorless laugh. "I didn't mean to just, throw it out there."

Spencer hesitates before asking. "Did you mean it?"

"You know, I thought about it a lot today and I-" Devyn clears her throat and looks down. "I do mean it. It's just...loving has never come easy to me, so...I guess I've just been scared to admit it."

"Hey," Spencer whispers and grabs her ankles, pulling her legs towards him. "You don't have to say it, not until you're ready." When he moves forward slowly, Devyn leans back until Spencer is hovering over her. "I can wait. Because I love you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Okay, that protective Spencer moment? Yes, please! He's like, "Uhh, this my girl, back off."  
> 2\. She said I love you! It's hard for Devyn, she's not ready to say it even though she did. But then Spencer says it!  
> 3\. Also, they're just cute. And so comfortable with each other  
> 4\. You guys ready for some angst? You better be, it's coming up real soon.  
> 5\. What about you guys? Can any of you guys use chopsticks? Or do you have trouble with them?
> 
> Welp, I think that's all this time around! I would love for you guys to leave your thoughts. Maybe answer these question ^. I like numbering the things I say lol. It feels more organized to me. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> '-'


	13. Trust

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and commenting! This chapter has warnings. Heed them if you'd like, they're listed at the bottom of the chapter. Just don't pay to much attention to the other notes down there.
> 
> This chapter has fluff, yes, but that comes later. Enjoy!
> 
> Warnings listed at end of chapter.

* * *

The last case for the BAU was bad. Or worse than usual. Devyn doesn't know how or why, she didn't ask when Morgan texted her that she needed to go see Spencer. She only jumps up and does exactly what he suggested.

She doesn't bother knocking, she hasn't done that in a while anyway. She always comes to Spencer's place. He's never been to hers and thankfully he hasn't pushed the subject much. Not to say she's ashamed of where she lives but...well, yeah, she is.

Unlocking the door, Devyn enters just loudly enough to make herself known. She calls out softly to Spencer to let him know it's her. She receives a muffled response.

Setting her things down on the couch, Devyn makes her way into Spencer's bedroom to see him lying on his bed. She pauses, eyes raking over his frame before she moves to her side of the bed to lie on her side in front of him.

"Hi," She whispers and his lips twitch back but not quite into a smile.

"Hi," He mutters back, reaching out the hand not tucked under his chin to grab onto her own.

"You don't have to tell me, but," Grasping tightly to his hand, Devyn turns his arm until the inside is facing up. "Know I'm here if you want. Always, okay? I know it's hard, but come to me or anyone first before..." Trailing off, Devyn lets her actions speak for her by running her fingers over the recently made red, scratch marks on the inside of his elbow.

Spencer's eyebrows scrunch and he closes his eyes, licking his lips. A mixture of embarrassment and shame sweeps across him but Devyn doesn't let it take over. She squeezes his hand before speaking again. "I noticed the signs easy enough because I used to see them in myself."

She nods when Spencer's eyes snap open to look at her and she gives him a sad smile. "I'm not saying it's the same, but I do understand."

"I didn't know," Spencer says softly. He truly hadn't known. He wonders how he didn't see any signs at the time but now that he does know and thinks back, they were obviously there.

"I never told anyone," She admits. "No one knew except, you know, the people who were involved." Licking her lips much like Spencer had previously, Devyn bites the inside her of her cheek. "Oxy."

The shortened word hangs in the air for a second before Spencer speaks. "Dilaudid." Spencer uses both his hands to fidget with Devyn's fingers. "Oxy isn't easy to get." He points out, giving her the opportunity to continue talking but Devyn smiles softly.

"This isn't about me," She tells him but before he can say anything, she does. "But if you want me to tell you, I will. I um, I've never told anyone because I've never felt comfortable. But I do with you. I trust you." 

Spencer nods and Devyn shifts a little closer towards him. "I didn't start with Oxy, no, it was smaller stuff at first. Whatever I could get my hands on. Whatever helped with the pain, you know?" Spencer nods again to show that he's listening, that he understands. "Whenever my dad...whenever he would fight with my mom, I would lock myself in my room, take whatever I had."

Clearing her throat, Devyn brings Spencer's hands up to rest in front of her face. "Then, you know, after he turned his attention on me..."

"It's okay, you don't have to," It's Spencer's turn to pull her hands to his lips, placing kisses to her knuckles.

"Yeah," She whispers and skips forward. "Even after he went away, I didn't stop. I think I mentioned an older boyfriend once," Spencer hums in confirmation that he remembers. "He was a doctor. Not the good kind," She tries to joke but it falls flat. "Yeah, he uh, he got me the Oxy. Treated me like shit but I was too high most of the time to care."

Spencer squeezes Devyn's hands and pulls her closer to him. "What made you stop? _How_ did you stop?"

"One day I...I saw my reflection but it wasn't me looking back. It was my mother." Shaking her head, Devyn pulls one of her hands towards her face to wipe to eyes. "It hit me then, I guess. I was becoming her and that's what I'd been so afraid of my whole life."

"Hey, you're not her," Spencer's thumb replaces Devyn's and he wipes her cheeks. "You got out, you stopped, because you're strong. I'm proud of you for that."

Sniffing, Devyn nods and smiles slightly. "Thank you, that means a lot." Clearing her throat for the umpteenth time, Devyn takes a deep breath. "You want to talk now? I think I've done enough of that for today. But I'm up for listening."

"Yeah," Spencer nods. "Yeah, I think I want to."

* * *

"You know I can't cook, but I can bake," Leaning over Spencer's shoulder, Devyn places a plate of brownies on the table and kisses his cheek before backing off. She sits next to him and grabs one of the chocolate treats, smiling at him as she takes a big bite.

Spencer himself takes one and eats it with his coffee. Devyn just sits back in her seat and watches him silently for minutes until she speaks up. "Dance with me."

"What?" Spencer questions, his eyebrows furrowing in confusion and surprise by her statement.

"Dance with me," Devyn repeats with a shrug, holding out a hand to him.

"I can't dance," Spencer points out but takes her hand, letting her pull him to his feet. "And there's no music."

"That's okay," Devyn says to both his statements while wrapping her arms around Spencer's neck. She feels his own go around her waist to hug her back and she starts to sway back and forth.

Spencer buries his face in Devyn's neck with a deep sigh, his arms tightening around her. He might've been unsure at first but now, just holding her in his arms. He can feel his stress melting away.

"I love you," Spencer almost doesn't hear Devyn because the words are spoken so softly. But he does and he pulls his head back to look down at her smiling face.

Smiling back, Spencer lowers his head to connect their lips in a kiss. "I love you back." He whispers, smiling wider when she laughs quietly.

"You won't leave me, right?" It's a vulnerable question, one she wouldn't normally allow herself to ask but...she has to.

"I'm not going anywhere," Spencer shakes his head and pulls Devyn back into his chest and the couple continues to dance slowly, wrapped in each other's arms.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. That last bit was so cheesy it could've been a pizza.  
> 2\. I don't know why I said note number 1.  
> 3\. We've learned something about Devyn's past! What did you guys think? Did you see that coming?  
> 4\. She opened up to Spencer and he opened up to her. It was good for both of them.  
> 5\. Despite being cheesy, wasn't that last part adorable?  
> Thanks so much for reading you guys! I can't wait to know what you thought about this chapter!
> 
> WARNINGS: Talk about past drug use and mentions of abusive relationships. 
> 
> '-'


	14. Water And Tears

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and commenting!
> 
> For those of you who have been waiting for more Richard and Devyn, here you go!

"Mm, where you going?" Devyn mumbles, her voice clouded with sleep. She squints her eyes open to watch Spencer climb out of bed and open his closet.

"Got a case," He tells her from over his shoulder while pulling out an outfit for work.

"It's so early," Devyn grumbles and rolls onto her back, placing her arm over her eyes.

"Crime waits for no one," Spencer leans over the bed and places a kiss on Devyn's cheek before disappearing into the bathroom. Sighing loudly, Devyn sits up and rubs the sleep from her eyes before moving to find her shoes and day clothes.

"I'll drive you," Devyn says when Spencer returns, fully dressed for work.

"You don't have to," He shakes his head while tying his own shoes.

"I want to. And I'm awake now, I have a shift later, so," Shrugging, Devyn pulls Spencer to his feet before grabbing her bag and jacket. "We can grab breakfast on the way, you need to eat something more than coffee."

"You don't eat coffee, you drink it."

"Don't get smart with me," Devyn chides but she smiles over at him and opens the door, allowing him out first.

Pulling to a stop outside the FBI building, Devyn smiles sadly and leans towards Spencer as he does the same towards her, meeting in the middle for a kiss. "Text me, okay? Be safe. I'll see you when you get back."

"Already can't wait." Snorting, Devyn shakes her head before kissing him again. "Bye, love."

"I love you."

"Love you back," With one more kiss, Spencer climbs out of the car and rushes inside, leaving Devyn to drive back to her own apartment.

Having showered at Spencer's the night before, Devyn forgoes taking one now and instead takes her time getting ready for work.

"I swear on everything that has sugar in it, if you don't close your mouth while you eat," Devyn motions with her hands and gives Richard a pointed look. But the man only turns his face towards her while porously smacking louder. Groaning, Devyn hits her head on the seat behind her. "Very mature."

"Never claimed to be otherwise," Richard mumbles and throws another gummy bear into his mouth.

"Pft," Shaking her head at her partner, Devyn turns to look out the window until they get their next call. The rest of their shift goes exactly like that. Devyn being annoyed but secretly amused with Richard who tries to annoy her between either helping people or dealing with hypochondriacs.

By the end of the day, Devyn is exhausted. She tries again to turn on her dead phone for some stupid reason. She knows it's not going to work. She forgot to charge it the night before and after texting Spencer whenever she got that chance that day, it died.

Rolling her eyes to herself, Devyn pulls out the keys to her door but before she slides it into the lock, she freezes. Her building is far, far from being the Ritz. Or even a four-star hotel. Hell, even a three. But she's lived here long enough, opened her door too many times not to notice new scratch marks around the keyhole.

Glancing down each side of the hallway, Devyn finds it empty and slowly reaches out, her hand grasping the nob and she slowly twists it, pushing the door open. She never leaves her door unlocked.

Devyn releases a stuttering breath and closes her door back quietly, heart beating rapidly in her chest. Moving down the hall, she knocks on the door two down from her own and waits until it creaks open slightly, stopped by the rusty, gold chain lock.

"Hi, Mrs. Gordon," She greets the older lady who looks at her with squinted eyes. She doesn't like many people, but Devyn often helps her with her groceries so she's on her good side. Or so she hopes. "Um, so sorry to bother you, but...I locked myself out of my apartment and my phones dead. I was wondering if I could just charge it real quick."

"I suppose," The woman sighs, closing her door in order to unlock it before she reopens it, stepping aside to let Devyn in.

"Thank you so much." Devyn smiles and enters, immediately going to an outlet. She pulls her charger from her purse and plugs her phone in, waiting anxiously for it to come on.

When the screen finally lights up, she sighs but any relief she feels plummets when she sees three missed calls from her lawyer. She had been expecting it, but still. With shaky hands, Devyn calls her back.

_"Devyn, I've be-"_

"He's out, isn't he?" Devyn cuts her off, tension freezing her entire body.

_"I didn't find out until after, I promise. And I tried to call you. Devyn, I'm so sorry."_

"My phone died," Devyn says weakly but that's not what she's thinking about. She pulls her purse, and the gun inside, closer towards her. "I have to go."

 _"Devyn, I-_ " Hanging up the phone before the other woman can finish, Devyn unplugs her phone and shoves it along with her charger and into her purse. Jumping to her feet, Devyn stiffly thanks Mrs. Gordon before leaving the older woman's apartment. She peaks into the hallway, looking both ways before quietly making her way to the stairs, hand resting inside her bag.

When she exits the building, she's shocked when water pours down on her. She hadn't even noticed it had started raining. Ignoring the weather, Devyn makes her way to her car, looking around constantly as she does. She checks the vehicle before climbing in and starting it, pulling out on the street.

She doesn't bother pulling out her phone again. It's old, the battery probably died again the moment she unplugged it.

The drive is much longer than she remembers. Devyn pulls into the driveway and parks her car, checking out the window before jumping from her vehicle and rushing towards the door. She knocks loudly before stepping back to wait, glancing over her shoulder periodically.

"Miller?" Richard opens his front door, eyebrows furrowed when he sees his partner standing on his porch, soaked from the rain.

"I'm sorry," She apologizes before anything else and looks over her shoulder for the umpteenth time just as her eyes start to burn. "Can I-can I stay here? For tonight? Spencer's gone and I don't have anywhere else to go." Devyn hopes he doesn't hear the way her voice cracks.

"Yeah, kid," Richard nods and waves her in. "Come on, you'll get sick."

Devyn sniffs and walks into the foyer, wiping her face, water dripping from her clothes and onto the floor. "I'm sorry," She says again but this time, she breaks. A sob breaks its way out of her throat and she lifts her hand to cover her mouth, muffling the sound.

"Okay, okay," She hears Richard say, a little awkwardly. Not that she blames him. But despite this, he wraps his arms around her, ignoring her wet close as he pulls her to him. "It's okay, tell me what's wrong." Devyn doesn't answer him but continues to cry into his chest while his hand rubs up and down her back. She hadn't even felt like crying until she got here, she'd felt frozen ever since she got to her apartment but now...now that she's in a safe place, she can't stop herself.

"Point me in the direction of the person who needs their ass kicked," Devyn lets out a choked laugh but there's no humor behind it. She lets go of her white-knuckled grip on the back of Richard's shirt and wipes her face clumsily. "Come on, let's get you dry. Don't want you catching a cold."

Grabbing a towel, Richard sets it over Devyn's head and ruffles her hair with it, smiling when she snorts. "Here," He then hands her some sweat pants and a T-shirt that she accepts before locking herself in the bathroom.

Rubbing his forehead, Richard sighs and falls back onto the couch, waiting. He's not sure how he expected his night to go, but finding the closest person he has to family soaked and crying on his porch was not one of those ways.

He remembers when he first met Devyn. Her cheery attitude was wafting off of her in waves, her smiles making her eyes shine bright. It had annoyed him endlessly at first along with her tendency to rambling but now, he can't imagine going without those things.

The bathroom door opens almost silently. Richard looks up from his hands to see Devyn slowly walking towards him, her arms folded over her stomach. His clothes are much too big for her, the fabric swallowing her petite frame, making her look even younger than she is.

Pushing himself to his feet, Richard grabs the blanket from the back of the couch and wraps it around her shoulders. "There. Better?" Devyn nods with a hum, eyes down. "Let's sit down." Moving with him, Devyn sits on the couch sideways and leans against the back, folding herself into the blanket around her.

Richard matches her position but doesn't say anything. Instead, he watches her pick at the edge of the blanket.

"What was her name?" Richard is thrown by the question but he doesn't let it show. He looks off to the side and purses his lips.

"Sam," He whispers after a moment, clearing his throat when his voice comes out rough. Devyn wonders how long it's been since he's said it. "She was adamant about that. She...she hated being called Samantha." He shakes his head with a small, sad smile. "She was very stubborn. A lot like you."

Devyn looks down again and doesn't push. He told her more than she thought he would, she doesn't want to risk upsetting him. Any more than she already has, at least.

"My dad got let out of prison today," She figures she owes him an explanation. The words come out much easier than she expects them to and she feels lighter. Like holding that information to herself was this heavyweight but now that someone else knows, it's not so hard to carry. "And he knows where I live, so," Devyn clears her throat and shrugs, picking at her nails.

"You think he'll try to contact you?"

"I think he already has," Contact isn't the right word but Devyn's glad it's the one he used. "When I got home, my door was unlocked. Evidence that it had been picked." Devyn takes a deep breath in through her nose and lets it out through her mouth. "I didn't even go inside, I just left."

"Good," Devyn's eyes flicker up to Richard's, the man's emotions skillfully hidden. "You're staying here or with Spencer until you find a new place."

"Rich, you don't-"

"You're staying here," Richard cuts her off, voice leaving no room for argument. Devyn sighs and deflates further into the couch. "It's late, have you eaten?"

"Not exactly hungry," Devyn whispers, clutching the blanket around her tighter.

"Tired?"

"Yeah," She admits with a small nod. "But I don't-I don't..."

"Want to watch tv?" Looking up through her lashes, Devyn meets Richard's eyes and nods. The man twists on the couch before grabbing the remote and Devyn moves closer to him, stopping when her shoulder meets his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Richard is just the best, isn't he?  
> 2\. Well, Devyn's dad is out, I wonder what that means for her future. Any ideas?  
> 3\. Again, I bring up this moment with Richard. It was one I had in mind this entire story. I was so excited to write it! And I'm happy with how it turned out.  
> 4\. Richard is just so caring and kind. But also a little unsure when it comes to showing his emotions. Probably because of things in his past.  
> 5\. With this new information, do you guys have any new thoughts and theories?
> 
> Thank you guys for reading! There's so much more coming! Lots of angst and hurt/comfort! I hope you guys are ready for some heartbreaking stuff. But there's also good things so don't worry to much...or maybe you should.
> 
> '-'


	15. The Moon And The Stars

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again I saved yesterday's chapter as a draft instead of posting...I'm so sorry. So two chapters today, I suppose.
> 
> Thanks for reading, commenting, and leaving Kudos!

Devyn doesn't tell Spencer. Not while he's away. She knows it'll only worry and distract him and maybe...maybe she wants more time before he knows. More time to pretend like it's not real. She does make a trip to his apartment to collect the few clothes she'd left there. She's not quite ready to go back to her own apartment just yet.

Work is the same, though Devyn finds herself looking over her shoulder near constantly. The looks from Richard don't go unnoticed by the young woman either. But she does talk to him. Not all the time, but sometimes. On the couch, while watching tv, she'll tell him little bits about...whatever. It makes her feel better.

When Spencer gets back from the team's latest case, instead of coming to his place, Devyn invites him to Richards. With the man's blessing, of course. It was actually his idea. It's odd at first for Devyn, almost like she's bringing her boyfriend over to meet her parents...but that's just ridiculous.

After telling Spencer the situation, he asks her to come home with him. To stay...indefinitely. Devyn accepts, of course she does. She hugs Richard goodbye, it takes the man a second to return it, still a little awkward with showing so much affection.

Spencer offers to take her to her place the next day to get some more of her things. She agrees. Despite not being overly joyed by him seeing her place, Devyn doesn't want to go alone and she only has so many things at his place.

Devyn's never been a big owner of things. Not even when she was a kid. She had the things she needed, sometimes not even that, and that habit followed her into adulthood. Everything she cares to take with her fits in a single suitcase.

Devyn's made it a point never to use Spencer's job connections for...anything. Not that she's ever needed to, but she promised herself that she never would. But when she runs into trouble while trying to get a restraining order against her father, he helps. She didn't even have to ask. She's only glad when she doesn't hear from the man.

But the stress starts to get to her. She knows it and Spencer can see it despite her attempts to hide it. When she's stressed, he's stressed, and then nobody is happy. And as always, Spencer is the one to solve the problem.

When Devyn gets back after her shift, it's to find Spencer packing.

"Um, okay..." She trails off, leaning against the doorframe to watch him. "Should I be worried?"

"Nope," Spencer shakes his head and smiles, stopping his movements to stand in front of her. his hands run down her arms until he grabs onto her hands and he brings them up to his lips. "We're going on a trip."

"We are?" She questions with a tilt of her head.

"Mh-hmm," Spencer hums. "I already cleared the time off with your supervisor."

"How do you know- You know, never mind," Devyn shakes her head and shrugs. "Where are we going?" Anywhere away from here sounds great to her.

"Vegas,"

Devyn gasps and follows behind him into the room. "Are you taking me to meet your mother?"

"Figured it was time," Spencer copies her earlier shrug and smiles down at her. "I told her we were coming already. She's excited to meet you. Though...she may have..."

"What?"

"Threatened you?" He says slowly, the words sounding like a question.

"Uh," Devyn chuckles despite herself. "How so?"

"No, she's just worried that..." Spencer trails off, a thoughtful look on his face. "I don't know," He shrugs yet again. "She's my mother. She worries."

"That doesn't exactly instill confidence."

"It'll be fine," Spencer says and kisses her quickly before moving away.

"It'll be fine, he says," Devyn whispers under her breath but she moves to pack her own bag.

* * *

The plane ride to Nevada is about as glamorous as it sounds. But the couple arrive soon enough and check into their hotel but they don't stay, instead they leave to go see Diana as soon as they can.

Devyn fidgets the entire way over. When they exit the vehicle, Spencer grabs onto her hand and squeezes, easing most of her nerves.

"Spencer," The lady behind the desk greets with a smile and Reid returns it. "She's been talking non-stop since you told her you were visiting. Telling everyone that her son was bringing his beautiful girlfriend. Her words." She then smiles at Devyn who nods back, suddenly bashful.

"She's doing good today?"

"Really good," The woman nods and motions towards the other room. "Go on back."

"Thank you," Spencer says before moving away, leading Devyn at his side. He clears his throat and looks down at her before taking a deep breath. "Mom?" The blonde woman in the chair before them turns at his voice, standing as a smile makes its way onto her face.

"Spencer," Opening her arms, Diana moves forward and engulfs her son in a hug that he quickly returns. "You feel skinny," She states while pulling back, her hands holding his upper arms. "Have you been eating enough?"

"Yes, mom," Spencer mumbles. "Um, this is Devyn. Remember? I told you about her."

"The girl who stole my son's heart," Devyn's eyes widen just slightly and she looks to Spencer. But the next thing she knows, Diana is hugging her as well. "You're also skinny. What's with you young people?"

"Mom," Spencer whispers to her and she holds up her hands while backing off.

"It's good you made time to come, I don't see you enough," Diana says when they all take a seat and Spencer frowns.

"I know, I'm sorry."

"You're grown up now, I know that," Diana tells her son. "But you're still my little boy." Devyn smiles at that, squeezing Spencer's hand and smiling up at him.

"Mrs. Reid-"

"Please, call me Diana," The older woman cuts Devyn off, but not unkindly.

"Diana," Devyn corrects. "I uh, wasn't sure but I have to ask. Do you have any pictures of little Spencer?" Said man groans, his head falling back onto the couch behind him.

"Do I?" Diana mumbles and moves her arm over the side of the chair and brings it back, holding a big photo album. Devyn smiles at Spencer, raising her eyebrows. Diana must've already planned on looking at them. "Here he is as a baby," She moves to sit on the couch next to Devyn, opening the book to the first page and pointing at the pictures.

"Aww," Devyn coos but Spencer only seems more annoyed and embarrassed. "Look at those glasses," Devyn mutters, pointing to a six-year-old Spencer with glasses a bit too big for his face. "You were adorable." She tells her boyfriend and he smiles a tight-lipped smile. "Still are, just, handsome as well."

"I bet Garcia can find some pictures of you as a child," Spencer says but Devyn shakes her head.

"There are things even PG can't find," Devyn whispers to him before turning back to the photo album.

An hour later, Devyn excuses herself to the bathroom, leaving mother and son together. "I like her," Diana states as soon as the younger woman is out of earshot. Spencer's smile widens at his mother's approval. "When are you going to ask her?"

"Ask her what?" Spencer questions, face scrunching up in confusion.

"I know you, Spencer. The way you look at her, it's only a matter of time before I get a daughter-in-law."

"I-" Spencer cuts himself off and clears his throat, glancing towards where Devyn disappeared to. Despite it just being his mother he's talking to, a blush still spreads across his cheeks. "I've thought about it," He admits. "But...I don't know."

"What's worrying you?"

Shrugging, Spencer scratches the back of his neck. "I guess I feel like we haven't been together long enough. And I don't think that matters, she's the most amazing person I've ever met, I can't imagine not being with her but..." He trails off, looking down at his hands, his knee bouncing. "What if that's not what she wants?" The fear and worry goes deeper than that but it's the simplest way he knows how to say it.

"Spencer," Diana sighs and shakes her head. "The way you look at her...she looks at you the same. To you, it's like she hung the moon. To her, it's like you hung the stars. If that's not a perfect match, I don't know what is."

"Maybe," Spencer mutters, catching sight of Devyn from the corner of his eye. His mother's words do help, but there's still that pit of anxiety in the bottom of his stomach.

"What're you guys talking about?"

"Nothing," Spencer answers, a little too quickly and Devyn gives him a strange look but doesn't push the subject.

The couple spend a little more time with Diana before leaving with the promise to see her again before they leave. Spencer takes her to a place he used to frequent for dinner. Devyn catches him staring at her from across the table at one point. He flushes and looks down, his mother's words running through his head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Devyn met Diana and I think it went well! What about you guys?  
> 2\. Devyn did tell Spencer about her father getting out. She made the smart decision and didn't keep it from him, thankfully. So now they're living together for now  
> 3\. Our couple is still in Vegas. Much could happen...theories?
> 
> Thanks for reading! I'd love to know what you guys think of this chapter!
> 
> '-'


	16. The Losses We Feel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!

Spencer's lips twitch to the side when he looks down at his phone. He doesn't remember making a noise but he must have because the next thing he knows, Devyn is asking. "What?" She sits up behind him in bed, resting her chin on his shoulder.

"My dad knows I'm in town," He tells her. "Apparently my mother told him."

"Okay," Devyn says slowly. "What's he saying?"

"He wants to meet before I leave."

"You sound conflicted," Devyn observes and moves to sit next to him, grabbing his arm. "I know you have a rocky relationship with your father, and trust me, I'm no stranger to that. But I also know you guys have been trying to fix it." Spencer sighs and nods. Every since reconnecting with William, it took a while, but he decided, with the help of his mother, to not cut the man out of his life. Not completely, anyway.

"Yeah," Spencer mumbles and turns to her. "What do you say. Want to meet my father?"

Hours later when lunch rolls around, Spencer and Devyn make their way to the agreed-upon restaurant. William is already there and he stands when he sees his son, waving them both over.

"Spencer," He greets with a smile and Spencer nods back tightly.

"Dad," The words sounds weird on his tongue and he nearly winces. "This is, uh,"

"Devyn," The young woman introduces herself and squeezes Spencer's hand before they all sit.

"It's great to meet you," William smiles but Devyn only hums, her own lips pulled back into a thin line. "So, how have you been?"

"Good," Spencer nods and Devyn shakes her head, closing her eyes for a moment. "And you?"

"I've been good," William copies Spencer's nods and Devyn sighs, looking between them.

"You guys know how awkward this is, right?" She asks and William huffs a laugh while Spencer slumps in his seat, eyebrows rising in agreement. "So, William, you're a lawyer." After that, Devyn does her best to keep the conversation flowing and the tension to a minimum. Sometimes that's easier than others but by the end of lunch, the three of them are leaving the restaurant with no ill feelings. She'll call that a win.

They catch a flight back home before the day is over and arrive back in Virginia late that night.

"I don't like flying, I'm going to sleep for twenty-four hours, don't wake me," Devyn groans as she falls onto the bed, curling up under the blankets. "I don't know how you do it all the time."

"Having a private jet helps," Spencer whispers and joins his girlfriend, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her closer to him.

"I bet it does," Devyn hums sleepily and falls asleep moments later.

* * *

You know that saying, "If it's not one thing, it's another."? Devyn isn't sure if it's a popular saying or if it's just something she's heard before. But she feels it appropriate to describe her life.

Sniffing, Devyn pulls her knees even tighter to her chest and hugs them to herself. The hiss and hum of the ventilator feels louder than normal, sounding in time to the pounding in her head.

Time passes but Devyn doesn't move. The concept of time has long since left her.

She doesn't hear the door opening behind her, she doesn't react until a hand lands on her shoulder. She flinches, her head whipping around to see Spencer sitting by her side. She sighs and slumps in her seat.

"I've been looking for you," Spencer says quietly but the worry is evident in his voice.

"Sorry, I-" Devyn's voice gets caught in her throat and she purses her lips. She sniffs again and wipes her face with a weak hand. Spencer moves closer to her, hand shifting from her shoulder and onto her back. "Her doctor called me-" Devyn starts again, her voice but a mere whisper. She fears it'll break if she speaks any louder. "I've known she wasn't getting any better...guess I just didn't want to accept that she was getting worse."

Spencer doesn't speak as he stands. He pulls Devyn up as well and pulls her into his arms, one arm wrapped around her back, his other hand running through her hair. "I should hate her," Devyn grabs the back of Spencer's jacket and squeezes. "Despite everything he did to her, to me, she still stayed. I should hate her...but I can't."

"She's your mother," Spencer whispers softly into her ear.

"She was," Devyn agrees with a small nod. "She's..."

"I know," Spencer mumbles when Devyn trails off, tightening his arms around her. "I saw Tonya. She told me."

Spencer can feel Devyn's tear soaking into the front of his shirt and without even meaning to, he starts to rock her back and forth. "She's never going to wake up." Devyn chokes out, her silent cries becoming louder.

When Spencer couldn't find Devyn, he'd called her. When she didn't answer, he texted Richard. When that didn't pan out, he came here. He knows this is one of the places she comes when she's dealing with something. But when Tonya stopped him just outside the room, he learned the real reason she came.

Karina Merrick was officially pronounced as brain dead today.

When she stops crying, Spencer pulls Devyn down into a chair, sitting her on his lap. She rests her head on his shoulder but doesn't speak.

"Do you want to stay?"

"What's the point?" Devyn mumbles in response to Spencer's question and she feels him sigh.

"Dev," He starts but she cuts him off.

"No, Spence, she's gone," Devyn shakes her head and wipes her face again. "Machines are keeping her body alive but she's...she's dead." When her voice cracks, Devyn lifts a hand to cover her mouth and sniffs.

"Do you want to leave, or..." Spencer trails off but he doesn't need to say it.

"I don't know...what I need to do," Devyn has felt helpless many times in her life. Her whole life it seems. This is definitely one of those moments. She's not sure if she's ever felt this helpless before. "But I don't want to leave her like this. I know it's not what she would want." Devyn knows her mother was a free-spirited type before he met her father. She never liked being confined in one place...like she is now. She would hate this.

Spencer nods in understanding before gently explaining her options and the process of those to the best of his abilities. Devyn tries her best to stay strong. He can see it. The way she bites the inside of her cheek so hard it draws blood in an effort to not cry again. He hates it. Seeing her in so much pain. All he wants to do is stop it but he doesn't know how. Doesn't know if he can.

Spencer spots the moment Devyn shuts down in that way she does. It's rare that it happens, but he has seen it before. The doctor and a grief counselor come in and explain basically everything he had before. Devyn nods along but he isn't sure if she's really hearing their words. Her eyes never leave her mother's face. Not until she's handed the papers to sign.

When the ventilator is switched off, Devyn hides her face in Spencer's chest as her mother's heart slowly stops. He rubs her back in a poor attempt of comfort and stands there with her. She's the first one to move away, leaving the room without looking over her shoulder. Spencer follows quickly, catching up wordlessly. He reaches for her hand, grasping it tightly in his own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Well, Devyn met William. That's nice  
> 2...Sad times. Devyn's mother has passed away. How do you think she'll handle things?  
> 3\. At least Spencer was there for her. Right?  
> 4\. I really like putting my characters through tough stuff, huh? This isn't even breaking the ice on what's to come.  
> 5\. Also, Devyn uses her mothers maiden name. That's why it's different.
> 
> Well, thank you guys for reading! I'd love to know what you think of this chapter!
> 
> '-'


	17. Dull Colors

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and commenting!

"No, of course, take all the time you need," Hotch speaks into the phone, nodding a little as he does. He sighs slightly but his face shows no other signs of how he's feeling. "Give her my condolences." With that and a mumbled, "Bye," Hotch hangs up the phone and slides the device into his pocket. He takes a second before leaving his office to join the team at the round table.

"Reid won't be joining us for this one," He tells them all while taking his seat, purposely looking down at the case file when all heads and confused, worried expressions turn to him. "He's fine." He says before they can question him and he nods pointedly towards Garcia. "Let's focus on the case."

"Right," The blonde nods, her lips still turned down in a worried frown. But she stands despite this and clicks the remote, pulling up the pictures for their latest case.

* * *

"Hey," Spencer whispers softly from behind Devyn, his hands moving to rest on her shoulders. "It's time to go. You ready?"

"Not really." Devyn mumbles, voice quiet and blank.

"No, that was a stupid question," Spencer says more to himself than to her. "No one is ever ready for something like this." He tells her, hands moving up and down her arms now. "And that's okay, you're not expected to be."

"Let's just go," Spencer nods and Devyn tries to walk away but he doesn't let her without first taking her hand into his own. He squeezes, smiling a sad, tight smile when she squeezes back.

The cemetery isn't full. Karina had lost contact with all of her friends after meeting her husband and she never made new ones after they married. Her parents have long since passed and being an only child left no other close family.

Devyn herself doesn't know many people. She could never make any long-lasting relationships when she was young. And through her first years of college, she was...reckless, for lack of a better word. Anyone she met then wasn't worth staying in contact with. After she got herself together, she'd been so focused on her studies that she hadn't even made an effort to meet people.

Richard was the first person she'd made some kind of friendship with. Despite his slight callousness when they first met, she'd continued to be nice..tried to create a relationship. She had been lonely for so long, she'd realized then that she wanted other people in her life. People she knew, people who knew her. Not just people that would walk past her on the street.

And then Spencer came along. After everything, she hadn't wanted to let the chance to get to know him slip away. So, despite the anxiety coursing through her entire body, she had taken a chance in giving him her number. And she's glad every day that she did.

She's been getting to know his friends, the team, more too. Morgan most of all. Devyn had never had any siblings but she's always dreamed about having an older brother. One who would always be there, love her, protect her. And somehow over the time that they've known each other, he's filled that gap in her life. But despite this, she doesn't want him, doesn't want any of them, to know.

So the cemetery isn't full.

The ceremony is short. Devyn hadn't wanted to drag it out. She'd picked her mother's favorite flowers. The colors help light up the dreary day though Devyn can't help but think that they look duller than she remembers.

Devyn feels sick by the end of the funeral. She just wants to go to bed, try to sleep this feeling away.

She doesn't release her hold on Spencer's arm as the couple turn away to leave. But before she can process her movements, her feet suddenly become stuck. It happens so fast, Spencer stumbles slightly, her hold on his arm only tightening.

"Dev?" He questions the young woman, eyebrows furrowed but she doesn't meet his gaze. Her eyes continue to stare past him and Spencer follows her sightline to see a man standing on the edge of the cemetery.

For the longest time, Devyn's only felt fear when she thought of her father. She can't remember a time where she wasn't scared of him. Though she likes to think that there was a time that they were happy. Where her mother and her father truly loved each other, loved her. But if that was ever true, it hasn't been for a long time.

She'd hoped after he went away, she'd never see him again. Hoped, though she knew the time would come. She just hadn't seen it going like this.

Devyn had thought that fear would come back tenfold when she laid her eyes on him again. But it's almost like it all floods out of her system and a boiling rage takes its place. It's hot under her skin like fire, melting the figurative ice holding her in place.

Devyn releases her hold on Spencer and pushes herself forward. Her feet pound on the wet grass under her feet. She doesn't hear Spencer call after her in confusion before quickly following. All of her focus is on the man that murdered her mother.

Maybe that's why she's able to do it. The grief she feels for losing the only parent that ever cared for her. The knowledge that Spencer and Richard, the two people she feels safest with, are only just behind her.

As soon as she's close enough, Devyn's arm flies out, her palm connecting with her father's cheek. His head doesn't as much as flinch to the side but he doesn't try to stop her either. The blank look on his face doesn't falter for a second and it only makes Devyn more upset. She hadn't realized she'd been crying until that point.

Devyn is unable to form words. She isn't sure if there are any to express how she feels about the man in front of her. But it doesn't matter. Spencer reaches her side then, having picked up his pace. He ignores Devyn's father and pulls her away from him quickly, starting them towards her car.

Devyn gasps for her breath but doesn't fight against Spencer. She willingly goes with him, climbing into the passenger seat when he opens the door for her.

"Devyn-"

"Please just drive," Devyn whispers, cutting Spencer off and he nods, complying with her request.

The ride is silent. Devyn can see Spencer glancing over at her every few seconds but she doesn't say anything. She's out of the car as soon as it's parked and she starts towards the apartment building but she stops, waiting for Spencer to reach her side before entering the building.

Spencer is the last one in the apartment. He closes and locks the door behind him and watches Devyn with pursed lips.

"I don't want to talk about it," Devyn speaks before he can even ask and he nods. "I just- I don't...I don't feel good."

"I know," Spencer whispers and steps forward, wrapping his arms around her in hopes to bring her some comfort. "Want to lie down?" Devyn nods against his chest and Spencer kisses her hair before moving them both into the bedroom. He nudges Devyn to sit and removes her shoes for her before they both climb under the covers but neither manages to fall asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Funerals are always sad...Devyn had a moment there. Seeing her father after all this time. And she slapped him. You go girl.  
> 2\. Spencer is stil by Devyn's side. She isn't sure she could do it without him or Richard. Both the amazing men in her life.  
> 3\. But I once again bring it up. Devyn's father has shown himself...I wonder what this means for the future.  
> 4\. The team knows something's up...and you know how curious they can be.
> 
> I think that's all I have to say for now. Thank you guys so much for reading and reviewing! It makes me so happy and excited to keep posting this story. Someone apologized to me just the other day for leaving a long review and I would like to say, the longer the review the better. But that's not to say I don't enjoy the simple ones either. They're all amazing and I appreciate every letter and every second it took to type it. Thank you guys so much! You're all amazing!
> 
> '-'


	18. Close Call

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am posting a warning for this chapter. It's not anything crazy but I felt I should still put one. It's at the end of the chapter if you want to read.
> 
> Thanks for reading!

Devyn sighs when she wakes and stretches out her stiff muscles. Her limbs move over to Spencer's side of the bed but they meet nothing except empty space. She squints her fuzzy eyes open to see her boyfriend nowhere in sight. When the smell of breakfast cooking in the other room reaches her nose, she smiles.

Rubbing her face, Devyn pulls herself out of bed and slides her bare feet into the kitchen. "You're cute when you're cooking."

"You say that about everything I do," Spencer turns to her with a smile, lifting his free arm to wrap around her shoulders, tucking Devyn into his side.

"Because you're always cute," She mumbles. "Doesn't matter what you're doing."

"I was going to bring this to you in bed," Spencer whispers into her hair and Devyn shrugs.

"Sorry. But I'd rather eat with you, anyway."

"You know, I can stay another day," Spencer reminds her softly but Devyn shakes her head and pulls away.

"I'm okay, Spence," Pulling down two cups from the cupboard before grabbing the juice from the fridge. "Really. I just want to go to work and..." Trailing off, Devyn takes a deep breath and smiles at Spencer. "I've had my time, I need to get back to normal. Okay?"

"Yeah, okay," Spencer nods and moves the eggs off the stove. He's still worried, he'll always be worried for her but he can see it in her eyes. See that she's telling the truth when she says she's okay. "You'll call me if-"

"Yes, I will call you if for whatever reason I need to," Devyn cuts him off but apologizes with a kiss. "Now, let's eat, shall we?"

After helping clean up from breakfast, Spencer gets ready for work and leaves Devyn with a not-so-quick kiss. Despite her reassurances, he hates leaving her now. He knows that's she's doing okay, he truly believes that, but it's still hard. She's still having a tough time. But like she said, they have to move on.

Going into work, he prepares for the questions he knows will come. Devyn hadn't wanted anyone to know and he respected that. He'd told Hotch not to say anything and the man promised he wouldn't. But he hasn't been here so without a hint, the team's imaginations are probably running wild. As they usually do.

As he suspected, all eyes turn towards him when he pushes through the double glass doors leading into the bullpen. Spencer sighs and ducks his head to removes his messenger bag strap from around his shoulder before plopping down into his seat.

"You going to tell us where you've been?" Derek is the first to break. He stops what he's doing and folds his arms over his chest, staring the youngest team member down.

"Nope," Spencer says, popping the 'p' while shaking his head slightly.

"Is everything okay?" Emily questions next, voice soft and hesitant, but also curious.

"Yup," Spencer says in the same tone as before, eyes refusing to meet those of his colleagues. Said colleagues share a look that goes unseen by the young man and Morgan sighs.

"Is Dev okay?" That finally gets a bigger reaction out of Spencer. He stops what he's doing and looks up but not at them.

"She's okay," He nods after a moment and resumes his actions.

"You don't sound so sure," It's once again Emily's turn to speak and Spencer wonders if they planned that. Going back to forth in their questioning.

Spencer hesitates once again and closes his eyes. "It's not for me to say," He settles for saying. He knows it won't satisfy them so he continues. "I can't but...maybe she will." He's not optimistic that she will, but he hopes she'll talk to them. Yes, Devyn has him but he'll admit that she needs more than _just_ him sometimes. Devyn is the kind of person that likes to be with people and she's been starved of that most of her life. Spencer is happy that she's growing closer to his friends, making them her own as well. It's good for her.

Being starved of human interaction for someone like Devyn can be dangerous in ways. She's had that cheery side to her ever since he met her and she always seems to find her way back to that. But there's been a difference since they started going out. Her happiness has seemed less...forced. And despite everything that's happened lately, she can still smile and joke. Their relationship isn't suffering. Spencer doesn't think he's ever met anyone stronger.

* * *

Huffing, Devyn pulls herself into the passenger side of the ambulance and leans back on her seat. She rubs her eyes before buckling her seatbelt. "I swear, one more person calls about having a heart attack because of minor heartburn. I will demolish greasy food from this earth."

"I'd stop you," Richard says, voice monotone as usual. "I love grease."

"But not your health, apparently," Devyn mumbles and leans her head back, closing her eyes.

"Hey, you good?"

"Mm-hmm," She hums in confirmation and before Richard can say anything else, a call comes through the radio.

The dispatcher rambles off the address before the reason for the call. " _Adolescent drowning_." Any sleep left in Devyn's system is yanked from her immediately and she sits up, readying herself. Richard's already started down the road, sirens ringing out loudly into the day.

Before the vehicle has stopped completely, Devyn is jumping out, grabbing her bag before rushing around to the back of the house.

"I only left him for a second!" The frantic, teary voice of a young girl cries out when Devyn is seen. The woman's eyes shift from the wet teenager and towards the pool before she finally sees the small boy lying on the ground beside it, motionless.

Rushing to the child's side, Devyn falls to her knees, Richard appearing beside her. She checks the boy's pulse and listens for his breathing before starting compressions. Richard places an ambu bag over the boy's mouth and starts pumping air into his lungs.

"How old is he?" Richard questions the crying girl loudly, ears listening for her answer and to the numbers Devyn is counting under her breath.

"He's five," The girl stutters and falls to her knees near-by. "I-I'm babysitting. His- oh go- his parents. I just left for a second! I told him to stay away from the edge."

"How long since he went under?"

"Um, five minutes?" The girl chokes, shaking her head. "I don't know! Please, just help him!"

"His name?" Devyn gasps out without stopping her movements and starts counting to herself once the words leave her mouth.

"Jonathan- Johnny."

"Come on, Johnny," Devyn mumbles to the boy, her arms aching, her stomach turning when she feels the boy's ribs giving under the pressure of her hands. But seconds later, the tiny child is coughing. She and Richard turn to boy onto his side, allowing him to spit up all the water he can before an oxygen mask is being placed over his face, and they're lifting him onto the stretcher.

After loading the kid into the ambulance, Richard closes the back doors and rushes to the driver's seat. Devyn hooks Jonathan up to the EKG, trying her best to ignore the teenager crying next to her.

She tells her the hospital they're going to, demands that she keep calling the boy's parents until they answer and fill them in on what's happening.  
Jonathan's eyes flutter open and even though she's sure he's not really coherent, she smiles down at him. "Hey, little man, you're okay. Just try to relax, alright?" As she suspected, Johnny's eyes fall closed again in time with the ambulance stopping.

Richard is pulling the doors open and helping her get him out in seconds. They both wheel the boy into the ER, informing the staff of what happened and the patient's condition before he's taken off their hands.

Devyn breaths heavily as she watches them take the boy away. She swears she'll never complain about a false alarm again.

"Come on, kid," Richard clapping a hand on her shoulder pulls Devyn out of her head and she nods before following him.

When Devyn completes her report, she lets out a deep sigh and drops her pen onto the counter. She turns and leans her back against it, closing her eyes. "Hey," Richard's voice gets her attention and she turns to look at him lazily. "You did good."

"Yeah," Devyn whispers and looks down at her nails. "Let's go."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Of course Devyn is still sad about her Mother's death but she's doing okay. Some of why will be said in the next chapter. It's also been longer than it seems, as between most of these chapters.  
> 2\. Derek and Emily questioning Reid. I love that scene.  
> 3\. Their response time for that call? Record breaking lol. They be zooming. Ima say they were in the neighborhood already.  
> 4\. But yeah, that was tough. But the boy is okay! He will live!  
> 5\. I miss writing this story. I need to start on those one-shots. Even though you guys haven't read all the story yet, you can think of what else you want to see and let me know! I shall write it! Time between chapters for example. I'm also going to go back before the story started. Like Devyn and Richard first meeting.
> 
> Okay, that was a lot of notes. So, thanks for reading! I look forward to your reviews!
> 
> ___
> 
> Warning: Near death of a child? I'm not sure how to phrase this.
> 
> '-'


	19. Friends Like These

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating yesterday. It was a busy day. And I may have been disheartened by the lack of reviews. I know I'm over reacting, I just have no self-esteem so I apologize.
> 
> Thanks for reading!

"Hey, so, I was thinking," Spencer says while taking a seat on his coffee table across from Devyn who smirks at his words.

"Oh, no," She mumbles, lips turning up into a real smile when he gives her a look. "I'm kidding."

"Mm-hmm," Spencer hums but he grins himself and hooks his hand behind her knees to pull her closer to him. "Don't look for a new place."

Raising her eyebrows, Devyn cocks her head to the side. "No?"

"No," Spencer shakes his head and looks off to the side tentatively. "I mean, you already have all your stuff here. Why not just keep it that way?"

"Dr. Reid, are you asking me to move in with you?" Devyn's smile grows and she grabs Spencer's hands, ducking her head to meet his eyes.

"I'm asking you to stay moved in with me." Spencer nods, more confident now that he sees she likes the idea.

"Well I would say that's a great idea," Devyn leans forward to connect her lips with Spencer's and pulls back just enough to speak. "You sure?"

"Are you?"

"Definitely." Devyn nods and Spencer's the one to initiate the kiss this time.

"If you're in, I'm in." Devyn lets out a quiet squeal of excitement and wraps her arms around Spencer's neck, all but jumping into his lap.

Hours later while the couple is cleaning up from cooking lunch, a knock sounds at the door. Devyn and Spencer's eyebrows furrow and they turn to each other at the same time and shrug.

"I'll get it," She states and moves away quickly. She stops in front of the door and looks through the peephole, scoffing and shaking her head with a smile. "I knew it," She says as a greeting when she opens the door. "You're secretly in love with me."

Morgan's scoff is similar to her own and he also shakes his head. "Funny," He mumbles sarcastically but his smile shows that he truly is amused. "But these are for you." He holds out the flowers in his hand and Devyn takes them with raised eyebrows. She glances over her shoulder to Spencer who holds his hands up.

"I didn't say anything."

"He didn't have to," Morgan says and shoves his hands into his pockets. "He's not the only profiler in town."

"Hmm," Devyn hums and nods, looking between both men. "It's fine." She then moves to the side, allowing Derek entrance. "I'm gonna...put these in water." Gesturing towards the flowers, Devyn moves into the kitchen to find something to put them in. Spencer doesn't have a vase, so she settles on a large glass.

Spencer and Derek are talking amongst themselves when Devyn joins them again. She takes a deep breath when she reaches their sides. "Thank you for the flowers, Derek."

"That's about the extent to my knowledge on how to cheer up a woman," The older man jokes but turns a little more serious right after he does. "You gonna tell me what's been going on?"

Hesitating, Devyn looks up to Spencer and he gives her a small, supportive nod. Devyn nods back and sighs before turning back to Morgan. "My mother died."

"Dev," Derek says in surprise, looking to her like she'd lost her mind. "Why didn't you say anything?"

"Thought it'd be easier," She shrugs. "And it wasn't sudden. She'd been...sick for a while, so," Devyn shakes her hand and licks her lips. "You know, I was expecting it."

"Doesn't mean it's any easier," Morgan tells her and offers a quick hug.

"No but, I'm doing okay. Thanks for...checking up." Devyn offers him a smile and resumes her place at Spencer's side, her hand sliding into his own. "It means a lot."

"Of course," Derek nods. "You know I'm here, we all are, for you guys if you ever need anything."

Devyn clears her throat when she feels a ball of emotion creeping up on her and she forces a smile. "Well," She states loudly, trying to move on from the current subject. "It's a beautiful day, I don't know about you but we're not doing anything. Want to call PG and go out?" She wouldn't want Derek to be the third wheel and who better to call to be his stand-in date than Penelope?

"Sounds like a plan."

* * *

As she had expected, Garcia jumped at the opportunity to spend the day with three of her favorite people. Her words. It was past lunch and everyone had eaten so they all decide to just grab ice cream instead and walk through a park while they enjoy the cold treat.

"Ooh," Garcia suddenly says loudly, holding up a finger. She continues to hang off of Morgan's arm when she turns to Devyn who matches her position with Spencer. "Lila Archer,"

"Garcia," Spencer sighs and closes his eyes while Derek chuckles, shaking his head.

"Who?" Devyn questions with a confused smile and looks between everyone present.

"This actress we met on a case," The blonde tells the other woman excitedly.

"Come on, baby girl," Derek takes pity on his younger co-worker but Garcia shrugs.

"It was way before they met, it's fine," She tells him before looking back to Devyn who eagerly awaits the story.

"Lila Archer, young, blonde, she took a liking to none other than our boy genius here," Penelope reaches over and taps Reid's arm. The man himself groans and throws his head back, looking to the heavens as if praying for this to be over. "They kissed in her pool."

"Oh, did they?" Devyn asks, turning to look up at her boyfriend who smiles sheepishly at her. "Can't blame her." She shrugs. It's not like she can be mad. Spencer hadn't even met her at the time. He's allowed to have had relationships before her. She sure had some before him. "He is a great kisser."

It's Morgan's turn to groan and he waves the couple away playfully. He then decides to join Penelope. He's never been one to pass up the opportunity to tease his little brother. "Hey, what was that bartender's name? The one you impressed with that magic trick?"

"Austin Pines," Spencer answers without thinking but as soon as the words leave his mouth, he trips over his own feet and chokes on air. The others only laugh. "I-nope."

"Pretty boy's got more game than we thought," Morgan reaches over the girl's to clap his friend on the shoulder and Spencer ducks his head, cheeks turning a brighter red.

"Guess I'll have to keep him closer," Devyn jokes and pulls on Spencer's arm. "Don't worry," She whispers to him. "I trust you." What's the point of a relationship if you can't trust your partner?

"Aww, that's sweet," Garcia's voice pulls the couple's attention away from each other again and the four continue their walk down the street.

When the weather changes from sunny to cloudy, the group decide to catch a movie instead of cutting the day short. They all decide on a comedy.

"I'm craving Mexican food," Devyn says when they exit the movie, smiles and laughs still radiating off the group. "Enchiladas suizas, to be exact."

"Oh, I know a great place close by, very authentic." Garcia tells her and she nods in interest. "There Sopes de pastor is the best."

"I guess it's settled then," Morgan nods and thirty minutes later, they're all sitting around a table at the restaurant, eating and laughing.

"We need to do this more," Garcia says, a little too loudly. Morgan slides her margarita a little further away from her when she's not looking. "Because-because you guys are great and I love you so much." The blonde then reaches out to Devyn and grabs onto the young woman's hand. "And you're just so pretty. Like, I want to be mad your face is so perfect but I can't because I love you and you're so nice."

"Thank you," Devyn's cheeks hurt from smiling so widely and she chuckles, glancing over at Spencer who nods.

"She's not wrong, your face is perfect." Devyn snorts and shakes her head but she blushes at the compliments. She also feels a little bad for not joining Garcia in her drinking but she hasn't touched any alcohol since she got sober and doesn't plan on starting. She feels it's too big of a risk, even if alcohol was never a big problem for her. And Spencer's never been one to drink, something she finds immense comfort in. And Derek is driving, so. That leaves Penelope to drink alone. But the blonde doesn't seem bothered by that.

"Alright, baby girl," Morgan helps Penelope stand at the end of dinner and she gladly uses his arm to stable herself. "Let's go."

"Yes, take me home," Penelope points towards the door and Devyn burst out laughing before they all make their way outside.

"Thanks for tonight," Devyn whispers to Derek when they share a parting hug and he nods, patting her back.

"See you later, little lady."

"Goodnight." Waving to their friends, Spencer and Devyn make their own way home. Devyn smiles at the thought. Home is with Spencer now. She's not sure if she's ever had a real home before because she's never felt like this. But she can say for sure that she's found a home in Spencer. Home isn't with him. He is home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Spencer asked Devyn to move in with him officially! Yay, that's a big step for our couple.  
> 2\. Derek being a nosy but good friend. More like big brother. It's adorable.  
> 3\. Those four had a fun little double date, I thought it was cute and fun.  
> 4\. I want to say something about something but I think you guys would figure it out so easily. You guys are to good at guessing things. So I'm just going to make you wait. 
> 
> Thanks for reading! Please leave a review! I love to know you're reactions, what you like best, thoughts and theories!
> 
> '-'


	20. Aquatic Surprise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! You guys really came through last chapter with those reviews and made me feel so much better! I will try my best not to miss another update again!

Sighing, Devyn rests her hands on her hips and looks around. "Well, this has been interesting," She mumbles to herself, eyes surveying the pet shop. Her gaze slows to a stop on the fish takes and she tilts her head to the side in thought. "Huh."

"What?" Richard appears by her side, making Devyn jump. If he notices, he doesn't comment on it.

"Nothing. We good to go?"

"Yeah," He nods and walks past her outside. Devyn follows.

At the end of her shift, Devyn finds herself back at the same pet shot. She takes her time scanning the shelves, petting the puppies and kittens. Spencer's away on a case so she's in no hurry to get back to their empty apartment.

Picking out a decent sized tank and a self-feeder, Devyn then points out the two clownfish that stand out to her. They may all look similar but these two...there's something about them. And no, she's not crazy.

It's a little difficult to get everything up to the floor but Devyn manages. She finds the perfect place for the tank. It rests on the table pushes against the wall separating the living room and their bedroom. She fills it with water and the stuff you're supposed to put in there with it. She doesn't even know what it's called. She then releases the fish into their new home. She'll buy them more decorations at a later time.

Smiling at the little swimmers, Devyn pulls out her phone and texts Spencer.

_Devyn: I have a surprise for you when you get home._

She sets the device down next to the tank in wait for a response and busies herself with making dinner. She nearly makes fish but the thought makes her stomach churn and she decides she'll just order in.

Her phone gives a quiet ding and Devyn rushes to answer it.

_The Doctor: A good surprise?_

_Devyn: It could go either way, honestly._

Of course she hadn't asked Spencer about getting fish before doing so. She feels a little bad about that but...it's just two fish. That's not a big deal, right? Right? It was a spur of the moment decision.

_Devyn: How do you feel about aquatic animals?_

* * *

"You got fish?"

"Yes," Devyn nods, smiling at Spencer who's crouched in front of the tank, observing said fish closely. "That one's mine," She points to the mostly orange one before pointing to the one with more white. "And that ones yours."

"Hey little guy," Spencer mumbles, waving his finger in front of the tank and Devyn smiles, relieved that he's not upset.

"We have to name them," She informs him and joins his side, her face right next to his, eyes following the fish as they swim around.

Spencer watches his for a moment before deciding. "Matthew."

"Matthew," Devyn repeats, her head turning towards him. "Why Matthew?"

"I don't know," Spencer shrugs. "I like that name. Do I need a reason?"

"No, of course not," Devyn shakes her head and turns back to the fish tank. "Alex. Alexander is the name of the kid who voices Nemo."

"Alex and Matthew," Spencer mumbles with a nod of approval. He leans forward, resting his chin onto his hands that sit on the table, eyes tracking the fish. Devyn sits back and smiles. And here she had been worried he wouldn't like them and he's more excited than she is.

"I was thinking we could have sandwiches for dinner," She starts after a moment and Spencer nods, finally turning to look at her. "With pickles."

"Sounds good," Spencer kisses Devyn's cheek before pushing himself to his feet and holding his hand out to her, pulling her to her feet when she excepts it. "I'll help you make them."

"Penelope has planned a girl's night out," Devyn informs her boyfriend while collecting all the ingredients. "JJ and Emily agree. Apparently, I need more time with the same gender."

"It is beneficial to spend time with people the same sex as yourself," Spencer points out, half his focus on toasting the bread without burning himself. "It's a good idea."

"Are you trying to get rid of me?" Devyn questions jokingly but Spencer turns to her quickly, expression serious.

"I would never try to get rid of you."

"Oh, Spence, I know," Devyn assures with a smile and moves to stand in front of him.

"You're the greatest thing that's ever happened to me."

Devyn's smiles grows and heat rises up her neck and into her cheeks. Spencer always tells her how much she means to him, but it doesn't make it mean any less every time he does. Pushing herself up onto her toes, Devyn kisses before backing away. "You're going to give me a big head."

"Hey," Reaching forward, Spencer grabs Devyn's waist and spins her back towards him.

"Hey," Devyn repeats, a little confused. She rests her hands on Spencer's chest and studies his expression. "You've got that look on your face."

"What look?"

"The one that says you're thinking too much," She tells him, tapping his temple lightly. "Overthinking isn't good. Sometimes the answer presents itself when you take a step back."

"Maybe I'll try that," Spencer whispers but doesn't seem to focused on it when he leans down, connecting their lips. Devyn is quick to kiss him back, her hands moving to cup the back of his neck before moving up into his hair.

The toaster signaling that their bread is done toasting breaks the couple apart. Devyn groans slightly but she finishes grabbing what she wants on her sandwich. She pushes Spencer lightly when he laughs at the pickles she piles onto her bread. "Shut up, I like pickles."

* * *

Devyn covers her mouth with her hand when she yawns widely. She leans back in her seat and closes her eyes, willing Richard to hurry up with the coffee. She turns her head back and forth a few times before she opens her eyes, gaze landing on the bright, red bag left in the diver's seat.

She pushes her lips to the side and glances out the window before picking up the little candies and popping a few into her mouth.

When the door opens, Devyn is reaching out for her drink before Richard even climbs inside the vehicle. She smells the hot liquid before taking a small sip, careful not to burn her tongue.

"Were you eating my skittles?"

"Maybe," Devyn mumbles into her drink before taking another sip. She grimaces and puts the cup in its holder. "We should get milkshakes after our shift."

" _You_ want a _milkshake_?" Richard asks, voice showing surprise. "Devyn Miller, Ms. I hate all things sweet, want's a milkshake."

"Hey, I like sweets and I like milkshakes. Just not as much as you," The young woman defends herself. "Is there such thing as a peanut butter milkshake?" When Devyn doesn't receive any sort of answer, she turns her head to see Richard giving her an odd look. "What?"

"Nothing," He says after a moment and shakes his head. Devyn's eyebrows furrow but she waves it off as Richard's normal weird personality and drops it.

Turns out, there is such thing as a peanut butter milkshake. A peanut butter, chocolate milkshake to be exact. Devyn smiles as she enjoys her cold treat, Richard sitting in the booth across from her working on his own strawberry one.

"How are you and Spencer doing?" The man asks after a few minutes of silence and Devyn wipes her mouth.

"Um, good," She answers truthfully but her eyebrows still scrunch together. "Why do you ask?"

"I'm not allowed to wonder how my partner's life is going outside of work?"

"Maybe not your partner, but your friend, sure," Devyn nods, grinning when Richard rolls his eyes, lips twitching up.

"So you guys are good?"

"Yeah, we're great," Devyn once again nods. "Why the sudden interest?"

Shrugging, Richard sips his milkshake before setting it back on the table, hand absentmindedly twirling the glass cup. "Just making sure."

"You're being so weird today." It hadn't started until after he got the coffee she never finished, but his strange behavior has not gone unnoticed by her. It's almost as if he's more hesitant...protective? Well, more so than usual. He's not trying to hide it like he normally does, anyway.

"Whatever you say, kid," Richard dismisses her words and turns back to his drink. But, Devyn observes, that look she can't quite decipher never leaves his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Fun fact for you guys. The kid that voiced Nemo plays in an episode of Criminal Minds.  
> 2\. Any other pickle lovers out there? I have to have them with my sandwiches or burgers. There's no point otherwise.  
> 3\. I want a milkshake...but I can't. To much sugar. ButIReallyWantone  
> 4\. We got some time with Richard! Always love that5. Again. FISH! They got fish! That's so cute.
> 
> Girl time next chapter!...Also...a big thing...happens...ideas?
> 
> '-'


	21. A Day Out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys so much for reading and reviewing! I think you'll all really like this chapter but I must warn you, enjoy the good things while they're here. Because they won't always be.
> 
> We're nearly half way done with this story!

"No," Devyn whispers to herself and throws her jeans onto the bed. She sighs, placing a hand over her stomach and sighing. She pulls out her phone and looks at the date, nodding. "Right," She blows out a raspberry and grabs a more comfortable pair of pants. She always gets bloated before she starts her period. It may suck, but it's a good warning system.

A knock sounds at the door and she pauses to listen. She can hear Spencer's footsteps and the door opening before Morgan's voice filters through the door.

Hurrying to finish getting ready, Devyn grabs her things and exits the bedroom. "Don't you look radiant."

"Uh-huh," Devyn responds flatly to Derek's greeting but she smiles at him afterwards. "You boys have fun but stay out of trouble, okay?"

"Ooh, I make no promises," Morgan holds his hands up and chuckles but Spencer is already shaking his head.

"He doesn't speak for me," He tells Devyn and she nods, moving forward to kiss him.

"Alright, well I'm gone, I will see you guys later." And with a parting wave, Devyn leaves the apartment to meet up with the girls.

"Honestly guys, I'm just not a big shopper," Devyn says after Penelope shows her the sixth pair of shoes she thinks would be good for her. "I already have shoes and they work perfectly fine."

"You can never have too many shoes," Emily shrugs and the other woman nod in agreement but Devyn still looks unsure. "Come on, every girl needs at least one dressy outfit."

"I can't remember the last time I wore a dress," Devyn admits and Garcia gasps, grabbing her arm.

"This can not stand," The blonde states. "You're not going home today empty-handed. I am buying you things." Devyn looks over her shoulder, her expression pleading for help but JJ and Emily only smile and follow after them.

True to her word, Penelope buys Devyn a few articles of clothing. It would've been more if Devyn hadn't all but hidden the clothes from her. Though she's grateful for her friends, she's never felt good letting people pay for her. And though she knows it's not the same, she doesn't like relying on people.

When everyone's feet start aching from walking around, the group of four decide to stop for food. Emily and Garcia are the ones to decide on the restaurant when Devyn and JJ state that they have no preference.

"Can I start you ladies off with some drinks?" The waiter bounds up to their table, a smile on his lips, pen positioned over the pad of paper in his hands.

"I'll just have a water," JJ says. "With lemon, please."

"You got it," The man nods, writing it down before he nods towards Devyn. "And you, miss?"

"Uh, do you have ginger ale?"

"We do," Devyn sighs in relief and sits back in her seat. The menu suddenly looks unappetizing. She catches JJ's eye and the woman gives her a look. Devyn furrows her brow in question at the woman but she only smiles, shaking her head softly. It only confuses Devyn more.

When the food arrives, Devyn nibbles on her own but eventually excuses herself to the bathroom. It thankfully looks clean and she braces her hands on the sink and lets out a deep breath. The smell of food is a lot less potent in here.

The door opens behind her and Devyn straightens up quickly but relaxes when she sees JJ's figure in the mirror. "Hey, sorry, just uh...needed a minute."

"No, I understand," JJ nods, that little smile still pulling her lips back. "I remember when I was pregnant with Henry. Chinese food always got to me, funny enough. It sucked because the team always felt the need to order is when we were on a case."

Devyn's shakes her head before JJ finishes talking, her mind reeling with a thousand different thoughts. "I'm not-" She goes to say, ready to laugh off the whole ordeal but she stops, her hand rising to rest on her lower stomach. "Pregnant." She whispers and looks down.

The dizzy spell that hits Devyn has her hand reaching out for the sink again. She takes a deep breath, only noticing JJ's hand rubbing up and down her back when she releases the air from her lungs.

"Everything just became so unbelievingly clear," Devyn whispers and closes her eyes, her back leaning against the counter.

"Yeah, that'll happen," JJ chuckles, hand resting on Devyn's shoulder. "You should still take a test."

"Yeah," Devyn nods in agreement. "Would you uh..." She trails off and peeks up at the blonde through her hair. "Would you...like, stay with me? I don't really, have anyone else."

"Of course," JJ nods, face more serious now than before. Devyn knows both the women outside would agree to stay by her side in a heartbeat but...well, JJ's a mother and she's already here. It just feels right. "Whatever you need."

"I don't want to tell Spencer," Devyn says a little too quickly and shakes her head. "That came out wrong. I mean, not until I know for sure."

"He'll be happy, you know," JJ assures the younger woman, trying to ease her obvious fears. "He wants kids."

"I know," Devyn nods. She does know. They've talked about it. Not much, but the subject has come up before. But this...they never considered it happening like this.

"Come on," JJ squeezes Devyn's arm and nods over her shoulder towards the door. "Let's get back out there before the others get suspicious. We'll go buy a few tests later. Will and Henry are out, you can take them at my place if you want."

"Yeah, thanks, JJ," Devyn nods for the umpteenth time, feeling a little less nauseous than before. "That means a lot."

JJ pulls Devyn into a comforting hug and speaks quietly into her ear. "It's what family's for."

* * *

Devyn's pacing as the timer slowly counts down. JJ sits, relaxed on her couch but she watches the young woman in sympathy. She started shaking a few minutes ago but she refuses to stop moving.

When the buzz signals that it's time, Devyn shakes her head and stops walking. "You look," She tells JJ. "I can't. Just-just tell me."

"Okay," JJ nods calmly and grabs the test pregnancy test. Her face gives nothing away when she looks at the results but she doesn't speak for a second. She sighs, thinking before frowning slightly. "It's negative."

"Oh," Devyn slumps, her heart dropping. She hadn't known...she'd been so sure she was pregnant. And despite how absolutely terrified that made her...now knowing that she's not, all she feels is...

"You look sad," JJ points out when Devyn falls onto the couch next to her.

"I mean...I thought I might be...relieved but," Devyn shakes her head, eyes staring forward blankly. "I feel..."

"Disappointed?" JJ guesses, looking back down at the test with an odd expression when Devyn nods. "Oh, good," She mumbles and Devyn's head snaps towards her, eyebrows furrowed. It's good that she feels like shit now? But before Devyn can ask this out loud, JJ speaks up again, her lips suddenly turning upwards. "Because it's really positive."

"What!?" Devyn shouts and grabs the object from the blonde's hands. She stares down at it, blinking her eyes repeatedly but it doesn't change. Two, very distinct, lines stare back up at her. "JJ!"

"I'm sorry," She apologizes but grins. "But you know now," She points out. "Right? Please tell me I'm not a horrible friend."

"No, I-" Devyn laughs but the noise is wet when tears fill her eyes. "I'm pregnant," She says out loud, her voice quiet but she clears her throat before repeating herself. "I'm pregnant."

"You're pregnant," JJ nods, releasing a laugh when Devyn does the same. But the excitement she feels suddenly disappears and the woman slumps back.

"I can't be a mother," She tells JJ and the woman winces.

"That's the hormones talking," She assures Devyn. "You were really happy two seconds ago, let's go back to that." When Devyn only shakes her head, tears falling from her eyes, JJ scoots forward and wraps her arms around her. "Oh, Dev, come on, you'll be a great mother. And Spence is going to be the best father. And you'll have so much help, okay? We're all here for you guys."

Devyn sniffs and wipes her face, ducking her head in embarrassment. "My mom wasn't...a good role model. I have no idea what I'm doing."

"I'll tell you a secret," JJ sighs, arms still wrapped around Devyn. "No new mother knows what she's doing, no matter their childhood."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I was clueless with Henry," JJ shakes her head, gesturing to nothing. "But I had Will and you'll have Spencer. You'll figure it out as you go. There's really no other way."

"That makes me feel better," Devyn mumbles and picks at her nails. She takes a deep breath and tries to push all negative feelings out when she releases it.

"Good," JJ smiles. "The boys aren't scheduled back for a while. How about we eat ice cream and watch cheesy comedies?"

"Yes, please." Devyn mutters and JJ grins, grabbing the blanket from the back of the couch and placing it over her shoulders. She hands Devyn the remotes before going to make them both a bowl of ice cream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Big sister JJ is the best! Right!?  
> 2\. How many of you guys did I get with having JJ say it was negative?  
> 3\. She's pregnant! A lot of you guys guessed that, good job. I'm sure everyone suspected lol.  
> 4\. Devyn is happy but she's also scared and stuff, you know? How do you guys think she'll handle this going forward?
> 
> Thanks for reading! Remember to keep my earlier warning in mind...ANYWAY, I'd love to know what you thought, reactions, and your theories! Until next time, friends!
> 
> '-'


	22. Secrets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and reviewing!
> 
> This is where I warn you to savor the good things.

No matter how many times we tell ourselves we're ready for something, it doesn't make it any more so. Devyn had been working up the nerve to tell Spencer that they were going to have a baby for...longer than she'd like.

But she ends up getting a reprieve when the team is called away on a case. She never thought she'd be so relieved about that.

But of course, life goes on and she still carries this knowledge on her shoulders. Though JJ knows, it's still a heavyweight. And of course a certain someone just has to notice.

"You look like you saw a ghost," Richard tells her blandly but Devyn only looks out her window, jaw clenched. "Seriously, kid, what's up?"

"Um," Devyn hesitates. She can't tell anyone else before she tells Spencer! That's just not right. He's the father of the child, he deserves to know first. "I'm fine, I'm just-"

"Pregnant." Richard cuts her off, his eyebrows raised but his expression otherwise blank.

"How'd you know that?" Devyn blurts out, all thoughts of denying it exiting her brain when it's flooded with surprise. How did he-

"You forget I had a daughter," Richard answers. It's been easier, thinking about, even talking about Sam since Devyn found out. It's not as painful anymore. He never thought it would be so easy to smile about her memory and he's beyond grateful that she helped him get to this point. His daughter's ghost doesn't haunt him anymore. "And a wife. I remember all the weird pregnancy symptoms."

"How long have you known?" Devyn continues, completely oblivious to the thoughts running through her partner's mind.

"I _suspected_ ," He corrects. "For about a week, I guess."

"And you didn't think to say anything?"

"I knew you'd figure it out eventually," He shrugs and Devyn scoffs. "So, uh..." Richard trails off and Devyn would've laughed on any other occasion. She's never seen him speechless before.

"I'm scared shitless," She states bluntly. "But...I'm also happy. It's just...I bought fish because I thought anything more would be too much. Spencer's gone a lot for work, I'm out here, running around all day. How does a baby fit into that?" She questions but doesn't really expect an answer. Despite this, she gets one.

"People have kids with busier schedules," Richard shrugs as she raises her eyebrows at him. "Just saying." He mutters before sighing. "Look, kid, if anyone can do this, it's you. And I might not know Spencer all too well, but I know he's a good one. He'll do what it takes to take care of both of you."

"Yeah," Devyn mumbles with a small nod. He's not wrong there. Devyn has no doubt that Spencer will do whatever it takes to raise and protect their child. "...He doesn't know yet."

"Miller," Richard sighs and rubs his eyes but Devyn holds up her hand.

"I haven't gotten the chance to tell him," Not exactly true but...he doesn't need to know that. "I just found out for sure and he got called away on a case. Learning you're going to be a father isn't news to learn in a rush or over the phone."

"True," Richard admits. "Don't worry if he freaks out. I did."

"Thanks for the advice?" Devyn says slowly, her words coming out like a question.

"It didn't mean I was any less happy about becoming a father." He assures her and Devyn sits back. She's glad he told her that because if Spencer does freak out, she knows she'll freak out and that won't be a good time at all.

"Are you excited about..." Devyn clears her throat, really debating her next words carefully. For the first twenty-one years of her life, Devyn never knew what it was like to have a father. A father that loves his daughter. Protects her, cares for her. Is everything that a father should be. But when she met Richard, that changed. "Being a grandfather?"

Richard stares ahead but Devyn can see the way he fights off a smile. But when he does finally turn to look at her, he frowns. "How old do you think I am?"

* * *

Chewing her lip, JJ looks away from Spencer who's studying a map of their surroundings, and down to her phone. Her thumbs move quickly as she types out a text before hitting send. She knew the moment she saw Spencer that Devyn hadn't told him. And honestly, she doesn't blame the girl, it can be hard, even if you're excited about it.

And JJ has no doubt that Devyn is happy, despite her easy mood changes. But the poor girl's anxiety doesn't mix well with the new hormones. She's a ball of mood swings that's been lit on fire right now, it's understandable. JJ would know, she's been there.

"Everything okay?" Looking up to see Rossi standing next to her, JJ smiles a tight-lipped smile and nods with a hum.

"Everything's fine."

"Okay," David says slowly, disbelief clear in his voice. JJ sighs and huffs a laugh.

"It's okay, really," She assures him. "It's a friend, I'm helping her with a decision." Not the exact truth but it's good enough, she reasons. And it seems to satisfy the man enough for him to leave it alone.

Making a short trip to get coffee for those team members at the police station, JJ hands Spencer's to him and he excepts it quickly, smiling his thanks. "How's it going?"

"Good," Spencer nods and points to his markings on the map before shooting into his explanation of them. But JJ only half listens, most of her attention on other thoughts.

Her best friend is going to be a dad. Spencer has wanted a family of his own for a long time, she's known even before he ever admitted it. And she couldn't be happier for him, if anyone deserves this, it's Spencer.

"JJ?" Reid's voice pulls the blonde from her head and she inhales sharply, blinking up at him. "You okay?"

"Yeah," She answers truthfully. "Are you?"

"Great." Spencer smiles and nods before turning back to the board. Yeah, JJ thinks, they're going to be just fine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Yes, Richard is old enough to be a grandfather, he's just in denial.  
> 2\. That moment between Devyn and Richard! So cute, I love them so much!  
> 3\. I love how JJ and Richard knew before Devyn that she was pregnant lol  
> 4\. Sooo, Devyn hasn't told Spencer yet...yikes. JJ is having trouble acting normal around him. Even if she has kept things from him before, this is a big thing to keep secret, you know?  
> 5\. So many of you guys have said you're excited for Spencer's reaction. I'm excited for you guys to see it as well. (Is see the right word when you'll be reading it?)
> 
> Thanks for reading! I want to know what your thoughts on this chapter and things to come!
> 
> '-'


	23. Symptoms

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and reviewing!
> 
> Oh, and you guys like cliff hangers, right?

The sound of the toilet flushing echoes in the small bathroom. Devyn closes her eyes against the noise and leans back against the wall, the cold floor seeping into her warm legs. It's as if now that she _knows_ she's pregnant, all those symptoms she's heard about are hitting her full speed.

Fatigue, check. Nausea and morning sickness, most definitely. Mood swings here and there. All smells are suddenly so strong and they make her stomach turn. Devyn's never had a big problem with heartburn before but now...Yes, she's growing a human being inside of her but really? Are all those things necessary in order to do that?

Pulling herself to her feet with a quiet groan, Devyn rinses her mouth out before brushing her teeth. She'd love nothing more than to eat something to feel the empty void that is her stomach, but the thought of food nearly has her leaning over the toilet again. Instead, she climbs back into bed and grabs Spencer's pillow. She hugs it to her chest, burying her nose in the fabric that smells like him before taking a deep breath.

When she wakes again Devyn munches on saltines and sips ginger ale while getting ready for work. She can't help but think about how much she wants to call Spencer, talk to him about this whole thing but then she remembers she can't. Because he doesn't know. Because she hasn't told him yet.

It's because he's not here, she tells herself every time she starts to feel bad about not telling him. She had had the chance before he left, sure, but she just couldn't get the words out. Then he was rushing off to work and she'd just...kept her mouth shut.

But he'll be back soon and then she'll tell him. Devyn isn't sure how she hadn't just blurted it out to him the second she saw him after finding out because now she wants nothing more. She wants to tell the love of her life that they're having a child together. She wants to see all the emotions flash across his face only to settle on pure joy. She wants him to hug her and be as happy as she is about this. And she hates to admit it, but she wants him to be scared with her. She doesn't want to feel alone in this anymore.

"Why'd we get stuck with the night shift again?" Devyn asks Richard only a little ways into their shift and the man shrugs, waving his hand around. "Whatever," She shrugs. "I slept all day anyway."

"You shouldn't be working so much," Richard states his opinion and Devyn turns to him.

"Don't do that," She shakes her head. "Don't start treating me like I'm made of glass and incapable, okay? I'm pregnant, not...handicapped."

"I know," Richard mutters but he still thinks to those calls they sometimes get. Flashes of a concussed Devyn flash through his mind but he shakes his head.

After a call, Devyn steps away for a bathroom break and pukes out what little food she has in her stomach. Apparently, morning sickness is really all-day sickness. When she exits the stall with a yawn, Devyn smiles at the lady at the sinks before washing her hands and splashing her face with water.

She doesn't know the woman but her eyes stray back to her and down to her stomach. her very pregnant stomach.

The woman gives a muffles wince but she chuckles, her hand coming to rest over her baby bump. "He's been kicking so much today," She tells Devyn when she catches the younger woman's eye. "I think he's ready to come out."

"It's probably getting cramped," Devyn jokes back and the other lady nods. "Um...how far along are you?"

"Thirty-eight weeks." She answers, voice tired. "Do you have kids?"

"Uh...no," Devyn shakes her head, her own hand going to rest over her stomach absentmindedly.

"The sickness...and you hesitated," The woman turns to her and leans her hip against the sink. "Are you...?" She trails off and looks to Devyn's hand.

"Yeah," She admits, her lips pulling back into a smile. "I just found out, a few days ago."

"Well it's not easy, I won't lie," The woman starts again - Devyn really needs to learn her name. "But this is my second and, despite the aches and stretch marks, my kids are the greatest thing I've ever done."

"Is it normal to feel this scared? Because I'm terrified." Devyn confides in the stranger, letting out a watery laugh.

"Oh, dear, of course it's normal," She nods, her dark hand reaching out to rest on Devyn's shoulder. "It's natural. You're going to have a little human you'll be in charge of. You're creating a life. But despite the fear you feel, the joy will be so much stronger."

Devyn wipes her eyes with a small laugh. "Everything makes me cry now and I don't like it."

The other woman laughs as well and nods. "Yes, that will happen. But not forever. I used to cry, then everything made me mad, and then I felt completely normal. Of course, it's different for everyone but..." She trails off with a shrug.

"Thanks for all the advice."

"No problem."

"It was really good talking to you but, I gotta get back," Devyn points towards the door then gestures down to her paramedics uniform and the woman nods, waving her off.

Pushing the bathroom door open, Devyn exits into the hallway and jumps back almost immediately. "Sorry, Macey," She apologizes to the nurse who smiles, quickly telling her it's alright before rushing away.

"You good?" Richard asks when she rejoins his side and she nods while gesturing over her shoulder.

"Yeah, just had a heart to heart in the bathroom with a stranger," She snorts.

"Of course you did," Richard mumbles before motioning for her to follow him back to the ambulance.

* * *

Both Richard and Devyn are eating caramel popcorn when they get their next call. Devyn hurries to close the box of food as the dispatcher tells them the problem - a possible broken leg - before she rattles off the address.

"That's the warehouse district," Devyn observes and Richard sighs.

"Eh, teenagers most likely."

"Yeah, I guess," Devyn agrees. "Lot of open ground, great place to skateboard."

"Speaking from experience?"

Chuckling, Devyn shrugs. "Maybe."

The part of town the two paramedics enter is darker than the rest. The number of streetlights dwindle, a few without working bulbs, but the lights from the ambulance provide enough light.

"This better not be a prank call."

"People actually do that?" Devyn questions with a glance towards her partner. She knows how teenagers can be, but fake calling in an emergency is just low. That could be taking away help from someone who really needs it. She's not against having fun but possibly killing someone is not fun.

"Yup, I'm surprised we haven't gotten one since you started."

"Okay, well, I don't see anyone, so, what?" Devyn asks, eyes scanning the surroundings she's able to see. "We go look?"

" _I_ go look," Richard corrects and Devyn rolls her eyes but before she can protest, he's already climbing out of the vehicle.

" _I go look,_ " Devyn mocks under her breath, making her voice deeper in an attempt to match Richard's. Sighing, the young woman looks around before shakes her head and opens her door. "Rich?"

"Devyn-" Devyn knows something is wrong immediately. Richard never calls her by her first name. _Ever,_ he just doesn't do it. It's always Miller or Kid. Sometimes idiot. But never Devyn.

But despite the little warning, her heart still drops when she sees the gun. Both of them. Devyn's had a gun pointed at her before but the past experience doesn't help.

The guy behind Richard keeps his gun pointed at his head while his friend's attention moves to Devyn. "Good," The twitchy one as Devyn has dubbed him in her head, nods. "Don't do anything stupid and maybe we won't shoot either of you."

"What do you want?" Devyn questions, her hands raised slightly at her sides.

"You and your buddy here," Twitchy gestures, with his gun, between her and Richard. "You're going to save our friend."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Cliff hanger! Love those! Don't you guys?  
> 2\. I think this whole plot area was the main idea for this story. I had it in mind the whole time.  
> 3\. So, pretending that you don't hate me right now, what are your thoughts? What do you guys think is going to happen?
> 
> Thanks for reading! Twenty-four hours until you guys see what's next! Feel free to yell at me in the meantime.
> 
> '-'


	24. Gun Point

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and reviewing!
> 
> Warnings for his chapter, I'm not a doctor.
> 
> And I hope you guys weren't to upset about the last cliff hanger because...well, you'll see.

"Over here," Twitchy's friend - Red we'll call him because of the red bandana wrapped around his wrist - keeps his gun strongly pointed at Richard but he motions for both paramedics to move inside.

Devyn takes a white-knuckled grip on her medical bag and looks over at her partner. He shakes his head, silently telling her not to do anything stupid. Because he knows her, she's definitely thinking about it.

"What happened?" Devyn questions when she sees the body lying on the ground.

"What's it look like? He got shot," Twitchy says as if she should've already known, and if there wasn't a gun pointed at her, Devyn would've rolled her eyes. "Now fix 'em."

Devyn clenches her teeth and forces air out through her nose. "It's not that simple-"

"You better make it that simple or your friend here gets a bullet in the head!"

"Okay, okay," Devyn holds her hands up and glances towards an oddly silent Richard before turning towards her newest patient. She lowers herself onto her knees next to the half-conscious man.

Pulling out a tourniquet from her bag and slips it under his leg, tightening it a little ways above the wound. "The bullet is still in his leg, I can't take it out, he needs a hospital."

"No, no," Red shakes his head. "No can do. He can take it, just get it out and patch him up."

"It's not about whether he can take it or not," Devyn looks over her shoulder and between both men. "He's bleeding out. I'm not a doctor, I'm trained to keep someone alive until we can get them to one."

"Well you best learn quick because if he dies, you die," Twitchy shoves his gun in her face to enforce his words and Richard takes a step forward on instinct but he's held back.

"Not so fast," Red grabs his arm and holds him back. Though Richard may be bigger than him but he has a gun. Not exactly a fair fight.

"Let me help her," Richard growls but Twitchy shakes his head.

"No, she's got it," He gestures to Devyn who's now digging through her bag. "If he moves, shoot him." Red nods and Devyn glances back and Richard, eyes desperate.

"Just listen to them, kid."

"Yeah, now you're getting it," Twitchy says and Devyn forces her deep breath, ignoring the way her stomach turns when she grabs her trauma shears and cuts the pants around the gunshot before grabbing her tweezers.

Looking around, Devyn's eyes settle on her patient's belt and she reaches forward to unbuckle it. "What are you doing?" He pants, voice slurred.

"This is going to hurt, do you want to bite your tongue off?" That might be a little extreme but she's not exactly worried about scaring him right now. His buddies are threatening her and her friend right now, after all.

After settling the leather belt between the man's teeth, Devyn grabs a light and holds it between her teeth but the effort and angle make it too hard. Glaring over her shoulder, Devyn stares at Twitchy. "You want to get that damn gun out of my face and help me save your friend?"

"You better watch your mouth, lady," He snaps. "You're not in charge here."

"Obviously," She mumbles. "I can't see, I need someone to hold the light."

"Watch him," Twitchy tells Red before crouching next to Devyn. Her eyes stray to his gun that he sets on the other side of him but she looks away quickly and hands him the light.

"Hold it steady, here," She positions his hand where she needs it before grabbing her tweezers again. She uses her free hands to pull the wound open as much as she cut and wipes away the blood before trying to get the bullet out. She's not supposed to do stuff like this, she hasn't even been on the job that long.

The man below her groans in pain and bites down on his belt. Devyn is surprised when she finds herself feeling sorry for him. For all she knows, he's a nice guy. His friends are the bad ones. Though she's sure he has to be a criminal or something because why else wouldn't he be demanding a hospital? Still, doesn't mean he can't be nice.

Devyn has to physically shake those thoughts away. Her eyebrows furrow at her off train of thought before she digs deeper into the man's leg, eliciting a slightly muffles scream before it stops abruptly and he goes limp.

"What's that? What happened?" Twitchy demands, the light moving when he grabs his gun again, pointing it at Devyn.

"He passed out," She quickly tells him. "Guess he can't take pain as well as you thought he could." She grumbles, leaving out the whole blood loss thing. This guy doesn't need to know that if his friend doesn't get a blood transfusion, he probably won't make it.

Finally, metal hits metal, and Devyn grasps the bullet best she can. She loses it once before finally pulling it from the man's leg. She discards it on the ground before grabbing the packing material from her bag. She stuffs the wound and then some before grabbing the gauze. "Help me lift his leg." She tells Twitchy and the man does, surprisingly without comment.

"Doesn't it need stitches or something?" Wait, there's that comment.

"We're not permitted to do those, I don't have the supplies, this will do." Devyn says, a feeling akin to relief washing over her only to be snatched away when her patient's heaving chest starts to slow.

Her eyebrows become straighten out and she places her hand over his heart. "Okay," She whispers to herself and pulls her stethoscope off from around her neck. She places the ears pieces in before places the other side on the man's chest.

"What's happening?"

"Shh," Devyn shushes Twitchy but she flinches when he jumps to his feet. "There's nothing else I can do!" She tells him before he can speak. "Threatening us isn't going to change the fact that he needs a hospital!"

"Let me try," All eyes turn to Richard and the older man nods towards the guy on the ground. "I've been on the job longer, I know more."

Twitchy looks between the two of them before nodding. "Get up," He grabs Devyn's arm and pulls her to her feet while motioning for Red to move Richard to take her place. Devyn's hand moves to cover her stomach on instinct. "One wrong move and I shoot your girl here."

Richard bites his tongue and forces his lips together. He's smart enough to know saying anything will on make the situation worse with these people. But someone's pointing a gun at his dau-partner. His pregnant partner, at that.

He knows what he'll find when he listens to the man's heart. He's known it since he saw all the blood on the ground, since he saw his breathing slow. Richard debates for a moment and glances with just his eyes at Devyn. The man watching her has moved his gun, his arm going slack, pointing the barrel towards the ground.

Connecting his hands, Richard places them over the, not unconscious but dead man's heart and starts compressions. "I thought she fixed him?" Red yells, fear evident in his voice.

"She got the bullet out, he lost too much blood before we even got here." Richard informs the man but continues to press on the patient's chest. It's no good, he's not overly concerned with actually saving the guy. Devyn's is where his thoughts are.

"I told you what would happen if you let him die!" Twitchy raises his gun and points it at Devyn again and Richard is on his feet before anyone can blink.

The next few seconds happen in a blur, moving too fast to really make sense. There's a struggle, someone shouts, and a lone gunshot echoes through the building.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Whaaaaaaaaaaaat? Another cliff hanger!? I'd say I'm sorry but I try my best not to lie.  
> 2\. Again, I'm not a doctor, my medical knowledge is limited by the medical shows I've seen.  
> 3\. Also, don't hunt me down. Next chapter will be up tomorrow!  
> 4\. Richard being protective never get's old.
> 
> Thanks for reading! Please let me know your thoughts and reactions!
> 
> '-'


	25. Devyn Miller

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...I'm sorry...

"Come on," Blood seeps through fingers, whispered words falls from lips go unheard.

He hadn't meant to do that. But the gun, it had...he was going to shoot her. He'd grabbed the gun, shifting it in another direction. He'd almost had it. He shouldn't have counted on Red's hesitance so much.

Richard lifts a single hand to quickly wipe the sweat from his forehead before it can fall into his eyes. He smears blood on his face but he doesn't notice.

"Come on, girl, you're going to be just fine," Richard's breathing stutters, his eyes shifting from the blood-soaked gauze he presses against Devyn's stomach and up to her slack face. He's stuck between terrified that she's unconscious and relieved because she's not in pain because of it. "Come on, kid, you gotta work with me here."

His bloodied phone lies on the ground beside him. The men...they took the ambulance. He hadn't even bothered to try and stop them, not after Devyn collapsed to the ground.

"For once put that stubborn attitude to good use," Richard forces his voice out and coughs, his voice breaking. "Help is coming, just hang in there."

* * *

"Hey," Spencer's voice startles JJ and the blonde turns to him quickly. "Are you okay? You've been acting weird." He asks, voice filled with concern for his friend.

JJ forces a small laugh and nods. She hadn't thought she'd been being so obvious. Maybe it's just around Spencer. She is keeping a big secret from her best friend that involves him after all, it's not so simple.

"Yeah, Spence," She nods and pats his arm. "Everything's okay, I promise."

"If you're sure." Spencer says slowly and JJ nods.

"I'm sure."

* * *

"Status? What happened?" Richard vaguely recognizes the paramedic that falls onto his knees across from him. He's sure he's met the guy a few times. Devyn would probably remember.

"Gunshot, close rang," Richard pulls himself back in time to answer. "About fifteen minutes ago. Lost consciousness soon after."

"Did she hit her head when she fell?"

"No," Richard shakes his head. He knows that for sure...he caught her before she could. "She's pregnant." He whispers and the other man only freezes for a second before nodding. But Richard still saw the expression that flashed across his face.

"Alright, Devyn," He mutters while his partner slides the backboard up beside them. So they do know each other. Richard's hands stay glued to Devyn's stomach, the new gauze pads quickly becoming red like the others. The paramedics push her over just enough to slide the board under her before they lift her onto the gurney.

The short trip out of the warehouse and into the ambulance feels nonexistent. One second their in that horrible, dark building and the next, they're in the contrasting vehicle. The bright lights hurt Richard's eyes and the sirens make his head pound but he pays those things no mind.

"BP is sixty over forty," The paramedic announces but his voice slowly becomes distorted, the lights blurring in the corner of Richard's vision. "Starting a large-bore IV."

* * *

_"Daddy, look!"_

_"Wow," Richard smiles widely and takes the offered piece of paper from his daughter. "No way you did this by yourself, it's too good."_

_"Yes I did," Sam argues sternly._

_"Okay, okay," Richard holds his hands up in surrender. "I believe you. I just didn't realize you were such an artist."_

_"Not as good as mommy," Sam pouts, her small fingers playing with the hem of her blanket._

_"No one is as good as mom," Richard whispers as if it's a secret, the hiss of the oxygen machine nearly drowning out his voice. "Is this a dog here?"_

_"No, dad! That's a cat!"_

_"Oh, of course, I knew that," Richard shrugs and smiles when his daughter laughs, the noise high in pitch but so full of joy. "We're not getting a cat."_

_"Oh, come on," Sam groans but doesn't look overly upset. "Mom!" She suddenly says, her eyes shifting behind her father and towards the door. "Tell dad we can get a cat."_

_"Ooh, no can do," The woman winces in sympathy and sits in the chair next to her husband. "I'm afraid dad is right this time."_

_"Aren't I always?" Richard asks and two sets of eyes turn to him and his wife and daughter speak in unison._

_"No."_

* * *

"Pregnant female, twenty-three years old," Mason, the name had suddenly presented itself to Richard on the way to the hospital. That's the name of the paramedic. His voice is loud when they roll Devyn into the ER, nurses and a doctor rushing to meet them "GSD to the lower abdomen from close rang, unconscious when we arrived on scene."

"Let's get her straight to OR two," Dr. Thorne, Richard recognizes much more quickly, says and he along with a few others start pushing Devyn further into the hospital. "I'm sorry, Richard, you know you can go any further." He says to the man apologetically but doesn't stick around long enough for the man to answer.

When Richard can no longer see Devyn, he finally looks down at himself and lifts his hands. They shake, the normally tan skin unrecognizable. Red stains his fingers, his palms, his clothes...Devyn's blood seeps into the fabric, hardening by the second.

"Sir?" A small voice has Richard turning to see another nurse, her concerned eyes looking up at him. "Is there someone I should call?"

* * *

"You want to slow down there, pretty boy?" Morgan laughs, clapping Spencer's hand on the shoulder as the younger man rushes to get his things together. "The two-hour flight isn't going to be any quicker if your books are packed messily."

"I know," Spencer mumbles, eyebrows furrowed. He's not even packing books. Well, not _just_ books. "I just..."

"What's up, kid?" Derek questions and leans against the desk next to his friend.

Spencer hesitates, pausing in his movements. "Devyn's been...acting weird lately." He admits, confiding in his friend. Morgan nods to show he's heard.

"A bad weird?"

"I don't know," Spencer shrugs. "I've never really does this before." Despite trying his best to never profile those around him unless it's for a case, it's not as if he can just turn it off. So yeah, he's noticed Devyn's odd behavior over the past week or so. He just doesn't know what to do about it. He'd hoped she'd bring whatever is wrong up but she hasn't. So, that means he'll have to, doesn't it?

"Well," Morgan sighs but he smiles for Reid. "I wouldn't worry much. If there's anything I know about Devyn, it's that she loves you. I'm sure whatever it is, it'll be okay."

"I hope so," Spencer mumbles, eyes back on his messenger bag. He glances up at Derek who's still looking at him, eyebrows raised. Reid sighs and reaches into his bag. Morgan is Spencer's best friend. And yeah, he has the other members of the team, Emily, JJ, and Garcia are like his sisters, Hotch and Rossi are like...Spencer doesn't want to say like a father but he's not sure how else to describe them. Then there's Morgan, his big brother. Spencer had always wanted a sibling when growing up, someone to be there with him. A friend who couldn't leave him. "Because it took forever to pick out the perfect one."

Morgan scoffs in surprise, his lips turning up into a wide grin. He takes a little velvet box from Reid when the younger man holds it out to him. He looks from his friend's bright brown eyes while opening the box, he then turns his attention down to the ring that rests inside.

Whistling, Morgan moves the ring further away from his face as if to get a better look. "That's some rock," He nods in approval and Spencer's cheeks tint pink. Though the ring obviously isn't for Morgan, the fact that he likes it makes Reid feel better. He's still worried that Devyn won't despite the strong feeling that she will. "You did good, kid." Derek hands the closed box back to Spencer and the younger man nods, putting it back into his bag. "And I'm not just talking about the ring."

"I'm happy for you, Reid."

"She hasn't said yes yet," Spencer reminds his friend but before Morgan can respond, Spencer's phone rings. Pulling the device from his pocket, he brings it to his ear after answering. "This is Dr. Reid," Morgan spots the exact moment Spencer hears what the person on the other side of the phone says when all the blood drains from his face. Derek stands, his eyebrows furrowing in concern. "What?"

"Reid?" Morgan questions but Spencer makes no sign that he heard. "Reid?" He repeats louder, taking the phone from him when he nearly drops it. "Come on, man, tell me what happened."

Spencer feels as if he can't breathe. There's no air in his lungs and he's barely able to force out the words. "Devyn she...she was shot."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Does that count as another cliff hanger? I'm not sure...  
> 2\. Uhhh, sooooo, please don't hate me. I'm sorry.  
> 3\. That was a lot...um...Richard had a little flash back there to his daughter. It wasn't a lot of information but, that wasn't really the point.  
> 4\. Spencer has a ring but with everything that's just happened...who knows what the future has planned for these two.  
> 5\. Was that realistic? What did you guys think about the whole things?
> 
> Thanks for reading! I want to know your thoughts and reactions!
> 
> '-'


	26. "I'm Sorry."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for reading and reviewing! I hope everyone is staying safe!
> 
> Ummm, I said sorry in the last chapter and I'm going to say it again...I'm sorry.

Clear water turns pink when it runs off Richard's hands before swirling down the drain. He scrubs his hands and arms more than necessary. The white undershirt he wears is stained red. He removes it quickly before replacing it with the scrub top he was loaned.

When he's sure there's no more blood, Richard splashes cold water over his cleaned face. The icy chill helps ground him, allowing him to take his first deep breath since...since everything happened. Despite the increase in oxygen, he still feels as if he can't breathe.

Grabbing his bloodied uniform, Richard stuffs it in a bag and ties it shut. He runs a hand through his hair before leaving the bathroom and reentering the waiting room. He sits heavily in one of the chairs and rests his elbows on his knees, face buried in his hands.

Time passes slow. To slow. The updates he gets on Devyn do him no good. It's always the same. She's still in surgery, they're doing everything they can. He doesn't care about that, he just wants to know if she's going to be okay. But he also knows no one can tell him that for sure.

He's alone in the surgery waiting room. It's really early morning by now, around two, he thinks. But it doesn't stay that way for long. He hears the rushed footsteps before he sees them.

Spencer is leading the group, his face scrunched in worry and anguish. It looks as if he's in physical pain. Richard wouldn't be surprised if he somehow was.

"She's still in surgery," He tells the younger man before he can even catch his breath. "They're working on her, there's not much else to say." Richard shakes his head with a tired sigh.

"Where was she hit?" JJ questions, once again speaking before Spencer can. He's not even sure he knows _what_ to say. Richard looks up at catches the blonde's eyes. He knows, as soon as his gaze lands on her blue eyes, he realizes that she knows. About the baby. The others though, they seem to pass the question off as concern. As JJ just wanting to know more about her friend's condition.

"Stomach," Richard whispers just loud enough for them to hear. JJ clenches her jaw and looks up, blinking her eyes rapidly. "I-..."

Spencer covers his face with his hands and falls into the seat next to Richard. Garcia, who'd met up with the team just before arriving, sits beside him. He thinks he might throw up. Just as quickly as he sat, Spencer jumps to his feet and rushes down the hall towards the bathroom.

"I got it," Morgan holds up his hands to the others before following after Reid.

Hotch watches his team members round the corner before he turns back to Richard, gaining the man's attention. "I understand now isn't the best time, but can you tell us what happened?"

* * *

"Reid?" Morgan pushes the bathroom door open slowly and inches inside. "Kid?" Spencer's hands are braced on the sink counter, his head down low. His fingers and knuckles turn white when he grips the countertop and his body rocks back and forth. "Spencer."

"I can't-" Reid shakes his head, his voice barely a whisper.

"Okay, kid, breath," Derek moves faster to reach Spencer's side. "Look at me," He demands and Reid drags his eyes up to his. "She is going to be _fine_." He knows he shouldn't be promising this. But he can't help it. He's not only trying to assure Spencer, but also himself. "You take the time you need and you pull yourself together because she needs you. Devyn needs you. When she gets out of surgery and wakes up, the first person she'll want to see is you."

Spencer nods, sniffing and wiping his face with clumsy hands. "Yeah," He clears his throat and looks to the ground. "What if-"

"Don't think 'what ifs'," Morgan cuts him off and grips his friend's face, making him look at him. "Don't do that to yourself. Now, you ready to get back out there?"

Spencer sucks in a deep breath and nods. Derek copies the movement before they both exit the bathroom. JJ hugs him as soon as she sees him. She feels even more conflicted than before but she still doesn't tell him. Only pulls away and rubs his arm before letting him find a seat.

The whole team takes up camp in the waiting room. Hotch and Rossi disappear for a while. David is the first to return but he doesn't say anything. He only joins them in waiting. Hotch returns a while after the older man does and silently takes a seat, expression blank.

At exactly four-thirty-five a.m, the doctor approaches them. Everyone is on their feet in less than a second and the man actually takes a small step back at the sudden movement. "You're all here for Devyn?" He asks, forgoing formalities. He knows Devyn, she's been in and out of this hospital for work for over a year and...this is where her mother was.

Everyone nods but it's Spencer and Richard who step forward, demanding to know how Devyn is. Dr. Throne looks around then over his shoulder before stepping completely into the waiting room. There's no one else in there and with so many people, he figures there's no point moving into one of the private rooms he usually uses to inform a patient's family of their conditions.

"Devyn is stable," There are collective sighs of relief around the room but two sets of shoulders stay more tensed than the others. "I'm sure you're all too tired for details," Not that they would really understand and he really doesn't think it matters right now. Maybe that's unprofessional to think, but it's true. "Though it was touch and go for a while, there was a lot of damage, but we were able to repair it. I'm hopeful she'll make a full recovery."

"But?" Emily is the one to prompt. She can see the word hanging off the tip of the doctor's tongue. She's sure the other profilers in the room can too. Or most, Spencer looks two seconds away from passing out, he's in no position to pick up on such things.

Dr. Thorne hesitates, his mouth opening and closing. He looks to Richard who shakes his head softly and Thorne nods. "Spencer," The young man's eyes widen just slightly and he tries to focus all of his attention on the doctor he's met once before. He'd been with Devyn, visiting her mother and they'd run into him. She'd introduced the two of them happily. "Step out with me." It's not a question and despite the way his stomach drops, Spencer is able to pick up his feet and nod.

"In here," Thorne leads Spencer into a small, private room but neither of them sit. He sighs heavily and turns to the younger man.

"What's wrong?" Spencer questions at the man's hesitance. "You said-"

"I know and I stick to my word that Devyn will recover," Dr. Thorne cuts Spencer off but his words only assure him a little. That 'but' rests in the air silently but loudly at the same time. Now, normally he wouldn't divulge this information, but the situation isn't exactly like others. "Spencer...Devyn was pregnant."

When he got the phone call hours ago, the voice on the other side all but telling him that he may never see his other half again, Spencer felt as if his world had stopped spinning. Now he feels as if all the air has been sucked away, leaving him to suffocate.

Somehow, his brain focuses not on the word you'd think, but not one any less important. "'Was'?"

"I'm so sorry," Thorne shakes his head, voice gentle. "There's no way the baby could've survived." There's a long pause where the doctor lets Reid try to process the information, but after a few minutes, he starts again. "I thought you should know because...I realize this will be hard for you as well, but Devyn..."

"Yeah," Spencer mumbles and nods, eyes staring at nothing. He was...he was going to be a dad. Devyn had been pregnant and he hadn't even known. That must be why she'd been acting weird, she was working up the nerve to tell him. But he'd left, gone away for work and she'd...she'd been shot and lost their child. He'd left her all alone with this and...

"Spencer," Thorne pulls the young man from his thoughts with his voice, hand hovering over his shoulder. "Would you like to see her?"

"Yes," Spencer nods quickly. "Please."

"Okay, I'll take you to her," Thorne leaves the room first and leads Spencer to a room in the ICU. He pauses at the door, fingers gripping the handle. "She's still out, from the anesthesia. She should wake in a few hours but she might not be coherent. You just have to give her time."

Spencer nods again, silently this time and he waits for Thorne to open the sliding door. He enters as soon as he can, eyes immediately finding Devyn's face. She looks as if she's only sleeping. Unharmed. Except for the nasal cannula under her nose. The gown she wears is covering mostly by the blanket lifted to her chest. Her arms aren't covered, instead, they're left lying victim to the cold air. An IV is inserted into the crook of her right elbow, heart rate, and oxygen monitor attached to her finger.

"You can stay with her," Thorne informs him after Spencer takes the lone chair next to the bed, gently grabbing his girlfriend's hand. "I can tell the others they can't if you'd prefer. But I don't think Richard would listen."

"No," Spencer shakes his hand, squeezing Devyn's limp hand. "No, they can come." They'll want to see her too. Spencer knows how close they've all grown. The team is to Devyn what they are to him. Family.

"Alright, I'll let them know they can visit, but I can only bend the rules so much." Dr. Thorne informs. "They can stay for a little while, but they'll have to come by at visiting hours until she's moved to a regular recovery room." When Spencer only nods, Thorne announces his exit and goes to find the others.

Spencer lets a few tears fall from his eyes then but he wipes them away. He grips Devyn's cold hand in both of his own and brings it to his lips. "I'm sorry," The apology falls off his tongue before he can register. He doesn't bother trying to stop it nor the others. "I'm so sorry."

When he hears the door open behind him, Spencer stops his mumbled words and forces himself to stop rocking back and forth and sit still.

"Spence," JJ's hand lands on his shoulder and he looks up at her. He tries to smile but the action falls flat and he turns back to Devyn.

Richard finds himself on the other side of the bed, carefully moving the blanket over Devyn's uncovered right arm. He's careful with the IV there but he knows how much Devyn hates to be cold. Richard continues to fret over her, this obvious in the way that he straightens the blanket again, his fingers gently pushing a strand of hair off her forehead.

She looks so small, he can't help but think. So small. So young. She's pale, the tubes coming out of her nose providing her oxygen bring back bad memories for him. Everything about this does.

Richard's next breath gets caught in his throat but he rubs a hand over his face, forcing himself to inhale deeply. He tries to push those thoughts away. He can't bear to think about Sam right now. Not when the only family he has left is lying in a hospital bed with a serious injury.

He knows he isn't the only person in Devyn's life. There are people more important, like Spencer. But he can't lose her. He just can't. Just the thought makes his head and heart hurt. There's no way he'd survive if he really does lose her.

Biting the inside of his cheek, Richard takes a seat next to the bed, his eyes never leaving his partner's face.

Hotch is the first to leave, needing to get back to Jack. He squeezes Reid's shoulder, making the younger man promise to keep him updated. As much as JJ wants to stay, she has to get back to her boys as well. Spencer accepts a hug from her but his attention is quickly turned back to Devyn.

Emily, David, and Garcia go next, both with the promise to check in soon. Spencer is grateful for them but he's glad they're gone. It was starting to feel crowded.

Morgan then squeezes Devyn's and Spencer's hands before patting his friend's shoulder. "I'll stop back by in a few hours." He tells him before making his exit, leaving Spencer and Richard alone.

There're a few minutes of silence before Spencer asks. "Did you know?"

Richard looks at him and sighs before nodding. "Yes. She was going to tell you when you got back."

"Was she- was she..." Spencer clears his throat and looks down at his hands, his fingers rubbing over Devyn's palm. "Happy?"

"She was scared," Richard admits. "But...yeah, she was happy about it. Excited."

Spencer nods again, his head down low. He wipes the tears that fall from his eyes and clutches Devyn's hand tighter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1...I'm sorry. Again. I know you guys were hoping the baby would be okay but...sorry.  
> 2\. I love torturing my characters. Have you noticed?  
> 3\. Of course Devyn goes to other hospitals with her job, but this one is like...idk, always closest? Lol, I don't know things man, just accept it.  
> 4\. The way Richard frets over Devyn, ugh, my heart. And poor Spencer!  
> 5\. This couple has a long rode ahead of them...
> 
> Thanks for reading! As always, I love to know you thoughts, theories, and reactions!
> 
> '-'


	27. Grief

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man, I'm sorry about how things turned out, you guys...but at the same time, am I really?
> 
> Anyway, thanks for reading! And reviewing! It means so much to me!

Neither Spencer nor Richard sleep. Hours pass slowly, the silence surrounding them is oddly deafening. Richard leaves to get coffee for the both of them when Spencer sees it. Devyn's eyes flutter open, a haze of sleep and confusion clouding them.

"Devyn?" Spencer leans forward and whispers to her. Devyn mumbles incoherently but she lifts her right hand weakly over her stomach. Her shaky fingers feel the bandage under the blanket and gown and despite her foggy mind, she knows. Knows that her baby is gone.

Spencer's eye flicker away from Devyn's face and towards the monitor displaying her vitals. He watches her heartbeat rise as her breathing increases. His own heart breaks.

"It's okay," Spencer stands and moves to sit on the edge of the bed. Devyn shakes her head weakly while tears spill from her eyes. "I'm here, it's going to be okay, I promise." Leaning forward, Spencer rests his forehead against Devyn's, his own tears falling to join her own.

Eventually, Devyn cries herself back to sleep but Spencer doesn't move. He lies on the bed next to her, his arm wrapped around her. And even though she's asleep, Devyn's hand grips his tightly.

"She woke up," Spencer says softly when Richard returns. "Not for long before she fell back to sleep." He turns his head towards her and presses a kiss to her temple.

Richard sighs and nods, setting Spencer's coffee down on the little table in the room. His hands aren't exactly free enough right now to hold it. He doesn't bother asking how she was, he can see the faint tear tracks down her face.

Richard leans his head against his hand and closes his eyes. Not to sleep, just to...rest. He notices before Reid when Devyn wakes again. Richard thinks the other man was about to fall asleep himself when she moves, jolting him awake.

As quietly as he can, Richard stands and leaves the room. Yes, he wants to be there for Devyn and he will be. But right now, he knows it's best to give the couple time alone.

"Hey," Spencer whispers to Devyn. She tries to lift her right arm but flinches and releases his hand with her left before rubbing her eyes.

"Mm, what," Devyn mutters, scrunching her eyes closed before opening them again.

"Dev, hey, you with me?"

"Spencer?" Devyn asks, her voice muddled with confusion.

"Yeah, yeah, it's me," He nods, shifting on the bed to look at her better. "Do you remember what happened?"

Groaning, Devyn moves her hand to rest over her stomach. Her breath hitches and her eyes sting. "I-..."

"I know, I know," Spencer nods, voice soft. He gently wipes the tears that fall down her cheeks away before holding her to him, petting her hair. "They told me."

"Is...?" Devyn sniffs when she trails off, her hand still resting on her abdomen.

"There's nothing they could do," Devyn nods and bites her lip hard. She tries to ignore the lump building in her throat and pulls the tubes from under her nose away.

"Hey, leave-" Spencer tries to stop her but she waves him off.

"It's fine," Devyn tries to keep her voice quiet but it doesn't stop it from breaking. She covers her mouth when she starts to cry again.

Spencer pulls her closer to him, letting her bury her face in his chest. "We'll be okay."

Devyn nods but she doesn't speak until she calms down. She stays leaning against Spencer, her fingers picking at the buttons on his shirt. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you," She whispers, voice hoarse.

"No, it's okay," Spencer takes a deep breath and shakes his head, hand rubbing her arm. "You would've. I'm sorry I wasn't here."

"It's not your fault," The last thing Devyn wants is for Spencer to blame himself. Maybe it's selfish, but she doesn't need him getting caught up in his head right now in that way he does. She needs him here, with her.

"Does it hurt?"

"Which part?" Devyn mumbles sarcastically and Spencer squeezes her closer to him before placing a kiss to her hairline. "I can feel it, but as long as I don't move much, it doesn't hurt." Spencer had requested non-narcotic pain medication as soon as he could for Devyn. Though it's not as strong as others, the risks are bigger. Especially with what she's going through.

"Richard's outside," Spencer informs her and Devyn hums, grateful for the chance in subject.

"He is?"

"Of course, he hasn't left," Spencer nods, flinching when Devyn suddenly sits up.

"Is he okay?" She demands, eyes wide. A painful wave of guilt hits her for not having thought of the man before.

"He's fine, he's fine," Spencer assures her, guiding her back to lie down. "But you're not, okay? You need to-you need to..."

"Hey," It's Devyn's turn to soothe him. She places her hand on his cheek and he looks down at her, taking a deep breath. Devyn opens her mouth to say...something. She doesn't know. So instead, she leans forward and presses her lips against his.

When Devyn pulls back, Spencer follows her but he stops himself and opens his eyes. Devyn pulls her lips back but the smile doesn't completely reach her eyes. She rubs her thumb over his cheek, gaze surveying his features before she sighs, and leans her forehead against his collarbone.

Richard rejoins them only a few minutes later when he could no longer sit outside. He's been with Devyn since she got out of surgery but it's different, now that she's awake. A smile pulls his lips back as he goes around to the other side of the bed. Devyn tries to return it while reaching out for his hand.

Without a word, he picks up the nasal cannula still spilling out oxygen and puts it back in place under her nose and behind her ears. Devyn wants to roll her eyes but she doesn't and lets him. It's his way of showing he cares, she knows that just as well as she knows he'll never openly admit it.

After replacing the tubes, Richard cups her cheek briefly, eyes scanning her face. Devyn nods just slightly and he does so back. She'll be okay, he knows she will. She's strong but losing a child...even if it's not the same, he knows what it's like. Though she hadn't known about her baby for long, she had still known. She'd had this image of her child in her head. What he or she would be like when they were brought into this world, who they would grow into, who'd they'd be. And considering the child's parents, they would've been a pretty amazing person. But now...now that's gone. The life she was creating, growing inside of her, gone, just like that. Leaving nothing but an empty feeling behind.

The doctor comes by soon after, talking and checking up on her. He decides it's safe to move her out of the intensive care unit and into a recovery room. Devyn hates the process of the move and she hates staying in the hospital even worse. But with Spencer by her side, it's not as bad as it could be.

All the commotion, even if she doesn't move much herself, tires Devyn out and she's asleep as soon as the last nurse leaves the room. She'd like the blame the pain meds.

But when she wakes again, it's not to silence that before. There are hushes voices flowing around her and Devyn slowly blinks her eyes open, cheek pressed against Spencer's shoulder.

"Oh, you're awake," Penelope is the first one to notice, her words alerting everyone else in the room. "How are you? Wait, that's a stupid question."

Devyn grumbles a wipes the sleep from her eyes before releasing a big yawn. Her eyelids continue to droop but she forces them open to look around the room. Garcia stands beside her, smiling softly. Richard is on the little couch below the window, out of the way while Morgan stands on Spencer's side of the bed.

"There she is," He chuckles and reaches forward to pat her knee under the blanket. "The others wanted to come but we thought it best not to crowd." Derek informs her and she nods a little. "They're going to stop by later if you're up for it."

Devyn shrugs, still half asleep, and snuggles more into her boyfriend's side. "And I got you..." Garcia draws the word out and turns away from Devyn, blocking the woman's view of whatever it is that she picks up. That is until she spins back around. "A care basket," Penelope informs her, setting the container down on the end of the bed. "You know, just some things," She takes out the blanket on top and places it gently over Devyn's lap who reaches out her hand to feel the soft material. Garcia then proceeds to pulls out a few other things, including a few of her trinkets. To 'brighten up the place', she says.

"Thank you," Devyn whispers and clears her sore throat. Spencer immediately moves to pour her a cup of water and hands it to her, hovering in case she needs help. But he doesn't force it because he knows it'll only upset her.

Morgan's phone rings and he steps out of the room after glancing at the caller id.

"Well, I would've brought you some snacks but I heard something about a soft food diet," Garcia winces and Devyn nods. Though she hasn't been able to eat since waking up, she's not looking forward to it. For more than that single reason. "Well, as soon as you're able, I'll take you out for your favorite. Whatever you want." Penelope announces cheerfully and Devyn really tries to smile at her enthusiasm but her grin falls quickly.

"Reid," Morgan pokes his head back into the room and nods over his shoulder. "Talk to you for a sec?" Spencer looks to Devyn before answering, her eyes unsure. But she nods after a moment, squeezing his hand before letting go.

"What is it?" Reid's eyebrows furrow when he joins Derek in the hallway, glancing at the door to Devyn's room when he closes it.

Derek follows his eyes before looking around them. "They got them," He says and Spencer cocks his head to the side. "The guys who did this. They got 'em."

Spencer releases a sigh and closes his eyes. Even with everything going on he hadn't forgotten about the man who shot his pregnant girlfriend. The man who killed his unborn child. But he wasn't going to leave her side for a second and in the end, he didn't need to.

Turning away from his friend, Spencer looks back at the closed hospital door. And though it might be the end for those men, who he'll do whatever it takes to make sure they go away forever, it's not the end for Devyn. For him. She'll heal physically, in time. And even if Devyn is the strongest person he's ever met, losing a child, unborn or not, affects everyone differently.

"Hey, kid, you know she's going to be okay, right?"

Spencer nods but still doesn't look at Derek. He ducks his head instead, thinking. Devyn wouldn't approve, he knows, but he can't stop. He wants to believe Morgan's words, and he thinks in time they will come to be but, how much time? And will whatever happens in that time heal them, or tear everything apart?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. I was going for an ominous ending. Did it work?  
> 2\. Devyn cried a lot, got some out of her system, but she's still got a lot to work though...guess we'll have to see how that goes.  
> 3\. Richard is such a dad. It's so great and I love it!  
> 4\. The entire BAU team are such good friends to Devyn. Though we only say Garcia and Morgan this time, the others will make an appearance.
> 
> Thanks for reading! As always, leave your thoughts, theories, and reactions! Until next time!
> 
> '-'


	28. Flowers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Emotioooooooooooonss!

"You sure?"

"Yeah, you have it," Devyn pushes the little cup and spoon across the small table towards Spencer. "You love jello."

"Yes, but I like you eating more," He whispers to her, shifting slightly on the hospital bed.

"I don't like the green," Devyn shrugs and Spencer shakes his head.

"That's what you said about the orange," He reminds her, eyebrows rising on his forehead.

"No one likes orange jello," Devyn defends and Spencer's lips twitch up into a tiny smile. Richard's gone. Devyn all but forced him to go home and take a shower. Change and get some food. She told Spencer to do the same but didn't try again when he said he wasn't leaving. Derek had brought him a change of clothes and he showered at the hospital. As he sees it, there's no reason for him to leave.

"I'll try later, okay?" Devyn whispers, more to appease Spencer than anything. Though he doesn't look happy about it, Spencer nods.

Hotch stops by briefly but Devyn convinces him to leave soon. To spend his day off with his son. JJ and Emily come next. Both women offer Devyn a hug, JJ hanging on just a little longer, her hand rubbing up and down Devyn's back.

"I'd say Garcia but the last time she spoke of flowers, she said something about being sad when she thinks about how they'll eventually die," Emily trails off with a thoughtful look, her fingertips barely touching the edge of the large bouquet sitting on another table.

"A few of the hospital staff," Spencer informs the dark-haired woman. Devyn's heart warms at the thought of them getting together to buy her flowers. It's simple but it means a lot to her. Turns out she has more friends than she thought. "They brought them by earlier."

"That's nice," JJ comments with a soft smile and Devyn briefly meets her eyes before looking away. "Hey, Spence, why don't you and Em go down to the cafeteria, get some food." Emily herself looks to the blonde, a little confused but she nods when the other woman gives her a look.

"Yeah, come on, Reid," She motions for the younger man to follow her but his attention is on Devyn who sighs before nodding. She offers him a smile and a quick kiss before waving him off.

"D'you tell anyone else?" Devyn speaks before JJ can but she doesn't look her way to see the woman shaking her head.

"No, no, of course not," Moving from her seat under the window, JJ walks around the bed and sits lightly on the edge. "Does Spenc-"

"Yeah, he knows," Devyn cuts JJ off with a nod before sniffing and wiping her eyes.

"Hey, I get it," JJ places her hand on Devyn's arm and the younger woman peeks up at her through her lashes, eyes red and glassy. "I do. I understand." Despite JJ's face becoming blurred when Devyn's eyes fill with more tears, she can see that she's sincere, that she really does understand.

Nodding, Devyn lets her tears fall down her cheeks and leans into JJ when she wraps her arms around her. "It does get better," JJ assures her, hand rubbing her arm comfortingly. "It does."

"When?" Devyn sniffs and wipes her eyes but doesn't pull away.

"I can't say specifically," JJ shrugs. "Just in time."

By the time Spencer and Emily get back, JJ has moved to the chair beside the bed. And though her eyes are still a little puffy, Devyn is no longer crying. But she's also dating a profiler. Spencer gives her a worried, questioning look when he sees her but she shakes her head and smiles slightly, accepting the juice he offers her.

After Spencer retakes his position on the bed beside Devyn, Emily settles down as well, and the four pass around light conversation until there's a knock on the door. "Hey," A head of dirty blonde hair slowly moves into the room, its owner offering a sheepish smile. "Sorry to just pop in." He says and enters when Devyn waves for him too, revealing the flowers in his hands.

"Hey, Mason," Devyn greets after swallowing.

"Clare picked them out," He motions to the flowers while setting them next to the others. "She and the twins say hey and wish you well soon."

"Tell them I said thank you," Devyn smiles, relaxing against Spencer's side. "I should thank you, as well. Heard you helped save my life."

"Eh," Mason shrugs with mock bashfulness before turning more serious. He glances at the others in the room, his eye briefly landing on Devyn's covered stomach before his eyes fall to the floor. "I'm glad you're doing okay."

"Yeah," Devyn whispers.

"Well, if you need anything..." He trails off and Devyn nods her thanks at the offer. "I'll get out of your hair, bye Dev, Spencer."

"I didn't think he'd remember me," Spencer mumbles after the man leaves and Devyn snorts.

"I talk about you a lot," She admits and Spencer smiles. He's had an engagement ring burning a hole in his bag for way to long, yet he still gets flustered when the woman he plans on proposing to compliments him or says something like she just did.

Spencer's stomach flips that the thought of proposing. Nothing's changed, he still wants to marry Devyn but...with everything that's just happened, he's not so sure now is a good time. He hadn't really had a plan in the first place but he was building up to it soon. But now he thinks soon isn't the best idea.

"Hey," Devyn's voice pulls him from his thoughts and he blinks down at her. "Where'd you go?"

"Nowhere," He shakes his head, his lips pulling back into a smile before he leans forward, pressing them against Devyn's in a short kiss.

"We're going to head out," Spencer only notices when JJ speaks that both women have stood and collected their things. "We'll see you guys later." She hugs Devyn and kisses her cheek before moving to Spencer, allowing Emily room to do the same.

"Thanks for coming," Devyn mumbles, waiting until they're out of the room before slumping further into the bed.

"Tired?"

"Mm-hmm," She hums while rubbing her eyes. She shifts on the bed, trying to get more comfortable and winces, hand flying to her stomach.

"Hey, slow," Spencer warns and helps her lie down more, her head settling on his chest. "If you want something stronger-"

"No," Devyn shakes her head, cutting him off. "No, I'm fine. Promise."

"Okay," Spencer doesn't argue. Instead he runs his fingers through Devyn's hair until she finally manages to fall asleep.

* * *

When Devyn wakes, it's with a jolt. Spencer immediately moves to soothe her, his eyes watching the heart rate monitor where he can see hers rising. "Shh," He whispers into her ear, rocking them both back in forth.

His eyes close when Devyn lets out a quiet sob. It breaks his heart to hear her cry, but even more so because Devyn's not a crier. Out of the entire time he's known her, he's rarely seen her cry. So he knows it's bad when she does.

Spencer finds his own eyes watering at some points but he blinks the tears away.

When Devyn stops crying, neither of them speak. She keeps her head buried in Spencer's shirt until finally shifting in order to take a deep breath.

"What are those?" She questions quietly, her eyes narrowing at the new bouquet of flowers.

"I don't know," Spencer mumbles, his own eyebrows furrowing. He hadn't thought much about it, honestly. "A nurse brought them in, said they were left at the nursing station. There's no note or anything."

"I don't want them," Devyn chokes out and forces herself into a sitting position. "I don't-get them out."

"Okay, okay," Spencer nods and jumps up from the bed. He hesitates to leave Devyn's side but he shakes his head and grabs the flowers before disappearing from the room. "There," He says when he returns but Devyn's shoulders are still tense.

"I want to leave, I want to go home," She tells him, voice shaking.

"Dev, you just-" Spencer cuts himself off and sigh, climbing back onto the bed with her. "You just had major surgery, the doctor wants you to stay a couple more days."

"I fine, wanna-" Devyn forces herself to take a deep breath and exhale slowly. "He knows I'm here. How does he know I'm here?"

"I don't know," Spencer shakes his head. He wishes he had the answer she wants, needs, but for one of the first times in his life, Spencer has no idea what to say. "I don't know. But your father won't come near you. Not while I'm here and I'm not leaving you, I promise."

Sniffing, Devyn bites her lower lip when it starts to wobble. "Why'd this happen? Why- I don't understand," Hot, salty tears fall down her cheeks but Spencer wipes them away just as quickly as they come. "I don't-" A sob cuts Devyn off and she rocks forward despite the pain in her stomach.

Arms wrap around her, Spencer's warmth seeping into her cold skin. With her face tucked securely into his neck, Spencer doesn't bother stopping his tears from falling this time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. AWWWWWWWW! Spencer is the best!  
> 2\. Devyn, understandably, still isn't feeling well at all. And I don't mean physically. But yeah, that too.  
> 3\. Oop- those flowers at the end there?  
> 4\. I said it before, I'll say it again. Emotions.
> 
> Thanks for reading! Thoughts, theories, and your reactions are always welcomed in the reviews! And to all those silent readers out there, I appreciate you just as much! I'm just sucker for validation. 
> 
> '-'


	29. Guilt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and reviewing!

Devyn thought going home would make her feel better but she just feels...empty. Spencer, bless him, is at her side the entire time, doing his best to make sure she's comfortable. Making sure she has everything she needs.

But that on top of everything, only makes Devyn feels guilty. Spencer's taking so much time off work to be there with her, he's worrying, unable to relax properly. And he's getting less sleep than she is. The nightmares wake her up often and Spencer as a result. Devyn's not sure he goes back to sleep after she does. He's the only reason she's even able to get any sleep in the first place, and now she's depriving him of his.

It's not as hard as she'd thought it'd be to convince Spencer to lie down around noon for a nap. Devyn thinks it's because he's too tired to put up much of a fight anyway. And despite him only being in the other room, Devyn doesn't want to be alone so she asks Richard over for lunch.

"I swear, I thought you were annoying," Richard groans on the couch, shaking his head. Apparently, his stand-in partner while Devyn is on medical leave is a bit to...hyper, for his liking.

"You know you love me," Devyn jokes, her lips pulled up into a small smile.

Richard sighs and nods, face more serious than before. "Yeah."

Devyn nearly freezes, her eyes scanning his face. She knows Richard cares for her, it shows in all the things he does, how he acts. He's just never outright said it before. "Don't get sappy on me now." She tells him before clearing her throat and ducking her head.

"Never," Richard shakes his head and nudges her knee. "How're you holding up? Really."

"Some days are better than others," Devyn admits with a glance towards the closed bedroom door. "The dreams are the worst. Not just because...I'm keeping Spencer up. He's suffering just as much as I am."

"You guys talking about it?"

"Yeah," Devyn nods before releasing a sigh and adding. "Trying. But...we're okay."

"Good," Richard mumbles. Things like this can always go two ways. Bring couples together, or break them apart.

"Hey," Devyn starts again, shaking Richard from his thoughts. A small smile plays on her lips and he raises his eyebrows in question. "Don't worry about the new guy, I'll be back before you know it."

"Don't rush," He tells her. "You need time to heal, don't need you hurting yourself."

"I'm fine," Devyn shrugs but Richard only gives her that disbelieving look of his and she sighs. "I will be."

"Yeah and until then, you're not coming back to work." He points to her, making his words stern but Devyn only smiles. "Or doing anything."

"Are you grounding me?" Devyn gasps, a hand resting over her heart. "I don't think you can actually do that."

"Oh, I can, and I am."

"Pft, whatever." Waving him off, Devyn grabs the remote and turns the tv volume up before leaning her head against his shoulder. She lets out a long sigh, closing her eyes when Richard places his arm behind her. Only two people in the world can make her feel this safe, this comfortable. Spencer and Richard. And having both of them with her, despite one being asleep, doubles that feeling.

With a deep breath, Devyn slowly drifts into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

Consciousness comes to Spencer slowly. He sighs and rolls over in bed, his arm reaching over only to hit cold cheats. Eyebrows furrowing, the young genius blinks open his eyes to discover that he's alone in the room.

With a quiet sniff, Spencer pulls himself out of bed. He looks out the dark window before turning to the clock. 2:38 am. Yawning, Spencer rubs his face and exits the bedroom, eyes immediately landing on the figure sitting on the couch.

"Hey," He mumbles to Devyn while moving to sit next to her.

"Hey," She whispers back, eyes shifting down to the blanket wrapped around her.

"It's late, why are you up?" Spencer can't help the yawn that breaks free but he ignores it the best he can and places a hand on Devyn's thigh.

"Couldn't sleep," Devyn admits quietly. She'd felt fine, well, mostly, yesterday but today she just...Sighing, Devyn shakes her head and purses her lips. "Did I wake you?"

"No, bed just got a little cold," Spencer shifts in his seat, moving to wrap his arm around Devyn's shoulders before pulling her into his side. Freehand moving down, Spencer slides his fingers under the hem of Devyn's shirt. "How's that feel?" He questions, fingertips tracing the rough edges of her healing scar.

"It itches," Devyn turns her head, burying her nose in Spencer's shirt, and takes a deep breath.

"That's a good thing," Spencer informs her before moving his arm to wrap around her waist. "Means it's healing."

"It won't always feel like this, right?" She's not asking about the physical wound, and Spencer knows that.

"No," He shakes his head softly before placing a kiss to her temple. "It won't but it will take time."

"I feel like I did something wrong," For the first time that night - morning? - Devyn's voice shows some emotion. The tears that fill her eyes are evident in her voice and Spencer's heart clenches.

"What?"

"I knew I was pregnant," Devyn can't raise her voice above a whisper. "Richard told me I shouldn't be working but I did it anyway. It's my fault."

"No," Spencer sits up, voice stern. "Nothing about what happened is your fault. Okay? Nothing." Devyn shakes her head so Spencer brings up his hands and gently cups her cheeks. "There's nothing else you could've done." His words are quieter than before but no less strong. "And thinking about that is only going to cause more pain." Devyn's lower lip wobbles and Spencer wipes away her tears with the pads of his thumbs.

Spencer feels his own eyes stinging as he moves to wrap his arms around Devyn once again. He pulls her to him and lets her cry. He joins her soon after.

* * *

The smell of coffee is what wakes Spencer the second time that morning. He groans and sits up on the couch, stretching his score muscles. Devyn is gone, yet again, but he doesn't have to wonder for long.

"I love your bed head," She says with a smile while moving to sit next to him, a mug in each of her hands. "Or, couch head." She corrects before handing him the steaming liquid with a kiss to his cheek. "Thank you, for last night. Sorry for stealing your sleep."

"Don't apologize," Spencer nudges Devyn's head up with a finger under her chin. "Please. I'm always here for you, no matter the time."

Devyn's lips pull back up into a soft smile, her eyes sparkling. "I love you. More than you'll ever know."

"I do know," Setting his mug down on the coffee table, Spencer pulls Devyn closer to him. "Because I feel the same for you." All he wants to do is pull out that ring he bought was seems like a lifetime ago and slide it onto her finger. Let it rest there as evidence of his love. As his promise to love and care for her forever, more so than himself. But it's not the time. And he doesn't know when it will be.

Without any words, Devyn moves forward and connects her lips with Spencer's.

"I have a doctor's appointment today," Devyn says into the silence a little while later, still cuddled into Spencer's side on the couch.

"You didn't tell me that." Spencer's eyebrows furrow and he looks down at Devyn.

"I know, sorry," She shrugs. "Thought maybe you'd go back to work if you didn't know." She admits sheepishly. She's hoped he would get a good night's sleep and go into work but it obviously didn't work out that way. "I'll probably learn when I can go back to work."

"You know, you don't have to rush," Spencer says this carefully, hesitantly, his fingers running up and down Devyn's arm. "You can take more time."

"I want to go back," Devyn shifts but doesn't look up at him. She can't sit around here anymore. Of course, it's nothing against Spencer, she'd be with him all the time if she could. Well, most of the time. A girl needs to be by herself every once and a while. But these walls are starting to close in on her and she's not in the mood to just go out. Work is exactly what she needs right now. "I need to go back."

"Dev-"

"I know," Devyn cuts Spencer off, finally turning to look at him. "I know, and I won't...shut you out just because I'm working again. Promise."

"Remember, I have a great memory, I will bring this conversation up again if I have to," Spencer says, his words light but not any less meaningful. "I'm coming with you today. We'll eat out after. It'll be good."

"Yeah, okay," Devyn nods. She doesn't really feel like getting dressed up to go out but she doesn't have to. She'll just throw on some jeans and a t-shirt. People can deal with or ignore her messy hair. As long as she has Spencer by her side, nothing else matters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Richard! He came for a visit, had a talk with Devyn. Ended up helping her sleep. Adorable father/daughter moments.  
> 2\. She and Spencer had a talk as well. And they fell asleep on the couch!  
> 3\. Devyn is ready to get back to work. She's feeling restless and cooped up. Not doing anything is getting to her. I wonder how that'll go.
> 
> Thanks for reading! As always, thoughts, theories, and your reactions are welcomed! Encouraged even.
> 
> '-'


	30. Piece Of The Past

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!

Two more weeks Devyn has to wait. Two more agonizing weeks of sitting around and 'healing' before she's finally cleared for work. Her first day back, she hesitates to climb into the ambulance.

Once she's finally settled into her seat, Devyn clears her throat and buckles her seat belt. Richard glances at her from the corner of his eye but thankfully, he doesn't comment.

The beginning of the day is slow. Abnormally so. Right before lunch, they get a call about a woman in labor. She delivers a healthy baby boy.

"Look, I'm fine," Devyn states into the silence before taking a small bite of her sandwich.

"I never said you're not," Richard shrugs but sighs quickly after. "But, Dev..." Devyn's head snaps up, her eyebrows raised. Richard never calls her by her first name. Much less a shortened version. "I understand what you're going through."

"What I went through does not compare to what you did," Devyn shakes her head. "You had a daughter for years. She was real, you watched her grow. I...I never even knew him. I barely even knew he _existed_."

"Him?" Richard questions softly and Devyn allows a soft smile to pull her lips up.

"Just had a feeling." She shrugs.

"Well, he was real. That loss _is real_ ," Sniffing, Devyn nods and wipes her eyes. He just had to go and say some shit like that, didn't he?

"Yeah," Clearing her throat, Devyn reaches over and grabs the bag resting next to Richard. "I'm eating your chips."

* * *

With a tired groan, Devyn crawls onto the bed next to Spencer and sighs. "How was work?" Has asks her, voice tried equally as tired as Devyn's.

"Mm, work. And you? How was your day?"

"Full of work," Spencer mumbles, drawing a smirk from Devyn who turns her head towards him.

"We sound so old," She tells him and he chuckles, his own head moving to face her. "Like an old married couple."

"Nothing wrong with that," Spencer says, twisting his entire body towards her. He reaches out slowly, his fingers wrapping around Devyn's wrist to pull it away from her stomach. She hadn't even realized she'd been tracing her scar until then.

"No, nothing wrong with that," Sighing, Devyn turns onto her stomach and rests her head on Spencer's chest. "Dinner?"

"Order in?"

"You know me too well," Devyn snorts, closing her eyes and feeling the way Spencer shifts when he reaches for his phone. The young woman nearly drifts into sleep when a knock on the door wakes her. "Hm, I'll get it." She mutters and jumps up, her hunger overpowering her exhaustion.

Smiling to himself, Spencer sits up, watching Devyn disappear into the living room before lifting himself to his feet. Grabbing his messenger bag from the floor, the genius opens the main flap and reaches his hand inside. The velvet box is soft against his skin and he takes a moment to look at the item before opening his nightstand drawer. Devyn doesn't go through his stuff, but he still hides it under a few things. Better safe than sorry.

"Thanks, keep the change." Taking the bags from the delivery man, Devyn brings them to the table and starts unpacking them. "Come on, old man, dinner is served!"

"Ooh, Richard already gives me a hard time about our age difference," Spencer winces when he enters the kitchen.

"He's just teasing," Devyn assures him. "Six years is not a big difference. Now come on, let's eat."

"Yes, ma'am,"

Laughing, Devyn shakes her head. "Don't call me ma'am."

"Don't call me old."

* * *

Devyn has never liked shopping. She feels the stereotypical 'girls love shopping' thing is just ridiculous. Not that it's bad to like shopping, it's just never been her thing. Though she can't deny the joy of getting new shoes.

But grocery shopping...it's never any fun. But she does it because she needs to and she's not going to make Spencer. It's actually enjoyable if he's with her but he can't always be. Like now, when he's away on a case.

It's when she's deciding against soy sauces - which is healthier? - that she feels the hairs on her neck stand on end. Her head snaps and, eyebrows furrowing as she looks around. But all she sees is a middle-aged woman at the other end of the aisle.

Deciding that the other things on her list can wait, Devyn heads to the checkout before leaving the store. Her car isn't far, the walk is quick. She loads the groceries into the trunk of her car and pushes the cart to sit with the others. It's annoying when people don't return the carts to the cart holder. Like, is it really that much of an inconvenience? It takes thirty seconds. Maybe less.

When she turns back to her car, Devyn's steps falter. She clenches her jaw and shakes her head as if telling the fear bubbling inside of her to go away. With a deep breath, Devyn starts towards her vehicle. She's in public, what can he really do?

"I guess you don't know what a restraining order is, but it means it's illegal to come near the person who has one against you," Devyn says as sternly as she can to the man leaning against her driver's side door. "And I have one against you."

"Missed you too, pumpkin."

" _Do not_ call me that," Devyn forces out through clenched teeth, the term of endearment her mother used to use causing her heart to ache. "You don't have the right."

"I'm your father," Elias states calmly and Devyn gives a humorless, disbelieving chuckle.

"It's funny because it sounds like you actually believe that," She tells him, her hand resting inside her purse.

"I do-"

"No, no you don't. You never did," Devyn boldly cuts off the man who used to make her tremble in fear. But she's not that scared little girl anymore. He doesn't control her. "You've never been my father and you never will be. You're just a sperm donor. A man who tormented me and my mother before eventually killing her. You beat down and demoralize those smaller than you because you're a coward and you're scum of the earth and that's all you'll ever be. You mean nothing to me." Pausing for a breath, Devyn holds her head a little higher. "Now move out of the way before I rightfully and legally, point my gun at you."

"What, are you going to shoot me?" Elias asks, sounding amused. That just pisses Devyn off even more.

"I'm highly considering it." She nods, a hundred percent serious.

"We're a lot more alike than you realize."

"I am _nothing_ like you,"

"You are," The man insists while pushing off the car. He still doesn't move out of her way. "Always have been. You just don't want to see it, but you will." Lost for words, Devyn grips her gun tighter and glares up at him. "See you later, Pumpkin."

Devyn doesn't take her eyes off her father until he's gone. And when he is, she slumps against her car and releases the breath she'd been holding. She saw him that one time after he got out of prison but she hadn't actually spoken to him. She's honestly amazed with herself for not...for not breaking. For not reverting into that little girl who coward at even the thought of him. She's proud of herself for standing her ground and telling him the things she's always wanted to.

Lifting her chin, Devyn climbs into her car, feeling stronger than she has in a really long time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Devyn is back to work. Richard is doing his best.  
> 2\. Spencer and Devyn are adorable! I love that scene between them.  
> 3\. Oh my, Devyn's dad. We got to really meet him for the first time this chapter. I don't know about you guys, but I don't like him very much. But Devyn stood up for herself! I'm proud of her.
> 
> Thanks for reading! I'd love to know what you guys think of this chapter!
> 
> '-'


	31. What Could've Been

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys still there? You've been silent. Which is fine! I'm just wondering if everyone's doing okay. How are you doing?
> 
> Thanks for reading and reviewing!

There's something about darkness. The absence of light. It's nothing and everything at the same time. You can't see anything so you can see whatever you want. Sometimes things you don't want. Or maybe that's just the ramblings of an old man.

Richard sighs heavily and stares out into the rain. The hospital behind him is as loud as usual but he pays it no mind. Devyn hasn't even come inside. All the calls where they can't save the person is tough but this one...it's a bit more so for her.

Devyn's never spoken to Richard about her past much but he knows. He knows she saw herself in that girl.

_"694 Green Wood Drive. OD, nine-teen year-old female. Unresponsive." Richard has the sirens turned on before the address is completely over the radio. He can see Devyn sitting straighter in her seat from the corner of his eyes and he glances at her. It's a quick look, but it's enough for him to see the look on her face._

_"You good?" He asks when they near the house, eyes glued to the road._

_"Yeah," Devyn replies stiffly._

_Richard hadn't believed her. Even if he didn't know her as well as he did, he wouldn't have fallen for the poor lie. But he didn't question it because they pulled up to the house. He needed to focus on the job, someone was counting on them in that moment._

_"In here," A frantic boy waves Devyn and Richard into the house, rushing to lead them to the bathroom. "I-I told her to go easy but she..." He trails off while Devyn falls on her knees next to the unconscious girl. "She wouldn't listen."_

_"What did she take?" Devyn demands while Richard takes his place on the patient's other side._

_"I don't know, a lot of stuff,"_

_"Show me!" Devyn demands hotly and the boy nods before running off._

Maria had been the girl's name. She never even made it to the hospital. Maybe it's harsh to say, but it had been a lost cause from the start. Maybe if the boyfriend had called sooner, maybe they could've gotten there quicker and saved her but...Richard shakes his head and sighs heavily.

Picking up his feet, Richard moves outside and towards the ambulance. He stops at the back, looking in through the open doors, and clears his throat. Devyn doesn't look up from her position on the gurney, her head in her hands.

"This isn't on you," He speaks up after a moment and moves to climb into the ambulance when Devyn shakes her head. "It's not. She chose to take those pills."

"Yeah, and so did I," Devyn finally lifts her head. The motion is so fast Richard blinks. Shaking her head again, Devyn sniffs and wipes her eyes. "That could've just as easily been me. She didn't deserve this."

"I'm not saying she did," Richard responds softly. Of course that's not what he's saying. He'd never think that. But that doesn't mean she has to hold this on her shoulders. "That doesn't make it any more your fault."

Devyn sucks in air and rubs a hand down her face before releasing the shaky breath. "Come on, our shift is over." Richard nods towards the exit and holds his hand out for Devyn. The young woman sighs before taking it, letting him pull her to her feet.

Strands of hair escape Devyn's ponytail, falling into her face. She doesn't bother pushing them out of the way. "I wrote your report, just sign." Devyn doesn't fight, just does as Richard says before getting out of the hospital as quickly as she can.

* * *

"This place is beautiful," Devyn mumbles after a long stretch of silence and Richard nods. Both adults sit on a bench in a park, watching the scenery, listening to the birds. The rain had stopped before they got there, allowing the sun to peek its way out through the clouds.

"Sam used to love places like this," Devyn turns her head to look at Richard when he speaks, expression curious. "Her mother used to say that she had an old soul."

"You never talk about Sam's mom." She observes aloud and Richard shrugs.

"After...we went our separate ways," He shakes his head softly. "I guess we couldn't...move on together because...it's just too much."

"You still love her," Richard actually cracks a smile at Devyn's statement and he nods.

"Always will," Clearing his throat, Richard lets his green eyes move amongst the flowers spread throughout the park. "I don't think you can ever lose that kind of love."

"No, I guess not," Devyn whispers softly, her gaze examining her partner's expression. "I'm sorry, Rich."

"No, it uh...it's alright," Reaching over, Devyn takes Richard's hand and squeezes.

"I'm still sorry,"

"Thanks, kid," Richard offers Devyn a small smile before sighing. "Now, about today," Groaning, Devyn shakes her head and leans back. "I'm not lecturing, but you can't carry all the bad cases around with you, it'll weigh you down, trust me. As soon as we walk through those doors and hand our patients off, you let it go."

"Easier said than done," Devyn mutters before sniffing.

"Yeah, yes it is." Richard nods in agreement. "Especially when you relate to the person you're caring for." He adds with a pointed look and it's Devyn's turn to sigh.

"Yeah, I wasn't the best role model when I was younger," Devyn snorts with forced amusement but her smile falls quickly. "It's just..."Devyn trails off and blows out a forced breath. "I've been there, you know? Where she was. Seeing her was like being teleported into the past. She wasn't the only one lying unconscious on that bathroom floor." Clearing her throat, Devyn quickly wipes her eyes and looks down. "Except I made it out, she never got that chance. It's not fair."

"No, it's not," Richard wraps an arm around Devyn's shoulder's when she continues to rub her face. "It's a hard thing to accept, but you can't save everyone." Glancing down at her, Richard sighs and squeezes Devyn's shoulder. "But that doesn't mean we don't try our best."

"Now, come on," After a bout of silence, Richard stands. "I'm hungry."

* * *

Sitting across from Richard, Devyn studies the menu, appetite nonexistent. It's the same diner they always go to. Devyn finds that funny. The hard shell of a man who acted as if speaking to her was such an inconvenience the first time they met now shares a booth with her at their diner.

"So," Richard breaking the silence gets Devyn's attention and she raises an eyebrow. Despite being friends now, she's normally the one to start the conversations still. "How are you?"

"I-" Devyn cuts herself off with a quiet laugh and shakes her head. "Ooh, that is a complicated question with a complicated answer."

"Try me," Richard folds his arms over the table and gazes across the table at her. "Come on," He starts again when Devyn only shakes her head. "Just, talk. You're good at that."

"Rude," Devyn scoffs but she smiles a real smile for a moment. "I-...I don't know," She admits while absentmindedly playing with a paper napkin. "It's like, one second I'm fine and the next...I can't even look at the ambulance without my skin crawling. It just...reminds me of that night. What I lost."

"You know that's completely normal, right?"

"I just feel like I can't do my job right."

"That girl was not your fault," Richard insists. Really, how many times is he going to have to say it before she gets it through that thick skull of hers? "It wasn't. Trust me, if you do something wrong, I'll let you know." Devyn snorts at that because yeah, she knows he will. "And if you want to take more time off work, no one will blame you for that."

"It feels stupid because you know, I'm fine, really, but..." Shaking her head once again, Devyn looks off to the side. "I don't know. There's just this weird feeling I can't place. I don't know what it is."

"Maybe you should talk to someone."

"I'm talking to you," When Richard gives her a blank look, Devyn sighs. "I have nothing against therapy, but it's not for me."

"Have you ever tried it?"

Opening her mouth to answer, Devyn snaps her jaw shut and cocks her head to the side. "You sound like such a dad." She doesn't know how she hadn't realized it sooner. He's got dad vibes rolling off of him. "And no, I haven't. But I know. I think I should talk to Spencer, maybe...take a few more days off. _Maybe_."

"How are you guys?"

"See, I don't need a therapist, I have you," Devyn gestures to him and Richard rolls his eyes before motioning for her to answer the question. "We're great, really. We have date night next week. Spencer's idea. He said it would be good since we haven't been going out since, you know, everything."

"That's good," Richard nods with a thoughtful look. "So besides work, anything else bothering you?"

"Yeah, there's this cat, I think it belongs to the guy below us. I'm convinced he can smell the fish because every time I open the door, there he is."

"Miller," Richard sighs tiredly and rubs his eyes, his hand hiding the smile that pulls at his lips when Devyn laughs.

"I'm being serious, the cat is real. Spencer thought I was crazy for a bit there because he never saw him. So I let him inside one day." That had been a funny experience. Maybe she should get a cat. "Yeah, he believed me then."

"Mill _er_ ," Richard repeats slower, drawing her the syllables in her name a little more.

Sighing, Devyn leans back until she's resting against the booth. "I saw my father yesterday," She admits quietly. Richard sits straighter in his seat but Devyn speaks again before he can. "Nothing happened. Not really. I mean, I pretty much said he's worse less than dirt right to his face," She shrugs then, huffing a laugh. "That felt good."

"I'm sure," Richard mumbles, relaxing back in his seat. "There's something else."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because I know you."

"Pft," Devyn puffs. "...He just...said something that...may or may not be getting to me. It's no big deal."

"How is it not a big deal if it's bothering you?" Richard questions rhetorically and Devyn rolls her eyes.

"Touche," She mutters. "He- he said...that we were alike. That I'm like him. I'm not like him." Devyn insists, more to herself than to Richard.

"You're not," He agrees. "You're not like him."

"Yeah," Devyn nods stronger this time. Hearing Richard saying that makes her feel better. "And I know you'd put me in my place if I was."

"Would I ever," Richard sits forward and shakes his head. "You're annoying but I won't allow you to become an asshole."

"Ha, what about a bitch?"

"Don't even joke about that," Richard says but he has a smile on his face. "If anyone ever calls you a bitch, tell me."

"Yes, dad," Devyn mumbles, laughing at the look Richard throws her way. "Now, I thought you were hungry."

"I'm starving now, you're exhausting."

"Love you too." Devyn says before lifting her menu again, now hungry herself. And with her view blocked, she misses the fond look Richard gives her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Ooh, bad call for Devyn...poor girl. But she has Richard by her side to help her.  
> 2\. Speaking of Richard, he himself spoke a little. Opened up a bit about Sam and his wife. Poor guy. Everyone in this story has gone through stuff.  
> 3\. I thought the cat thing was funny.
> 
> Thanks for reading! As always, I love to know you thoughts, theories, and reactions!
> 
> '-'


	32. You're The One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and commenting!

Devyn hadn't realized how much better getting dressed up would make her feel. She might not be a big girly girl, but there's nothing wrong with putting a dress on every once and a while. She likes it if it's on rare occasions. Such as date night.

Spencer has been looking forward to this. More so than herself, Devyn thinks.

Blowing out a puff of air, Devyn looks around the bedroom for earrings. "Ah," She hums when her gaze zeros in on the small pieces of jewelry resting on Spencer's nightstand. She remembers now, that's where she set them when she took them off the night before.

Reaching for them, Devyn rolls her eyes when she knocks one off. She puts one in her ear before crouching down to find the other one. When she doesn't find it on the ground, she looks up to see the nightstand drawer cracked open.

Reaching forward, Devyn grasps the handle and opens the drawer, reaching in to grab her earring. She moves to place it in her other ear when something catches her eye. Eyebrows furrowing, Devyn grabs the small slip of paper resting by itself and turns it over.

"Hey, Dev, you-" Spencer's voice cuts itself off and his footsteps stop at the door. "Uh-wh-what are you doing?"

"You kept this?" Spinning around, Devyn holds the paper she'd used to write her number on the day she gave it to him. That seems like years ago now.

"Oh, uh," Spencer's shoulders deflate and he nods. "Yeah, couldn't bring myself to throw it out."

"That's sweet," Devyn smiles. "I think."

"It's sweet," Spencer nods and Devyn laughs before putting the paper back in its place and closing the drawer.

"You okay? You look a little pale." Devyn rests her palm against Spencer's cheek when she reaches him and he nods, leaning into her touch. "Alright, I'm good to go."

"Me too," Wrapping an arm around her waist, Spencer leads Devyn from the apartment and outside before they drive to the restaurant.

"Reservation for two, Reid," Devyn lets her eyes roam the interior of the building while Spencer speaks to the host. She smiles at them and nods before leading them to their table. Devyn can't remember the last time she ate somewhere so fancy. It's not her and Spencer's normal scene.

"This is nice, I'm glad we're doing this,"

"Yeah, me too," Spencer sighs before clearing his throat and looking down at the menu. Devyn smiles when he licks his lips and pushes a strand of hair behind his ear. Two nervous ticks of his.

"Aw, look at that," Devyn smiles and nods a few tables down to an older couple. Well, an old couple. Not that she knows they've been together for a long time, but she chooses to believe they have. The man has trouble reaching his fork across the table, but he does it, offering his wife a piece of his cake. "You're the only person I could see myself doing that with."

"Doing what with?" Spencer questions, turning back to her.

"Growing old with," Devyn answers simply, her smile soft but so full of love Spencer feels as if he'll explode. "Just don't feed me, I can do that myself."

"You mean that?"

"Yes, Spencer, I'm pretty sure I can feed myself."

"No, I-" Spencer closes his eyes and shakes his head, fighting the grin pulling at his lips. "I meant, do you really...want to grow old with me?"

"Spencer, the only way I want to grow old is if I'm with you." Devyn tells him seriously, again like it's the most simple thing in the world.

"You know that means we'd get married." He informs her and Devyn nods.

"Of course,"

"So...you want to get married?" Devyn laughs then, the sound lighting up the room.

"I mean, yeah, one day," She shrugs. "If that's what you want too, of course."

"Yeah," Spencer nods. "I want that."

"Well, good," Devyn nods once. "Then I guess we're on the same page."

"I guess we are," Spencer smiles, taking a deep breath as a weight lifts off his shoulders.

"Now, what are you getting?"

* * *

Groaning, Spencer rolls over in bed when he feels movement and squints open his eyes when he doesn't feel Devyn lying next to him. "What are you doing up? It's five in the morning." He questions her, sleep lacing his voice.

"Kickboxing with JJ, remember?" Devyn whispers in response while slipping her workout pants on. "We're going to breakfast after, I'll bring you something home."

"Oh, yeah," Spencer mumbles and turns onto his back, closing his eyes again. He hears Devyn chuckling softly before the bed dips next to him and he feels her lips on his forehead.

"You're cute," She tells him before going to move away, only Spencer doesn't let her. Lifting his arms quickly, Reid pulls Devyn down, smiling when she giggles.

"It's too early, stay in bed," He says before burying his face in her neck.

"Ooh, tempting," She hums, placing another kiss to his cheek. "But I can't. JJ's picking me up, she'll be here in minutes."

"Mm, how will I manage without you?"

"I'm sure you'll be fine," Devyn mumbles and pushes herself up to finish getting ready. After pulling her hair back into a ponytail she looks back over to see Spencer's fallen back to sleep. She smiles fondly at her boyfriend and carefully kisses his forehead once again before sneaking out of the apartment.

"Coffee," JJ says in greeting when Devyn slides into the passenger seat of her car.

"Oh, you're amazing," Devyn sighs and takes the offered cup, carefully sipping the hot liquid. "Blame Spencer for me being late, he wouldn't let me leave the bed."

"Aw," JJ coos with a smile while pulling out onto the street.

"Yeah, he promptly fell asleep two seconds later."

"Ha, it's a man thing, I don't know how they fall asleep so quickly."

"Not a lot going on in here," Devyn points to her head, laughing along with JJ at her joke. And joke it is, she knows there's always a million things running through Spencer's mind. She's happy that he can get to sleep easily.

"So how are things?" JJ asks once the two women enter the gym. She straddles the bench in front of Devyn and wraps her hands for her.

"They're good," Devyn nods, meeting JJ's eyes when the blonde looks up at her. "Really. I mean, there are odd times but nothing bad."

"Odd?"

"I don't know, sometimes things just don't feel right, I guess," Devyn's eyebrows furrow at her own words. "I don't know how to describe it."

"When do these 'odd' feelings occur?"

"Everyone's a therapist nowadays, aren't they?" Devyn mumbles to herself, shaking her head when JJ hums in question. "Uh, when Spencer's away, usually. The apartment gets really quiet, I don't like it."

"Yeah, it's um..." JJ trails off, dropping her hands onto her lap. "I don't know a name for it. I got that after..." She trails off and Devyn nods. "Being with Will helped most. But, after some time that feeling lessened. I was okay on my own again."

Devyn sighs slowly and looks around the gym. "Can we hit things now?"

"Yes," JJ chuckles with a nod. "We can hit things now."

* * *

"It's like, backward Déjà Vu," Devyn mumbles from the bed, her chin resting on her hand while she watches Spencer dress for work. "Call in sick, come back to bed."

"Don't tempt me, I'll do it," Spencer smiles down at her, buttoning his shirt as Devyn rolls onto her back before stretching. "You're killing me here." Reid whispers and places his hands on either side of Devyn's face.

Chuckling, Devyn reaches up and hugs the back of Spencer's neck, and pulls him down towards her. "Love you," She mumbles when they pull apart.

"I love you back," Spencer says, placing one last kiss to Devyn's lips before standing straight again. "If I make it back tonight, I'll make dinner."

"So you'll order in?" Devyn asks and sits up in bed, a smirk pulling her lips back.

"...Yes, "Spencer nods once and grabs his tie.

"Let me," Devyn says while sliding her arms through one of Spencer's button-up shirts. "I like this one," She tells him while grabbing the fabric in both hands. "Looks good on you."

"It would look better on you," Spencer mumbles and Devyn chuckles.

"With nothing else?" She questions, laughing harder when Spencer's cheeks turn red and he ducks his head, his lips pulled back into a tight smile. "You order dinner, I'll handle dessert."

"Stop," Spencer snorts, moving his hands down to grab Devyn's side, drawing a squeal from the younger woman. "I really have to leave for work."

"I'm not stopping you," Devyn forces out through her laughs, her hands holding onto Spencer's wrist while he continues to tickle her.

"Maybe not on purpose," Spencer suddenly stops and wraps his arms around Devyn's back, lifting her off the bed, holding her close to him. Devyn doesn't fight Spencer's movement and wraps her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist.

Spencer squeezes Devyn tight, eyes closed. It doesn't seem real sometimes, having her. She's his whole world. He honestly doesn't know how he lived before he met her. It's unimaginable, thinking about her not being in his life.

"As much as I love your hugs, I can't breath," Devyn whispers, a little breathlessly, into Spencer's ear and he loosens his hold immediately but doesn't let her go.

"Sorry," He mumbles into her neck before moving his hands down her side to rest on her thighs, supporting her weight.

"It's okay," Devyn pulls back slightly and pushes a strand of hair behind Reid's ear. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I just..." Spencer nods and trails off, looking into Devyn's eyes. He just wants to ask her. Ask her to spend the rest of their lives together. But he can't. "I love you."

"I know," Devyn chuckles, her hand moving to cup his cheek. "I love you, too." Leaning down, Devyn kisses Spencer softly before pulling back. "Am I not heavy?"

"No," Spencer shakes his head with a quiet laugh. Honestly, he barely even notices her weight.

"Ooh, strong man. You been working out behind my back?"

"Have you met me?" Spencer's response has Devyn throwing her head back in laughter.

"Okay, I don't want Hotch to be mad at me when you're late." Devyn says but Spencer still doesn't let her down, he only furrows his brows, his head tilting to the side.

"Are you seriously thinking about Hotch right now?" Devyn laughs again and shakes her head, pressing her lips against Spencer's.

"No, you're the only man for me."

"Good," Returning her kiss, Spencer finally lowers Devyn onto the ground and grabs his messenger bag while she slips on her sweat pants.

"Text me if you get a case and stay safe," Devyn walks behind spencer towards the door, stopping when he does the same.

"Always am," He smiles down at her and Devyn raises a single brow. "Mostly." He shrugs.

"Just come home to me."

"Always will."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Oh, Spencer, don't make promises you can't keep.  
> 2\. What did I mean by note number 1? Uhhhh...nothing? Also, do you know that meme with the stuffed monkey? He looks one way then the straight ahead? Yeah, that's me.  
> 3\. Spender and Devyn went out and had a lovely dinner and an important conversation. I think it was adorable!  
> 4\. We got some Devyn and JJ bonding time!  
> 5\. And then there was some cute flirting at the end there. Well, I guess you would call that flirting, I honestly don't know.
> 
> Thanks for reading! I hope you guys enjoyed and I would love to know what you think of this chapter!
> 
> '-'


	33. Matching Puzzle Pieces

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and reviewing!
> 
> Remember note 1 from the last chapter?

Devyn is half asleep when she gets the call. She had only meant to rest her eyes on the couch for a bit. Spencer had texted her earlier, telling her about a case. She'd been disappointed that, even though the case is local, they had to cancel their dinner plans. But it gave her more time to run her errands and clean up the apartment.

She hasn't gone back to work yet. Spencer agreed more time off would be good for her and Devyn's finding that he's right. She feels better, almost ready to go back. For sure this time.

It takes a minute for Devyn's sleep-riddled mind to connect the noise with the ringing of her phone. Squinting her eyes open, Devyn reaches onto the coffee table and blindly pulls her phone towards her, answering without looking at the caller ID.

"Mm, hello?" She mumbles into the phone.

"Devyn, where are you?"

"Derek?" Devyn questions while moving to sit up. "What's going on?"

"Devyn, it's Spencer," As if a bucket of ice water is dumped down her back, Devyn's back stiffens, all sleep disappearing from her system. "Are you at the apartment? I'm on my way to get you now." Morgan's question goes unanswered. Devyn sits frozen, staring at the window across from her blankly. "Devyn?"

"I-I'm home," She stutters out before jumping to her feet. "Wh-what happened? Is-is he okay? Please tell me he's okay."

"He's in surgery," Morgan says instead of answering her question.

"What happened?" Devyn repeats herself in a growl, putting as much strength as she can behind her words.

"He was shot," Derek finally answers, his voice soft. Devyn didn't think it was possible, but she feels her stomach drop even further at the information. "Look, he was stable when I left the hospital, I'm pulling up outside now."

"I'm on my way down," Devyn mumbles before hanging up the phone. She doesn't even tie her shoes or grab a jacket before she's rushing out the door.

Morgan pulls out of the driveway as soon as Devyn closes the passenger side door of his truck. Forcing a few deep breaths, Devyn wills her voice not to break. "Where was he shot?"

"Dev-"

" _Where_ , Derek?" Devyn cuts him off, raising and voice and twisting her head to look at him.

Sighing, Morgan grips his steering wheel in a white-knuckled grip and shakes his head. "Right above his vest. Right side."

The air is forced from Devyn's lungs for the second time that night and she lifts a hand to cover her mouth. "Were you with him? What was the ambulance's response time?"

"Devyn, this-"

"How long?"

"Fourteen minutes."

"Should've been quicker," Devyn mumbles. If she was thinking clearing she would know that they got there as fast as they could. They always get there as fast as they can. But sometimes their fastest isn't good enough. Every second counts.

Nothing else is said between the two before they pull up to the hospital. Devyn is out of the vehicle before it's even come to a complete stop. Morgan calls after her but she ignores him and rushes into the ER.

She sees the others before they see her. JJ is pacing. One arm folded across her middle while her other elbow rests on it, her fingernails between her teeth. Garcia and Emily sit together, the former's eyes are red from crying but she's calmed down with Emily's help, the older woman's hand resting on the blonde's shoulder. Rossi sits quietly by himself while Hotch stands in the corner alone.

JJ notices her first. The blonde moves forward to wrap her arms around Devyn, nearly taking a step back at the impact. Devyn hadn't bothered to slow her pace when she saw the older woman open her arms. Instead, she'd rushed to return the hug.

"He'll be okay," JJ whispers into her ear, her hand rubbing up and down Devyn's back. "He has to be."

"Do you know anything?" Devyn pulls away and asks, wiping her glassy eyes.

"Nothing new," Emily shakes her head, now standing with them. She offers Devyn a tight smile but the younger woman doesn't return it.

"Do you know the surgeon's name?" She presses but everyone only shakes their heads, watching Devyn spin on her heel and quickly move towards the desk across the room.

"I..." Morgan sighs and shakes his head again when the others look at him. He rubs his forehead before turning to watch Devyn speak with the woman behind the desk for a minute before she turns back to him. He can see her red eyes from here. See the way her hand shakes when she lifts it to run through her hair.

"I don't-" Devyn mumbles when she reaches him, her voice escaping her. "I can't-" When a cry escapes her mouth, Devyn lifts her hand to muffle the sound, and Derek steps forward, wrapping his arms around her.

"Shhh," Morgan hums softly, his hand resting on the back of Devyn's head when she leans against him, crying into his shoulder. He can feel her trembling and tightens his hold.

"I'm sorry," Devyn pushes away and wipes her eyes uselessly. "We were supposed to be having dinner right now." Maybe it's an odd thing to say or to be thinking in a time like this, but she can't help it. Just that morning, she'd been in Spencer's arms, laughing and making dinner plans. Now he's lying on an operating table with the possibility of never coming off alive. It's funny how quickly life can change.

"Hey, what'd she say?" Morgan asks gently, his hands resting on Devyn's shoulder while he nods over towards the desk.

"Just that they're still working," Devyn clears her throat and runs her hands down her face. "Derek, if he doesn-"

"Don't even," Morgan cuts her off and shakes his head for the umpteenth time. "Don't even think that. Spencer is going to be fine. You want to know how I know?" Devyn nods, forcing herself to meet his gaze. "Because of you." Derek states simply. "That kid loves you more than he loves anything. Nothing is going to keep him from you. Especially not a little bullet."

"A bullet to the chest," Devyn reminds him as if he doesn't already know.

"Not even that," Derek insist sternly. "He's strong. He's in there fighting right now and he needs you to be strong with him."

"Yeah, okay," Devyn nods shakily, sniffing and letting Derek lead her towards the others where they find a seat and wait.

* * *

Devyn isn't an impatient person, but that doesn't mean she _likes_ waiting. Especially in moments like these. Five minutes into sitting down, she started scratching her arms and didn't stop until JJ wordlessly took one of her hands into both of hers, resting it in her lap.

A few times it felt like her legs were vibrating, causing the young woman to stand and pace. Others she felt so weak she couldn't even think about standing.

And then finally, _finally_ , when they're nearing some unholy hour of the morning, the doctor steps into their little secluded part of the waiting room. "You're all here for Agent Reid?"

"It's Dr. Reid," Devyn doesn't know why she bothers correcting the man. That doesn't matter right now. She'd thought about this moment constantly for the past few hours. Thought about how she'd demand to know how Spencer was doing as soon as she saw his doctor. She'd opened her mouth to do just that but those aren't the words that came out.

"Right, my apologies," The doctor nods respectfully.

"How is he?" Devyn nearly cuts him off, her voice weaker than she meant for it to be. "I don't care about details, just tell me if he's going to be okay."

"He's going to be okay," Everyone in the room releases a sigh of relief at the doctor's words. Devyn thinks she would've fallen over if it weren't for JJ's hands on her shoulders. "He was lucky. The bullet missed his lung and any major arteries. But it shattered his clavicle bone. That's what we had the most trouble with, finding all the pieces but I'm confident that we have."

Despite everything, Devyn can only think about how much Spencer is going to hate that. Hate having to wear a sling, hate being less mobile, held back. She's sure she'll have to yell at him for not letting himself heal for the proper amount of time. But she'll deal with his stubborn attitude if that means he's still here. He's still with her.

"I want to see him," She doesn't ask. Devyn thinks she even cuts the doctor off but she'd zoned him out moments ago.

"Of course," The doctor nods before leaving the room, Devyn following close behind. "The anesthesia is still wearing off. He hasn't woken up yet, but he should soon."

"Thank you," Devyn mumbles distractedly as she enters the room, her gaze glued to Spencer. It almost looks like he's just sleeping. Almost. He's pale, too pale. The nasal canula under his nose providing him with extra oxygen. The bulky bandage under his hospital gown peeks out of the top. There's a needle providing fluids in the crook of his elbow and a pulse oximetry on his finger.

But ignoring all of that, Devyn moves to Spencer's left side, her hand moving to gently move some hair from his face. "Hey there, handsome," She smiles even if he can't see. "I know you had to cancel dinner, but this is a little extreme, don't you think?"

"That's our boy, always one for the dramatics," Morgan jokes from Spencer's other side, a soft smile on his lips.

The others filter in carefully, wanting to see with their own eyes that their youngest team member is in fact okay. Devyn feels them moving around but she doesn't bother looking at them, she's too busy fixing Spencer's blanket, lifting it higher onto his chest. He always gets cold easily. She doesn't want him to be cold.

"There are those beautiful brown eyes," Devyn smiles tearfully when she sees Spencer's eyes slowly opening. She runs her hand through his hair, encouraging him to wake up.

"Hmm," Spencer hums sleepily in response to her voice. His mind is groggy, clouded with a drug-induced fog. But Devyn's angelic voice breaks through those walls. He can feel her next to him, see her blurry outline from where she stands next to his bed.

Reid doesn't bother trying to speak past the cotton in his mouth. Instead, he lifts his good arm as best he can and wraps it around Devyn's waist, pulling her towards him. "Oh, okay," She chuckles, going with his movement and lying on the bed next to him.

Careful not to hurt him, Devyn shifts slowly on the bed best she can with his arm around her. His grip is surprisingly strong for someone waking up from anesthesia. But she's not complaining. "Someone's being clingy," She whispers to him with a fond smile.

"Who?" Spencer mutters in questions, eyebrows furrowing over his closed eyes.

"You, silly," Devyn responds with a soft laugh, very lightly tapping the uninjured part of his chest.

"Oh," He mumbles, wrinkling his nose before relaxing.

"I think that's our cue," Rossi announcing to the others, fighting the smile pulling at his lips. "We'll check up on you kids later." He waves, patting Spencer's ankle before making his exit along with Hotch who nods his goodbye.

"I'll be back later," Penelope whispers to Devyn and she smiles, nodding her thanks best she can. "Keep an eye on our boy genius, yeah?"

"You know it," Devyn reaches her hand out, grabbing Garcia's and squeezing before letting the blonde head out. "You guys go to, get some sleep." She tells the three remaining people, her own eyes starting to slip closed.

"You trying to get rid of us?" Morgan questions and Devyn doesn't hesitate to answer with a quick 'yes' drawing laughs from them all. "Alright then, I know when I'm wanted and when I'm not." Derek holds his hands up in surrender before dropping them back to his sides. "See you two later."

"Bye," Devyn waves lazily, eyes fully closed now. She waits for the other two women to announce their exit but before she hears a voice, she feels something soft being places over her and cracks open her eyes.

"It's cold in here," JJ tells her while adjusting the new blanket over Devyn and Spencer both. "Take your own advice, get some rest." The blonde demands softly and places a kiss to Devyn's forehead before moving back.

"Mm-hmm," Devyn hums, fully intending to do just that. "Goodnight guys."

"That's precious," Emily whispers to JJ, halting the woman's motion to turn the lights off. She pulls out her phone and snaps a quick picture before allowing JJ to continue.

"Two matching puzzle pieces." JJ nods in agreement before grabbing her friend's hand and leading her quietly from the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. These guys really can't catch a break, can they?  
> 2\. Someone actually said they wanted to see something like this, so here you go lol.  
> 3\. I love Derek and Devyn's sibling like relationship, I don't think we see enough of it.  
> 4\. Spencer was so adorable when he woke up then, I love that scene. He's okay now though! Just, you know, a hole in his chest and a shattered collar bone.  
> 5...This story isn't over yet... (Yes, that was a warning. I was going for ominous, did it work)
> 
> Thanks for reading! I'd love to know what you guys thought!
> 
> '-'


	34. Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and reviewing!
> 
> This is a pretty special chapter...

Somehow, Devyn manages to sleep for hours. Spencer wakes multiple times over those hours, with nurses coming into the room or just the noise of the hospital reaching his ears. But through it all, he keeps his arm wrapped tightly around Devyn, careful not to wake her.

When she finally does wake, Devyn sits up quickly but carefully while rubbing her eyes. Spencer can't help but smirk at her messy hair and sleepy expression. "Are you okay?" Devyn asks, her eyes moving from his face and towards his wound.

"Yeah, I'm okay," Immediately following his words, Devyn delivers a soft slap to his good shoulder. "What was that for?" Spencer's voice rises in pitch and he looks up at Devyn with furrowed brows.

"For getting shot," She tells him heatedly, crossing her arms over her chest.

"What can I say? It was my turn." Spencer holds back his shrug, laughing at the perplexed look on Devyn's face.

"You broke your promise."

"I never actually promised," It's not a lie, he never actually said the word promise.

"Spencer Reid!" Devyn whisper yells at him but he only laughs more, his left arm reaching out to cup the back of her neck.

"Oh, I love you," He says softly with a slight shake of his head.

"Well, I'm mad at you right now," Devyn huffs.

"No sympathy points?" Spencer frowns and Devyn turns her head side to side as if she's thinking before a smile breaks out across her face. Leaning forward, Devyn kisses the pout off his lips. "One more?" Spencer asks, pulling a chuckle from Devyn before she leans forward for another kiss. "Better than any pain meds."

"Uh-huh, okay," Devyn mumbles sarcastically. "Flattery will get you nowhere."

"Had to try."

"Yeah. Are you hungry?" Spencer shakes his head with a mumbled 'no' while his hand rests on Devyn's thigh, his fingers mindlessly moving back and forth over the fabric of her pants. "I'm going to grab you some food. Me too for that," Devyn climbs off the bed slowly, stretching her legs and shoulders once she's standing. "You good?" She asks after turning back to Spencer, his face more somber than before.

"Yeah," He nods, lips turning up into a small smile before it falls.

"Hey, I'll be right back," Devyn assures him with a quick kiss before she makes her leave.

Sighing, Spencer watches Devyn go until he can't see her anymore. He lifts his left hand and hovers it over the bandage on his shoulder. Taking a deep breath, Spencer lets his gaze survey the room before they land on his messenger bag in a chair. A thoughtful look passes his face, eyes lingering on the brown bag before filtering to the door Devyn disappeared through.

* * *

Walking down one of the hospital's long halls, Derek stops when he reaches his friend's room but doesn't enter. He listens to the voices inside before peeking through the cracked door. Devyn sits on the bed next to Spencer, their shoulders touching. Devyn shakes her head, laughing about something before she reaches towards the tables resting over them and grabs a jello cup before opening it. When Spencer grumbles about something, Morgan takes that as his opportunity to enter.

"Knock knock," He announces loudly, drawing the couple's attention. "What's going on in here?"

"She's babying me," Spencer accuses with a pointed look to Devyn who scoffs and shakes her head.

"I am not," She defends. "You have one arm, sorry for offering my help."

"Is this about to become a real fight? Because if so, I'm gonna go." Morgan questions and points over his shoulder towards the door.

"Fight? We don't fight," Spencer shakes his head, wrapping his arm around Devyn's shoulders while she smiles, shaking her head. "We argue, there's a difference."

"Big difference," Devyn nods in agreement. Because they don't fight, they argue about stupid, little things here and there. But they don't fight.

"Let me guess, you never go to bed angry, either?" Derek guesses while pulling up a chair and taking a seat. Devyn only smiles in answer, leaning her head to rest against Spencer's shoulder. "You two disgust me." Morgan grimaces playfully.

"Ooh, he's just jealous," Devyn mock whispers to Spencer and he nods in agreement with her before a yawn breaks out across his face. "You need to get some rest."

"M'fine," Spencer gently shakes his head but his eyes continue to droop.

"Sure you are," Devyn smiles while brushing her fingers across his forehead before running them through his hair. "Just sleep. I'll be here." And just like that, he's asleep once more. "I don't know how he does that." Devyn whispers to Morgan who smiles and shakes his head.

"How are you?" He asks after a moment, finally getting Devyn to remove her eyes from Spencer. Though she doesn't stop running her fingers gently through his hair.

"You'd think beds meant to hold the sick and injured would be more comfortable," She winces while shifting carefully on the not-so-soft mattress.

"Hm, it seems you two have been in them a lot these days," Derek mumbles and Devyn shrugs. "But that's not exactly what I meant."

"Yeah," Devyn sighs with a glance over at Spencer before she grabs his hand in both of hers. "I'm sorry about last night I just...I can't lose him." He's her whole world now, without him...she wouldn't be able to breathe.

"And I'll do everything in my power to make sure you never do."

* * *

"Alright, easy," Devyn's hands hover over Spencer while the man slowly stands from the bed.

"I didn't get shot in the leg," He reminds her and she huffs, rolling her eyes fondly.

"Yes, I'm aware," She mumbles. She's very aware of where he got shot. She's also aware of the miracle that is him not being dead right now. "Just, take it slow, for me." Devyn grins up at Spencer, her hands resting on his chest as he gazes down at her.

"Since when are you one to take things slow?"

"Wow, okay," The new voice has the couple turning towards the door, heat rising in both their cheeks. "Should've knocked." Emily mumbles as she walks into the hospital room, dropping the bag in her hand onto one of the chairs.

"Sorry," Devyn apologizes with a chuckle while Spencer keeps his head ducked, focusing on keeping his feet under him. "You got it?"

"Yeah," Spencer nods and shuffles into the bathroom.

"Thanks for this," Devyn moves over to Emily's side and lifts the bag the woman brought with her.

"It's no problem," The dark-haired shakes her head. "You two are cute. You've been together for over a year and that spark is still there. Anyone around you guys can feel the love radiating off of you. It's sickening."

"Thanks?" Devyn says hesitantly, her head cocking to the side with furrowed brows.

"Sorry, it's a compliment," Emily chuckles and Devyn follows. "It's rare, what you have."

"Trust me, I know," Devyn sorts through Spencer's clothes just to busy her hands. "It still...still doesn't feel real sometimes," The younger woman admits and takes a seat on the edge of the bed with a far-off look in her eyes. "I'll find myself just...looking at him. Studying everything about him. Like he's not actually real. Like he's going to disappear."

"That's sweet,"

"Or sad," Devyn says immediately following Emily's words.

"No, I don't think so," Emily shakes her head with a thoughtful look, coming to stand next to Devyn. "I think it's just one of the signs that you two will last."

"You think?"

"Let me rephrase. I know. If anyone two people were ever meant to be together, it's you guys."

"When did you become a romanticist?" Devyn laughs but before Emily can answer, the bathroom door clicks open.

"I am going to go get a coffee for the road," Emily pushes away from the bed and smiles at the couple before leaving the room.

"All good?"

"Yeah, heard you two talking," Spencer nods and takes Emily's vacated place beside Devyn. "Thought I'd give you a minute."

"Hm, alright, you ready to get out of here?"

"Beyond," Spencer nods enthusiastically and Devyn nods while standing to clothes the door to their room. She then removes Spencer's sling and helps him carefully maneuver a shirt on over his injured arm and bandages before replacing the fabric supporting his arm. Once finished changing into his regular clothes, Devyn helps Spencer with his shoes before they gather all their things and head out of the room.

"Looking almost back to normal already," Emily greets them with a wide smile, and Spencer nods. He really wants to take a shower but just being back in his clothes makes him feel so much better.

"Thanks, Em," Devyn says to their friend while in the car. The older woman had offered to drive the couple home. Devyn's sure she could've done it on her own but she appreciates the help.

"It's no problem," Emily glances in the rearview mirror at the couple before turning her attention back to the road.

"Hey, you okay?" Devyn whispers in question to Spencer. "You have that look in your eyes."

"Yeah, was just thinking," Reid smiles with a small nod but the truth is he's trying to get his nerves under control without making it obvious.

"About anything interesting?"

"Not really," Spencer shakes his head and is saved from any further questioning when they pull up outside their apartment building.

"Thanks again, Emily," Devyn throws her bag over her shoulder and turns to the older woman. "You want to come inside for a bit?"

"No, I'll let you two get settled," Emily leans forward slightly to see Devyn out the window of her car. "And get some proper rest."

"In my own bed," Devyn closes her eyes with a dreamy sigh. She laughs then, opening her eyes and waving to Emily before she drives off. "Alright, mister, let's go." Grabbing their bags, Devyn leads the way inside and up the stairs. She glances over her shoulder at Reid before unlocking the apartment door.

"I say we get cleaned up, eat, then sleep," Devyn drops their things onto the couch, turning back to face Spencer who stands there as if not knowing what to do. "I help you wash your hair." She grins while running her fingers through Spencer's greasy hair before turning to their bedroom.

Collecting a change of clothes, Devyn looks around the room for a specific shirt. When she can't find it she sighs and turns back to the living room. "Hey, Spence, have-" Devyn's words become stuck in her throat at the sight that greets her. It takes her mind a moment to actually process what's happening.

"This isn't how I saw myself doing this," Spencer says casually from his place crouched on one knee, shifting the open, velvet box in his hand. "I had actually planned to do it sooner but then...it just didn't seem like the right time. And then I realized the other night that there never will be a _right time_. Never a perfect time." Clearing his throat, Spencer finally manages to look up at Devyn. "All I could really think about was you. About how much I love you. About how I've had this ring for months and haven't asked you to marry me yet...About how I don't want to live in a world where you're not my wife for a second longer than I have to."

"So, Devyn Sasha Miller, will you make me the happiest being alive and marry me?"

Opening and closing her mouth, Devyn shakes her head as if it will help wrap her mind around what's happening. A huffed laugh escapes her throat and her legs act on their own and move her forward until she's crouching in front of him.

"I would marry you in a heartbeat, Spencer Reid," She whispers while her hands move to cup his cheeks before she leans in to connect their lips. "And for the record, I think this is pretty perfect."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Gasp! He proposed! Yayyyyy! And she said yes! But was there ever any doubts?  
> 2\. Those moments between them are so cute! Derek and Emily are great friends!  
> 3\. Ahh, love this chapter! What about you guys? But there's still more things to come...Though we are nearing the end, it seems faster than I thought we would.
> 
> Thanks for reading! I'd love to know what you guys think, if you enjoyed this chapter!
> 
> '-'


	35. One, Two, Three, Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and reviewing!
> 
> There's a surprise for you guys this chapter

When Spencer wakes to a cold bed, he groans grumpily and peels his eyes open. As he suspected, Devyn is nowhere in sight. He can't remember the last time one of them wasn't out of the bed way before the other. Pardon him if he wants to spend his morning cuddling with his girlfriend. Wait, no, fiancée. That brings the smile back to Spencer's face.

"What are you grinning about in here?" Devyn's voice reaches his ears from the doorway. Spencer stretches his head up to see her leaning against the frame, smiling at him.

"Was just thinking," Spencer mumbles while sitting up, wincing when it pulls on his stitches.

"You've been doing that a lot lately, huh?" Devyn pushes off the wall and moves to help fix his sling. "Only good things, I hope."

"Thinking about this," Spencer grabs Devyn's left hand and rubs his thumb over the engagement ring resting on her finger.

"Regrets?" Devyn jokes and Spencer shakes his head, lifting her hand to his lips.

"Never,"

"Good, because I made breakfast," Devyn stands from the bed and grabs tightly to Spencer's to pull him to his feet.

"Ah, that's where you went," Spencer mumbles and removes his hand from Devyn's and wraps it around her waist from behind before burying his face in her neck. "I wanted to lay in bed with you."

"Tomorrow morning we can stay in bed all day, I promise." Devyn turns her head towards Spencer when he rests his chin on her shoulder.

"I'll hold you to that," He says before kissing her and standing straight, leading the way into the kitchen.

* * *

"So we've got a comedy and a comedy," Devyn looks between the two movie options, her lips shoved to the side in a thoughtful expression. "You choose." The young woman sets the remote in Spencer's lap before jumping off the couch and heading into the kitchen.

"Oh, no," Spencer turns his head when he hears Devyn's exclamation.

"What?" He calls back to her, watching as she rejoins him with a pout on her lips.

"We're out of popcorn," She frowns and Spencer can't help but chuckle. "How is that funny?"

"You're just adorable," Spencer tells her with a wide grin. "Come on, we don't need popcorn."

"Yes, Spence, we do. I do," Devyn corrects. She's not normally so picky but...she really wants popcorn, okay? "I'll just run down to the corner store and pick some up real quick." She shrugs while grabbing a few dollars from her wallet. "I'll be twenty minutes, tops."

Spencer opens his mouth to argue but purses his lips and sighs instead. "I'll come with you."

"Nope," Devyn pops the 'p' at the end of the word and shakes her head. "You're injured and I'll be super quick. Promise."

"Fine," Spencer sighs with mock annoyance and settles deeper into the couch.

"Aw, I'll be back before you know it," Devyn leans over the back of the couch and kisses Spencer's cheek before turning towards the door and her shoes. "I'll get you airheads!" She shouts back before closing the door behind her and heading down the stairs.

The night is calm when she exits the building. There's a chill in the air but her long sleeves help protect her from the cold. Clearing her throat randomly, Devyn starts down the sidewalk towards the closest little store a few blocks down. It's a small place, cleaner than you'd think from the outside. And Mr. Joseph who owns and works there is always so nice.

The bell above the door chimes when Devyn enters the store, alerting the man behind the counter to her presence. She smiles and waves at the older man who returns the pleasantry.

Devyn goes straight for the popcorn, knowing exactly where it is. She grabs a big box so they won't run out again soon before moving to the candy aisle in search of candy for her fiancé. She smiles at the thought and glances down at her ring. Then she chuckles to herself because she's buying candy for her fiancé. A love for treats has no age limits, knowing Richard has proven that to her, but she for some reason finds it funny. Or maybe that's just the happy feeling enveloping her entire body making the small things funny.

With her items in hand, Devyn moves to the checkout and sets them onto the counter. "Movie night?" Joseph asks and Devyn nods.

"Yeah, I didn't realize I'd run out of popcorn until we'd already sat down," Devyn huffs and Joseph chuckles, the wrinkles around his eyes much more prominent at the action.

"Ah, can't have movie night without the snacks,"

"Thank you," Devyn says while handing overpayment. "Spencer doesn't agree."

"Feds," Joseph grumbles good-naturedly.

"Yeah, but what can I say? I love him," Devyn shrugs while taking the bag Joseph hands to her.

"Have a good night," Joseph says kindly and waves to her as she leaves the store.

"You too," Brushing hair from her face, Devyn pulls out her phone to check the time. At this rate, she'll make it back earlier than she'd thought. Slipping the device back into her pocket, Devyn lifts her head and shakes a strand of hair out of her face.

It happens so quickly, Devyn's mind doesn't even have time to realize that there's a pair of arms wrapping around her before her entire world goes dark.

* * *

Setting his and Devyn's freshly made drinks on the coffee table, Spencer rubs his eyes and squints up at the clock. It's been exactly twenty minutes since she'd left but Spencer knows Joseph sometimes likes to talk about his kids and Devyn is always more than happy to listen.

Pulling out his phone, Spencer shoots his fiancée a quick text before leaning back. He purses his lips and looks around, their movie sitting paused on the tv.

The second's tick by slowly. Spencer waits until five minutes have passed before he decides to call Devyn. She would never interrupt Joseph if he's in one of his happy rants so he'll give her an excuse.

The line rings once, twice, three times. Devyn always answers on the _fourth_ ring. It's odd, Spencer thinks. She always answers on the fourth ring. Always the fourth or not at all. But she only doesn't answer if she's busy and there's no reason for her not to answer right now. She'd just gone down the street to grab a couple of things.

After the seventh ring, Spencer hangs up and details again, now sitting on the edge of his seat.

_One...two...three...four...five..._

Sighing, Spencer shakes his head and dials again. He's not worried, he's not. There's nothing to be worried about. She just went down the street.

Climbing to his feet, Spencer slips on his shoes and grabs his jacket before leaving the apartment. The corner store is pretty much a straight shot from their building. It's easy to find and not hard to get to. Spencer marches there with a purpose, telling himself over and over again that he's overreacting. His job has just made him paranoid.

The little bell above the door rings when Spencer pushes the door open, his eyes immediately scanning for the familiar head of brown hair.

"Ah, the good doctor," Joseph's greeting pulls Spencer's attention towards the older man. His smile is usually contagious but all Spencer can feel is a pit forming in his gut.

"Was Devyn just in here?" Reid asks without greeting the man back. He watches as his grey eyebrows furrow while he nods.

"Yes, she was just here. Left about...ten minutes ago." Joseph says with a thoughtful and confused expression.

"Was she alone? Did anyone leave with her?"

"Uh, no, no one was around," Joseph shakes his head and Spencer walks back out of the store without another word, his phone already by his ear. He would've met her on the way back to the apartment if she was on her way. But he didn't.

_One...two...three..._

Spencer runs his hand over his hair and down the back of his neck. With nothing else to do, he starts back towards the apartment, this time paying more attention to his surroundings.

"Come on, Dev," He mumbles to himself while redialing her number. This time, the ringing on his end isn't the only ringing he hears.

With his heart now in his stomach, Spencer slowly turns down the alley next to him. He feels like he's going to be sick. Moving into the shadows and away from the light provided by the street lamps, Spencer crouches down near a dumpster and picks up the ringing phone. Devyn's ringing phone. The screen is cracked, badly. More so than what would happen from just dropping it.

Setting the device back where he found it, Spencer stands, his heart beating wildly behind his ribs as he spins around on his feet. He wants to call out for Devyn but he knows it's no use. She's already gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. WHHAAAAAT!? What? Another cliff hanger! What do you guys think has happened?  
> 2\. I'm proud of this chapter. I think it turned out great and just the way I wanted it to. Like, the ambiance and everything. Perfecto  
> 3\. So, there was nice fluff at the beginning but then things took a turn for the worse. Devyn has one missing. Spencer is freaking out. Will she be found in time? Or is this new beginning going to end before it should?
> 
> Thanks for reading! I'd love to know your thoughts, theories, and reactions!
> 
> '-'


	36. Daddy Dearest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and reviewing! They were great last chapter, I always love the reactions to cliff hangers lol.

When Devyn wakes, she feels disoriented. She groans while lifting a hand to her pounding head. A concussion, no doubt. Devyn blinks her eyes open before squeezing them shut in a poor attempt to clear her vision.

It doesn't take long for her mind - concussed or not - to catch up with what happened. If she wasn't worried and in pain, she would've scoffed. The fiancée of an FBI agent gets kidnapped. That's original, she thinks sarcastically.

Screw this entire thing, she was supposed to be curled up on the couch, watching tv with Spencer...Spencer, he must have noticed she's gone by now, right? It's definitely been more the twenty minutes.

"You always were a lazy kid," The voice pulls a gasp from Devyn. The young woman's head snaps up, sending pain shooting through her skull. She tries to back away from the person who spoke but the wall behind her stops her movements.

Elias sits across the room from his daughter on an old chair, leaned back as if he's the most comfortable person in the world. As if he didn't just kidnap someone. And his own daughter at that.

Devyn's heart rate picks up, the muscle beating heavily in her chest. She wants to look around at her surroundings but she finds she can't remove her eyes from her father.

"A whiny kid, too," Elias sighs as if it's such an inconvenience. "Though, I guess you were never too hard to shut up."

"Wh-what do you want?" Devyn winces when her voice cracks. She hasn't stuttered since she was a teenager.

"Hmm, not so brave now," Elias ignores her question and pushes himself to his feet. Devyn hates herself for flinching at the movement. "No gun to hide behind while you talk down to me."

"I stand by what I said," Devyn grits out, and though her voice is weak, she's proud that it doesn't break this time.

Surging forward, Elias grabs Devyn by her shirt and pulls her to her feet, glaring down at her. Devyn clenches her eyes shut and turns her head to the side, holding her breath when his own flows down the side of her face.

Releasing a deep breath, Elias relaxes, loosening his hold on Devyn. "You were always good at that. Sucking away all my patience." If she wasn't currently terrified, Devyn thinks she would've rolled her eyes. Her father is many things, but patient has never been one of them.

"You know, I had a lot of time to think in prison," Devyn releases a shuttering breath when Elias releases her. "It just confirmed what I already knew," Spinning on his heels, he points right at her. "You ruined my life. I never even wanted kids." Really? Never would've guessed that. "When your mother told me she was pregnant, I told her to get rid of it. Get rid of you." Devyn's always known that her father never loved her, that he never would. But his words still hurt.

"But she wouldn't," Elias shakes his head with a sigh. "She convinced me that a kid would be good."

"If it makes you feel any better, I don't like you either," A sharp stinging in the right side of her face follows immediately after Devyn's words. The young woman's breath escapes her and she lifts a hand to her lip, her fingers coming back bloody.

"Oh, that mouth of yours. Always got you into trouble," Elias looks down at his hand as if searching for a mark on his skin. "You'd think you would've learned by now." Turning his eyes back towards her, Elias meets Devyn's unsteady gaze. "But don't worry, there's still time."

* * *

"Yeah, thanks," Morgan nods to the crime scene tech, his gaze immediately shifting towards his friend. Spencer stands by the alley he found Devyn's phone in, his back resting against the brick, head in his hand.

"I should've gone with her," He says as soon as Derek is close enough to hear him and the older man sighs.

"Reid-"

"She said no, said she'd only be a few minutes," Spencer continues, cutting Morgan off. "I should've insisted."

"Reid, this isn't on you," Derek says strongly, raising his voice to make sure he's heard. "There's nothing you could've done to prevent this."

"Isn't there?" Spencer mumbles, guilt lacing his voice. "If I had just gone with her." Gritting his teeth, Spencer pushes off the wall, his breath escaping him without his permission.

"Okay, kid, you need to calm down," Morgan holds out his arm, his hand hovering over Reid's shoulder. "Alright, Devyn needs your head to be clear right now. Has she mentioned anything about anyone lately? Anything that would suggest this?"

"No," Spencer shakes his head erratically. "It-it's Devyn," He says as if it explains everything and huffs out a humorless laugh. "I've never met anyone that doesn't like her." Sniffing again, Spencer rubs his face but he freezes, his hand slowly lowering itself back to his side. "Except..."

"Except who, Reid?"

"Her dad."

* * *

"Elias Merrick, sentenced to ten years for assault and battery in the 3rd degree. He was released nearly six months ago for good behavior." Penelope grimaces to herself. "Not sure what about beating your wife into a coma screams 'good behavior'."

"Is he still in town?" Emily's voice filters through the blonde's phone speaker, mixing with the sounds of her fingers typing faster than they ever have before.

"Yes," She nods in confirmation even though the others can't see her. "He has an apartment under his name downtown. Regular meetings with his PO every Thursday. He hasn't missed one yet."

"We need that address, Garcia," Hotch orders.

"Already been sent to your phones," Penelope says, all the normal cheeriness void from her voice. "Go get our girl back."

Nodding once, Hotch hangs up the phone and starts towards Spencer. "You know I can't allow you to work this case," He tells him, ready and expecting the reaction he gets.

"Hotch-"

"You're too close to this and you're injured," Aaron cuts the younger man off quickly but he offers him a sympathetic look. "I understand. And I'm not cutting you out completely. Go back to the BAU, help Garcia track down any other leads we have."

"But Elias-"

"We don't even know if he has her,"

"Who else would it be?" Spencer shouts but immediately backs down, pursing his lips.

Holding up a hand, Hotch waits until Spencer takes a breath before speaking again. "You know better than anyone the possibilities," He reminds the young genius. Their job is dangerous in many ways. Friends or family members of those they put away coming back for vengeance is a popular one. "So go back to the BAU and help Garcia. That's an order."

Clenching his jaw shut, Reid balls his hand into a fist but doesn't argue further. If he trusts anyone to get Devyn back, it's his team. And fighting them will only waste time they don't have.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Spencer's love interest getting kidnapped is not very original, it's done so much, but I wanted to do it, okay!? I haven't in any of my other CM stories. And it's a better story line that the other options I could barely come up with.  
> 2\. Though only a few said it, I'm sure most were already thinking that it was Elias that took Devyn. And you were correct!  
> 3\. Poor Devyn. Elias is real dick, man. I wonder what's going to happen in the time it takes the team to find her...if they ever do...  
> 4\. ANYWAY, Spencer is struggling and he's blaming himself. Of course he is. The poor guy. No ones having a good time here.
> 
> Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Thank you for reading! I want to know your thoughts!
> 
> '-'


	37. Endgame

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and reviewing!
> 
> Sorry for any flashbacks anyone might have from the title. It was difficult to use.

Devyn really hates concussions. She doesn't remember her father ever talking this much. He usually expressed himself with his fists. And he clearly hasn't lost that trait, just added on to it. But it's given her the time to take in her surroundings, at least. The room she's in is small, an old office she thinks. There's trash littering the floor, an old desk and two chairs but not much else.

"You know what I want to know?" Devyn dares to ask after her father quiets down. "What's your endgame?" Lifting her hand, Devyn gently wipes the blood dripping from her nose. "What are you gonna do, dad? Kill me?"

"Well, pumpkin," Elias sighs and moves towards her. A quiet whimper escapes Devyn when he crouches in front of her, lifting his fingers under her chin to lift her head. His touch is light, almost gentle. But Devyn knows better than to think it's a real show of affection. Still, the young woman forces herself to look him in the eye and ignores the way her lip wobbles. "There's no other way out of this."

"You're sick," Devyn breaths out, her voice weak. She'd known her father doesn't care, that he used to hurt her, but she never thought he could...

Elias's eyes flash and his hand shoots out at lightning speed to wrap around Devyn's throat. "Am I?" He questions, his grip tightening until Devyn can't pull in any air. Her own hands grab uselessly onto his wrist in a poor attempt to push him away. "Because honestly, I've never felt better."

When dark spots start dancing in the edge of her vision, Elias releases Devyn who falls to her side, trying to suck in air while coughing. Tears spill from her eyes, pouring silently down her cheeks. Devyn doesn't bother wiping them away.

* * *

Releasing a stuttering breath, Spencer grips the edge of the bathroom sink with his shaky hand. He'd been with Garcia when Hotch called to tell them Elias's apartment was empty. His legs were under him before he knew what was happening and he rushed from her office and into the bathroom where he struggled to fill his lungs with air.

This can't be happening. Spencer has heard so many victim's family members say those exact words but he hadn't truly known how they felt until now. Thinking of Devyn as a victim makes him nauseous. He feels as if this streak of...bad luck or whatever you want to call it will never end. It was just months ago he almost lost her when she was shot. When they did lose their unborn child. And now...

The door behind Spencer opens, causing the young man to lift his eyes. He sees Morgan in the reflection of the mirror and forces himself to stand up straight while running a hand through his disheveled hair. "You okay, kid?"

"Am I okay?" Spencer repeats in a mumble. "My fiancée disappeared, _was taken_ , without a trace. We have no leads- I don't even know if she's still alive. So no, Morgan, I'm not okay."

"She's still alive," Derek insists calmly, lifting a steady hand to his friend and stepping forward.

"You don't know that," Spencer shakes his head, voice lowering back to its normal volume.

"Reid, you can't think like that, man," Morgan rests his hand on Spencer's shoulder, squeezing when he feels the younger man shaking under his touch. "And we're not completely lost. We do have a lead. Elias wasn't at his apartment but we're bringing in his lawyer for questioning. Apparently they're old friends."

Spencer nods and runs his hand down his face before shifting his slings cast on his shoulder. "Fiancée?" He hears Derek's question and looks up again to meet his friend's gaze. He hadn't even realized his slip.

"I proposed last night," He admits quietly. They just took a new, very big, step in their relationship and then this happens. "Or the night before last I guess." He mumbles with a glance at his watch. It's nearing the early hours of the morning now. Hours, she's been gone for hours and they have almost nothing.

"We're going to find her," Morgan assures Spencer. "Now come on, you can observe the interrogation."

Wiping his face and eyes once last time, Spencer nods and follows his co-worker out of the bathroom and into the observation room. He sees a man sitting at the metal table, his off-white button-down shirt wrinkled and ruffled, his hair equally so.

Morgan enters the room a moment later, dropping a file down onto the table. Reid has no idea what's in there but he couldn't care less right now.

"Mr. Adams," Morgan greets in a less than friendly voice while taking a seat across from the lawyer.

"I came in here willingly, I don't appropriate being treated like a criminal."

"And someone I care about deeply is missing, so I don't really care," Talking down to scumbags is a part of Morgan's job he'll never get tired of. He might even enjoy this if he wasn't pressed for time.

"I don't know anything about any missing person," Adams shakes his head and sits back in his chair, holding his arms close to himself.

"What about Elias Merrick. Know anything about him?" Morgan questions, almost rhetorically while placing Elias's mugshot down for him to see. Of course he knows the man, he's his lawyer. Derek's tempted to see if or how much Adams will lie.

Adams swallows before clearing his throat, his left hand coming up to loosen his tie. Derek almost smirks. "Uh, he was a client of mine," The man shrugs with a small shake of his head, eyes staring at the tabletop in front of him.

"Client," Morgan repeats slowly. "You sure that's all?" Before Adams can even think to answer, Derek continues. "I mean, you went to school together. Had the same classes, graduated together."

"Yeah, so what? I knew him in college. Doesn't mean we're friends."

"No," Morgan shakes his head while pulling another picture from the file in his hands. "But this picture says otherwise," He places the paper down on the table, watching Adams' eyes scan it. It's older, of two young men wearing a cap and gown, arms thrown over the other's shoulders as they smile brightly at the camera. "See, that's you," Derek points to the man on the left before the one on the right. "And that's Elias. I mean, you look pretty friendly there."

"Okay, yeah, we hung out sometimes," The older man admits. "I don't see what this has to do with anything."

"This has to do with his daughter," Derek is barely able to keep the malice out of his voice when he says this, placing yet another photo onto the table. This one of Devyn. "Who I'm sure you also know. Phone records surely say you do."

"Phone records-" Adams mumbles with a shake of his head, eyebrows furrowed. "Yes, I've spoken with Devyn. I was her father's lawyer, he was up for early release, I was informing her of this. Asking if she wanted to say a few words to the parole board."

"And she didn't," Morgan fills in. "Of course she didn't. Why would she? The only memories she has of the man, _her father_ , is of him beating her and her mother," Morgan's voice rises with each word out of his mouth, fiery anger burning within him. "Until one day her mother doesn't get up again. So you tell me why you'd think she'd want to speak up for that man?"

"He's changed," Adams insists to the rhetorical question and Derek scoffs.

"Obviously not. People like him don't just _change,_ " Morgan emphasizes with a slap to the table. The sudden loud noise makes Adams flinch. "Devyn is missing. Taken."

"That doesn't mean it was Elias,"

"Then where is he?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Oh no, poor Devyn...We now know her fathers end game. Will the team be able to find her in time?  
> 2\. Poor Spencer man. He's really struggling.  
> 3\. And Derek during that interrogation? Oof, no one hurts his little sister if he has anything to say about it.
> 
> Thanks for reading! I'd love to know what you guys think of this chapter!
> 
> '-'


	38. "I Will Always Find You."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!

Groaning, Devyn shifts in her position lying on the floor, trying to relieve some of the pressure from her ribs. It's harder now, with her hands tied behind her back. A muffled whimper escapes her but she quiets herself quickly. Best not to make any sound.

Elias left only moments ago. She doesn't know if he's just outside the door or if he's gone from the building. But it doesn't matter, he'll be back.

She tries to stop it but Devyn can't help the tear that escapes her eye. Nor the ones that follow. It's stupid, crying right now. Breathing is already difficult , crying will only make it worse.

Spencer will come for her, she knows it. He'll always come for her. But that's not what she's worried about. She's worried he won't come in time. At first, she hadn't doubted but as the hours tick by and the cuts and bruises deepen, that doubt nearly as painful as the physical wounds wraps around her heart and squeeze.

Devyn thinks she dozes. The door to the little office room is suddenly swinging open, her mind even foggier than before. A hand grabs her arm and pulls her to her feet, ignoring her sharp cry of pain.

"Time to go, pumpkin," Elias's voice rings out in her ears. When Devyn gets her shaky legs under her, it only lasts a second before Elias is dragging her along.

Devyn thinks her concussion is worse than she'd initially thought. As she stumbles along next to her father, she swears she hears some undecipherable noise before voices. But that doesn't make sense, she and her father are the only ones here. Right?

More loud noises happen then. Shouting. Devyn feels herself being pulled back against something hard and strong. Breathing becomes near impossible when something wraps around her neck. Pain flares in her head when something hard and cold is shoved into her temple.

Colors. They blur around Devyn. Her eyes feel heavy, her body weighed down with exhaustion and pain. Then the next thing she knows is that she's on the ground, even louder noises leaving her ears ringing more than before.

More hands are on her then. Devyn tries to move away but the simple task is to difficult.

"Devyn?" Morgan calls softly to the young woman, his hands working to cut the ties from her wrists. He's not sure she can understand him but she stops trying to get away after he speaks.

Gently cupping her cheeks in his hands, Derek turns her to face him. Her eyes open a little then, showing her unfocused gaze staring back up at him. Concussed, no doubt, the agent thinks to himself as his thumb grazes the deep cut at her hairline.

"We've got you, you're going to be okay," He says even though he's sure she doesn't know what he's saying. But the whimper that escapes past her lips has him reassuring her still.

Ignoring the people around him, Morgan focuses completely on his friend. The medics are on their way, taking way too long for his liking. He wonders if anyone has called Spencer, told him that they found her. He needs to know so he can meet them at the hospital.

Devyn's chests starts to heave painfully when her breathing picks up. Her unfocused eyes widen and she looks around the abandoned office building in panic. "Devyn, Devyn, look at me," Derek tries but his words go unheard by the young woman in his arms. "It's okay, you're okay."

When nothing else seems to work, Derek does the only thing he can in the moment. He slides his arm under Devyn's knees and secures the one already under her shoulders and lifts her. He stands, his heartbreaking with every pained noise she makes. She's beyond injured, she'll only hurt herself more if she were to have a panic attack.

The EMT's arrive shortly after he's gotten her outside. They check her vitals while taking her from him, putting her onto the gurney, and loading her into the ambulance. With a quick shout, Morgan tells Hotch he's riding with her and climbs into the vehicle with them.

* * *

The doctors tell him it's only a grade two concussion. Head injuries are always dangerous but Devyn never lost consciousness for more than a few moments at a time while she was with them. They do a bunch of tests, bandage, and stitch all of her wounds. Miraculously, she only has one cracked rib.

Morgan remembers hearing them say something about stress. That's why she was so out of it. Stress plus the concussion along with her other injuries. He thinks she was a little more than just stressed.

Spencer doesn't stop pacing. They assure the young man that his fiancé is fine, just getting fixed up before he can see her. It does nothing to abate his worries.

Then finally, the doctor approaches them. Everyone, the team, and Richard are on their feet the moment they see her. "Ms. Miller is doing fine," She informs the first and foremost. "She was a bit agitated so we gave her something non-narcotic to help her relax. She's resting now. You can all see her if you'd like."

Spencer is the first one in the room. No one in their right mind would've tried to get in his way. He's at Devyn's side in the blink of an eye, his only free hand gently cradling one of her own. Her wrists rubbed raw from the ties that bound them but they're not wrapped. He's careful not to touch the injured skin.

His gaze roams over her face. Shifting from the bandaged cut on her head to the black eye, the cut on her cheek, and her split lip. But the thing that has him closing his eyes, silent tears falling down his cheeks, are the bruises around her neck. He can't even begin to imagine the ones he can't see.

A hand lands on his shoulder and he blinks his eyes open, sniffing. He clears his throat and looks up at Morgan, nodding once. He wants to thank his friend but he's not sure he'd be able to speak if he tried.

Spencer knows his team, his family, cares deeply for him and even Devyn. But for some reason, he doesn't expect them all to find a seat somewhere in the room. He doesn't expect all of them to wait in silence with him.

Devyn's safe now, he knows that. Injured but she'll heal. They can go, they don't have to stay. But they're choosing to.

When Devyn starts to wake, they clear out. It wouldn't be good to overwhelm her. And though they know she'd be grateful for them staying, she'd hate for them to fret.

Spencer watches the heart rate monitor rise the more Devyn wakes up. He tightens his hold on her hand and brings it up to his chest, leaning forward. "Dev, it's okay. You're okay, it's me, Spencer."

"Spencer?" Devyn's voice is raspy and her eyebrows furrow when she whispers his name. She blinks her eyes open more and searches the room frantically before relaxing, her gaze landing back on him. "Spencer," She repeats. "I knew you'd find me."

Smiling through the tears stinging his eyes, Spencer nods and brings Devyn's hand up to his lips. "I'll always find you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Morgan to the rescue! I love that scene.  
> 2\. Poor Devyn though. Man, that's a lot to go through. But she's back now! Though injured and with lots of trauma to work through.
> 
> Thanks for reading! I hope you guys enjoyed and let me know what you think of this chapter!
> 
> '-'


	39. Colors Of The Body

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and commenting!

Devyn's released from the hospital the next day. They're both grateful for that. Neither of them like hospitals and they've been spending so much time there lately. It's ridiculous, honestly.

Devyn tells Spencer to thank the team for her. And to apologize because she doesn't want to see anyone. He tells her it's unnecessary but she insists.

She doesn't ask about her father until the day after they're home. Spencer had been relieved by that at first, she didn't need to think about any of that, she needed to focus on healing. But then the question slips past her lips while they're sitting over their uneaten breakfast.

He was shot and killed. Spencer tells her simply. Devyn simply nodded, her face blank. She always does that and he hates it. She feels emotions so deeply but she so good at shoving them down. She pushes them deeper and deeper inside of herself. The weight builds and it builds and it affects her so much. He hates seeing her cry, but sometimes he wishes she would do it more.

She pulls out her journal on the third day. Spencer used to catch sight of the book peeking out of her bag or resting on her nightstand early on in their relationship. One day he'd asked what it was and she'd told him that it was her thoughts. The bad ones. He never looked further, never pushed her into talking about it. Only let her know that he was there if she wanted someone to listen to those thoughts.

And she had. After becoming more comfortable with him, after sharing more about herself. She'd stopped writing in it so much. She still did occasionally. After getting shot and losing the baby. When there was a bad call she'd write it down before talking to him. She had said it helped to sort her thoughts before speaking them aloud.

But now she's just writing and not talking.

Spencer doesn't leave her side whenever he can help it. He brings her food, hot drinks, cold drinks. Whatever he can think of. She always accepts his offerings with a small smile but she doesn't really eat much. He can understand that. It's only been a few days, she just needs a little time.

The others always check in with him once a day. He's sure they're only not doing it more as to not overwhelm the couple. Spencer's grateful and he's sure to tell Devyn that they're there for them. That they hope she's feeling better.

Devyn doesn't sleep. She dozes occasionally but never sleeps. Spencer doesn't either. They lie awake at night, silent. She still hasn't talked to him. And she still hasn't cried.

* * *

Spencer's finally gone to sleep. Devyn lies in bed watching him for...a while. Could be minutes, could be hours. She's not sure. She's to scared to move, afraid to wake him. He hasn't been sleeping lately either. She's not sure if he's just staying awake for her or if he can't sleep. She doesn't know because she hasn't asked.

Her bladder wins in the end. Devyn carefully slides from the bed, moving as little as possible. Both in an attempt to not wake Spencer and not to aggravate her wounds.

The bathroom floor is cold below her feet, Devyn grits her teeth and slowly closes the door behind her with a soft click.

She washes her hands when finished, running them through her hair without drying them. The cut on her cheek is closed but the one on her lip keeps coming back open. The bruise around her eye is lightening, the edges turning yellow. The swelling is gone, at least.

Gritting her teeth, Devyn holds her breath while carefully lifting her shirt over her head. It's tricky but she manages and the cloth is soon falling to the floor.

She hesitates then, her hand reaching out to hold the edge of the sink. Her gaze stares down at the porcelain counter before slowly lifting to the mirror. Grimacing at her reflection, Devyn closes her eyes tightly. Her torso is littered with bruises, ranging in colors from Purple, blue, green, and yellow. She's seen her fair share of bruises, of injuries in her life, but it still amazes her how colorful a person can be.

Lost in her mind, Devyn doesn't hear the soft knock at the door a moment later. Nor does she hear it slowly opening. Only does she know someone else is with her when a light touch is applied to her shoulder.

Flinching, Devyn's eyes snap open with a quiet gasp.

Spencer pulls his hand away as if he was burned, his eyes wide and apologetic. "Sorry. I called your name, you didn't answer," He says with a weak gesture towards the door. "Was just getting worried."

"Sorry," Devyn mumbles before clearing her throat. "Must not have heard you." Spencer's eyes shift down from her face without his permission, gaze tracing the bruises lining her skin. He looks scared to touch her now. To even come any closer. Devyn hates it. "They're not so bad." She tries to force her lips up but the small smile falls quickly.

Spencer lifts his eyes to meet hers, his lips parting but no words leave his mouth. Reaching out, Devyn grasps onto his wrist and lifts his arm, resting his palm against her side gently. "It's okay," She assures him in a whisper, holding his hand in place. "It's okay."

Stepping forward, Devyn rests her forehead against Spencer's chest. She releases his hand when she feels him start to hold it up on his own. With a quiet sniff, Devyn wraps her arms around Spencer's back, careful of his sling. She clenches her eyes shut and bites her lip against the rising lump in her throat. But as soon as that first tear leaks from her eye, a sob follows

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Aw, Devyn is really trapped inside her head, huh?  
> 2\. Also, I thought of a good scene for between the end of this chapter and the beginning of the next one. I haven't been able to write it yet and not sure I can before tomorrow morning so I'll probably make it one of those one shots.  
> 3\. I also kind of wish I had put some of these chapters together and made them longer, I'm sure the short ones are annoying.  
> 4\. Enough with the technical stuff. Devyn is struggling and Spencer is trying his best. I'm tired and can't think of more to say.
> 
> Thanks for reading! What did you guys think of this chapter?
> 
> '-'


	40. No Regrets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!

"Spencer, I'm fine,"

"No, you're not," Reid tells Devyn bluntly. But his face softens and he sits on the couch next to her. "I'm sorry. But...you need to talk about this. I can't just sit by and watch you dig yourself into a deeper hole." He's afraid it'll turn into a grave soon enough.

"What do you want me to say?" Devyn whispers her question, eyes staring down at her hands.

"What've you been writing in that?" Spencer gestures towards her journal lying on the coffee table. He could easily just read it but he would never without her permission. "It doesn't matter what you say or where you start. But you can't hold this in anymore. I'm begging you to please talk to me."

"I don't understand," Devyn admits with a small shake of her head.

"Don't understand what?"

"How he could...do what he did," Her words are slow, her eyes distant. Spencer purses his lips and shifts closer to her, taking her hand in his.

"Devyn, your- Elias..." Closing his eyes, Spencer sighs. He hates to say this but it's the truth and she needs to hear it. "Elias was a psychopath. His brain, it...it wasn't normal. He didn't think like us. He was incapable of feeling emotions like we do. It's not that he didn't love you, it's that he couldn't."

"That doesn't make me feel any better," A tear follows Devyn's words. The young woman sniffs and wipes her face.

"Yeah, I didn't think it would," Spencer mumbles and pulls her into his side.

"He told me I was like him," Devyn mumbles, her head resting under Spencer's chin.

"You're not," He's quick to assure her, his hand running up and down her arm comfortingly.

"Aren't I in some way?" She wonders aloud. "I mean, I'm happy he's dead. What kind of a person is happy their dad is dead? Doesn't strike me as normal."

"Nothing about what's happened is normal," Spencer moves his hand from Devyn's arm up to her hair. He places a kiss to the top of her head before sighing. "I'm happy he's dead too. What you're feeling, it's completely reasonable."

Devyn is silent for a moment. She glances down at her head and forces herself to speak. "I'd understand if you-...if you changed your mind."

"About what?" Spencer questions while sitting up a little straight, turning his head to look down at her.

"Being with me," It's not her talking, not really. Spencer knows that. It's everything that's happened recently. The weight of it pressures those insecurities she's worked so hard to bury over the years back to the surface. But he won't let them take control.

"You see this?" Lifting her left hand, Spencer points to the ring resting on her finger. "That means forever. I knew that the moment I gave it to you. And I know we haven't said our 'I do's yet, but...before I even bought this ring, I knew that no matter what, I would stand by your side. For better, or for worse. I don't, and never will regret making that decision."

"You're a helpless romantic, you know that?" Sitting up, Devyn twists to face Spencer and moves to straddle his lap. She cups the back of his neck before bringing her lips down onto his. "And you're so good. Sometimes I think you're too good for me."

"Funny," Spencer mumbles, his hand coming up to push a strand of her hair behind her ear. "I think the same about you."

"We'll just have to agree to disagree then," Devyn says before connecting their lips once more.

Spencer returns the kiss feverishly, only pulling away enough to quickly mutter, "I think I can do that."

* * *

Time passes. At the start, Spencer is always the one to prompt Devyn into talking. But little by little, she starts doing it on her own. Coming to him instead of the other way around. She talks for longer, about more. She shows the emotions inside of her instead of bottling them up. Spencer couldn't be more proud.

She stops flinching whenever he lifts a hand. That had broken his heart the most. His fiancée being scared of his touch. He knew that wasn't what it was though. She wasn't scared of him. It wasn't his touch she didn't want. He knew that because she'd always seek him out for comfort on her own. She didn't have a problem if she was the one initiating contact.

But now his fingers brush over her own. His hand grasps onto her own, cup her cheeks, run through her hair. And she never moves away from him, only towards him. She leans into his warmth, accepting the touch and the comfort he offers.

They both heal and inevitably both go back to work. Spencer is hesitant to leave her but he always will be. Devyn insists they get back to normal. She's better, he knows, he sees it in the way her smile reaches her eyes more and more each day. That doesn't mean he won't always worry about her.

It takes a bit, but Devyn starts planning the wedding. It won't be a big affair, neither she nor Spencer want that. The only people Devyn have are Richard, himself, and the team. Spencer only has his mother besides them, as well. He's trying to heal his relationship with his father but he's not sure they're at the 'come to my wedding' stage just yet. He'll send an invite to Gideon's cabin but who knows if the man will even receive it.

Currently, the couple is out separately. Morgan is with Spencer, both trying on tuxes while the girls are with Devyn, helping her pick out a dress.

There was a time Devyn hadn't even wanted to have a wedding. She'd brought it up to Spencer about just going to the courthouse. The ceremony wouldn't mean much to her as long as he's the one she's marrying. That's what matters. But she'd changed her mind after really thinking about it.

Devyn's never been the girliest person, but she'd be lying if she said she didn't want to get a dress. Do her hair, makeup. Feel beautiful. Have a day with her future husband to celebrate their life together with their closest friends and family. She wants to dance, have fun. She wants those memories.

It takes Devyn much less time than she thought to find a dress. After the first couple, she thought she never would. But then she tried on another and just knows.

But despite the short venture, Devyn is exhausted by the time she returns home. She smiles in greeting to Alex and Matthew. Though the fish know no difference. Turning around, Devyn has to stop herself from falling onto the couch when she notices the fluffy animal lying on the pillows.

"Have you been there all day?" She asks the cat, only earning herself a glance in response. "Right," Carefully sitting on the furniture, Devyn leans back against the cushions and closes her eyes.

"Hey, babe," Devyn calls out when she hears the door open behind her but she doesn't move. She doesn't even open her eyes, not until she feels Spencer sitting next to her. "How was it?"

"I'm sure I enjoyed myself about as much as you did," He sighs, moving his arm around her before pulling her closer. The unnamed cat stands then and crawls his way into both their laps. "He's spoiled."

"He's not even ours," Devyn grumbling but she scratches behind the animal's ears, listing to him pure.

"I think we have shared custody at this point," Spencer chuckles, turning his head to hide his smile in Devyn's hair.

"You're cleaning the litter box."

"Why just me? I think we should rotate days,"

"Hmm, we'll discuss it," Patting his chest, Devyn turns into him more and closes her eyes once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. I love that nameless cat.  
> 2\. I know I've really glossed over Devyn's recovery. At the time of writing this I was ready to get done and start posting and figured I could come back to it in those one-shots.  
> 3\. I know you guys miss Richard! I do too! You'll be seeing him in the next chapter!  
> 4\. The wedding is soon! I'm so excited for you guys to see that. I really love how it all turns out! And I'm super excited for those one-shots. If you have any particular scene you want to see, just let me know.
> 
> Thanks for reading! Reviews are welcomed and encouraged! They're like, payment lol. Knowing that people enjoy my writing, it's what makes me want to write. Until next time, friends!
> 
> '-'


	41. Just A Rehearsal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOOOOOOOOO, I DID IT AGAIN!! I SAVED THIS AS A DRAFT INSTEAD OF POSTING!!
> 
> Thanks for reading and reviewing! I hope you guys are ready for a wedding because we're having one real soon!
> 
> This story is almost over, and it's bitter sweet. I love this story and don't ever want it to end, but I'm happy that I've completed it, you know? And I love how it turns out.
> 
> Also, I thought of another CM story idea lol

As soon as Devyn steps out of the ambulance, she's greeted by the face of a frantic man waving them towards the front door. Both paramedics can hear pained groans coming from inside before they're even close. Devyn shares a totally not panicked look with Richard before they enter the house.

"It's okay, honey, just breathe," The man tells his wife after returning to her side. The woman herself sends him an irritated glance.

"He might be annoying, but he's right," Richard tells the heavily pregnant woman. "Deep breaths."

"The contractions are constant now, right?" Devyn asks the woman who only nods, her expression twisted up in pain. "She's almost completely dilated." Devyn directs this comment to Richard.

"We can't move you, you'll have to deliver this baby here," He informs the woman. "You ready for that?" In response, the woman lets out another pained noise, her knuckles turning white around the grip on her husband's hand. The man winces a little but he pushes his own pain aside to comfort his wife. "Okay, let's do this."

A mere seven minutes and twenty-three seconds later, Devyn holds a tiny human in her arms. The smile on her face is large, her eyes bright. The tiny baby looks back up at her, in wonder. And probably confusion.

Snapping out of her trance, Devyn moves towards the couple and slowly lowers the child into her mother's arms. "You have a beautiful baby girl." With happy tears in their eyes, the new mother and father coo over their child.

Running a hand over her face, Devyn releases a tired sigh and continues towards her car. The day has been long and...long.

"Miller," Stopping, Devyn spins around and raises her eyebrows at Richard in question. "You good?"

"Yeah," She breaths out with a nod before pursing her lips. "Why do you ask?"

Shrugging, Richard moves forward until he's standing in front of the younger woman. "Just making sure," He mumbles, his hands in his pockets. "And you said you wanted to ask me something at the end of our shift. It's the end of our shift."

"Right," Devyn nods and looks off to the side. "Uh, it's-it's no big deal, really, you know? I just-"

"Spit it out, kid,"

"Will you give me away?" Devyn does exactly as Richard said and spits the words out quickly. "I mean, at the wedding-my wedding. Would you...walk me down the aisle?"

Opening his mouth, Richard closes it without saying anything. But then he smiles softly. "I'd be honored," Releasing a breath, Devyn nods and grins. "Did you actually think I'd say no?"

"Figured it was possible," She shrugs.

"Maybe you don't know me as well as you thought you did," Throwing his arm around her shoulders, Richard leads Devyn the rest of the way to her car. "Alright, you're tired, you're getting married in two days. Thanks for the short notice, by the way. Go home, get some sleep."

"Yes, sir," With a mock salute, Devyn unlocks her car. "Thanks, Rich, I'll see you tomorrow."

"I'll see you tomorrow, kid," Waving her off, Richard waits until Devyn is in her car and the doors are locked before he climbs inside his own.

* * *

"Hey, how was your day?" Spencer places a kiss to Devyn's cheek when she enters the kitchen.

"I uh, I delivered a baby," Devyn informs him, smirking when he freezes, head slowly turning back to her. "Yeah. They even named her after me."

"Wow," Spencer mumbles. He turns the stove down so the food doesn't burn and moves to stand in front of her, his hands resting on her arms. "That's amazing...Are you okay?"

"Yeah, it...threw me for a bit," Devyn admits. "But I'm okay. I mean, you should've seen her...she was so...perfect, you know? Innocent. And so small!" Chuckles together, Devyn sniffs while Spencer wipes the tears from her eyes.

Clearing her throat, Devyn takes a deep breath and lifts herself to sit on the counter. "Anyway, how was your day?"

"Good, weird," Spencer answers while going back to dinner.

"Weird how?"

"It was my last day for a while," Spencer shrugs. "That in itself is odd. And the others were being weird. Like it was my last day forever."

"Aw, they'll just miss you, you know? You are a very valuable member of the team. The most valuable if you ask me."

"Your opinion is biased," Spencer mumbles without glancing at her.

"I'm trying to give you a compliment and this how you react?" Scoffing, Devyn shakes her head.

"Please, like you're any better," Spencer glances over his shoulder.

"Wow," Devyn grumbles but she laughs. He's not wrong. "Okay, what are you making anyway? It smells great."

* * *

After nearly tripping over herself, Devyn braces herself with a hand on the dresser her slips her last shoes on. "We're going to be late to our own rehearsal dinner," Spencer steps into the entry and leans against the door frame.

"I don't know why I chose heels," Devyn huffs and finally straightens. "I'm not wearing heels tomorrow."

"As long as you still marry me, I don't care what you wear," Spencer smiles. "You look great is anything." Grabbing her jacket, Spencer holds it out for Devyn to slide her arms into.

"So do you," Devyn turns around and whistles. "Like, wow, I did good." Spencer blushes and ducks his head, drawing a laugh from Devyn. "I can't wait to see you in your suit tomorrow. Not that this one isn't great, it's just, you know."

"I do know," Spencer smiles and wraps his arms around Devyn before leaning down to kiss her. "Now come on, we gotta go."

"Oh, shoot, yeah." Rushing out of the apartment, the couple climb into Devyn's car and set out to meet the others. The venue chosen for the wedding is a little flower garden that caters to weddings. Devyn smiles when they get there, seeing it all set up in the dark with the lights shining brightly over everything. Of course there are still a few last-minute preparations to be made but there's time for that tomorrow.

"There they are," Derek greets. "It's about time," He jabs playfully.

"It's our rehearsal dinner," Devyn says while gesturing between herself and Spencer. "We can show up whenever we want."

"Let's get this show on the road, shall we?" Rossi speaks up before the friendly bickering can continue. "Alright, groomsmen and best man, take your places."

"Rossi, we don't know where that is, that's why we're doing this," Morgan throws his arms out and shakes his head at the older man.

Rolling his eyes, David huffs and all but shoves Derek into his spot. "You're best man, you stand behind the groom. Have you never done this before?"

"Yeah, but you've had the most experience. You know, being married, what was it, four, five, times now?"

"Very funny," Rossi mumbles with a fake smile while everyone around them laughs. Now, the others," After getting everyone on the groom's side handled, Rossi turns to the others. "Ladies, bridesmaids, and bride," He nods towards Devyn. "And he who shall escort the bride, line up at the back, please."

Lining up one by one, Emily, Penelope and JJ walk down the aisle. With a smile, Devyn looks up to Richard and he smiles back down at her and offers his arm. "No need to be so nervous, it's just the rehearsal," He whispers to her while placing his free hand over hers.

"I'm not nervous," Devyn argues quietly. "I'm happy."

"Good," Nodding once, Richard straightens up and they both take their first steps together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Devyn delivered a baby and they named it after her. Cliche but it's great, I love it lol.  
> 2\. She asked Richard to walk her down the aisle! So cute! Elias who? Richard is Devyn's dad.  
> 3\. That moment between Devyn is Spencer is adorable and so domestic, I love it.  
> 4\. Rehearsal dinner is done! Next, the wedding!
> 
> Thanks for reading! I'd love to know what you guys think of this chapter!
> 
> '-'


	42. Light Of My Life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really messed up posting these chapters. I honestly don't know what happened but they were all over the place. I AM SO SORRY. I bet you guys were so confused!
> 
> Thanks for reading and reviewing! This is a great chapter and I really hope you guys like it!

A hand on her shoulder and a soft voice calling her name are what wakes Devyn. She groans and rolls over. "Go away," She grumbles into the pillow under her. It takes her a second to remember it's not her pillow. It's not her house she's in. Devyn sits up so suddenly, JJ quickly moves back so she's not hit.

"That's what I thought," JJ chuckles and picks up one of the pillows. "Come on, sleeping beauty," Throwing the pillow back at her, JJ moves back towards the door. "I made breakfast. I want you out of that bed and in the kitchen in three minutes or I'll drag you out myself."

"Yes, mom," Devyn mutters under her breath and pushes herself to her feet. She stretches her arms over her head, feeling the last bits of sleep leave her body. A small smile then spreads over her face. Today is her wedding day.

"There's the bride!" Emily greets happily when Devyn makes her way into the kitchen. Penelope beams at her from across the counter. "You're practically glowing."

"I have a rat's nest on my head," Devyn points to her messy bed head with an unimpressed look.

"Don't worry, we'll fix that before tonight," Penelope assures her with a pat on the shoulder.

"Speaking of, how do you feel?"

"About the wedding?" Devyn questions before taking a bite of her eggs and Emily nods. "No cold feet if that's what you're asking."

"Not what I meant," Emily chuckles and shakes her head. "But it's perfectly reasonable to be nervous."

"The only thing I'm nervous about is tripping while I'm walking down the aisle,"

"You're not wearing heels, I don't think you have anything to worry about," JJ comforts. "Okay, everyone, finish up, we have lots to do in the next few hours."

Devyn doesn't see the point but the other girls make her get her nails done. She's never actually gotten her nails done. It's nice. It's good to be pampered every once in awhile. Especially on your wedding day. She only hopes Spencer's having a good time doing...whatever it is that he's doing.

Next is hair and makeup. Devyn doesn't want much, she goes with a simple look both ways. Her hair falling in softs waves past her shoulders. But it's not until she's changed into her dress that it really hits her.

She remembers when she first met Spencer, the feeling she got in her gut. Butterflies. She's not sure she's stopped having them since they met but now it's like it's increased tenfold.

"Wow," Emily mumbles from behind her, her chin resting on Devyn's shoulder while they both look into the floor-length mirror. "Stunning."

"You look like a princess," Penelope says with an excited squeal.

"Thank you," Devyn blushes and picks at her nails. But JJ reaches forward to grab her hands.

"You're going to mess up the paint,"

"It's French tips, JJ, not sure how much you can mess that up,"

"Trust me, you can," JJ chuckles. "You just need to take the compliment and a deep breath."

"Right," Shaking her head with a smile, Devyn turns when she hears the door behind her opening.

"Alright girls, let's go make sure everything is ready," Emily directs the others out of the room. She smiles at Richard on the way out and closes the door behind her.

"So," Devyn starts once they're gone. "What do you think?" Grabbing the skirt of her dress, Devyn curtsies for reasons beyond her.

"I think..." Trailing off, Richard moves forward until he's in front of her. "Beautiful. Bride or not."

"Thanks," Devyn smiles. "You don't look so bad yourself." Reaching forward, Devyn straightens Richard's already straight tie. "Thank you, for doing this."

"I wouldn't miss it," Richard assures and taps Devyn's chin. "Oh, they grow up so fast."

"Shut up," Nudging his shoulder, Devyn turns back to the mirror and smooths out her dress for no real reason.

"I'm proud of you, you know?" Richard says suddenly, drawing Devyn's eyes up to meet his in the reflection of the mirror. "For not letting everything you've been through hold you back from this. Finding happiness and love. For growing into the amazing person you are today."

"Okay, who are you and what have you done with Richard?" Devyn turns to face him straight on and smirks but a sniff escapes her as her eyes become glassy.

"I'm serious," Richard smiles a small smile and lifts his hands to rest on her arms. "You're no doubt, the strongest person I know."

"Don't make me cry, I'll ruin my makeup," Devyn forces her lips up and wipes her eyes carefully. Wouldn't that be great, walking down the aisle with tear tracks down her face?

Richard grins a little bigger and taps her chin before a knock sounds at the door. Clearing her throat, Devyn turns back to the mirror and calls over her shoulder. "Come in."

A sharp whistle cuts through the air when Derek steps into the room. Devyn ducks her head again and grins. "Damn, girl,"

"I'll take that as a compliment,"

"As you should," Morgan nods. "I just wanted to see you for myself. Make sure we didn't have a runaway bride."

"Haha, very funny," Devyn deadpans.

"Hey, hey, I kid," Morgan holds his hands in the air in mock surrender, his smile wide.

"There you are," Garcia appears then, marching into the room, not slowed at all by the large heels on her feet. "They need you out there, it's almost time." Grabbing Derek's arm, Penelope pushes the man out of the room. "Go, go, go."

"I'm going, I'm going," Waving behind him, Morgan disappears down the hall.

"It's almost time," Devyn repeats. "Okay, that's fine. Everything's fine?"

"Everything is great," Garcia assures her just as JJ and Emily make their way back into the room. "Perfect. You look gorgeous. Spencer is out there waiting for his future wife."

"Well, we wouldn't want to keep him waiting, would we?" Devyn smiles and takes hold of Richard's arm when he offers it to her. Together, they all make their way towards the aisle.

* * *

The moment Spencer sees Devyn, he feels as if the world around them stops. He sees her, and only her, moving down the aisle to him. She smiles that beautiful smile of hers when she sees him and he swears his heart stops. It almost doesn't feel real. There's no way he's about to spend the rest of his life with this amazing woman.

Something nudges Spencer's shoulder and only then does he remember to breathe. He realizes it was Derek behind him but he never removes his eyes from Devyn.

"Hi," She whispers to him once she's standing in front of him. She hands JJ her bouquet before taking his hands.

"Hi," He whispers back, his lips turned up into a bright smile. He'll never admit to the unshed tears in his eyes that he blinks away.

"Today, we are all gathered here to witness the joining of these two souls," The minister starts. "Marriage is more than just a legal formality. It's a choice made by two people to be joined forever. Through prosperity and hardship. To stay by the others side no matter what. Now, I understand that you've written your own vows?"

"Yes," Devyn and Spencer say at the same time. They share another smile before the latter removes a piece of paper from his pocket but he furrows his eyebrows before crumpling it and throwing it behind him. There are a few quiet laughs around them and Spencer smiles before clearing his throat.

"Even without an eidetic memory I wouldn't need that to remember," Squeezing Devyn's hands, Spencer takes a deep breath. "From the moment I met you, something was different. At first, I didn't know what it was but then, every time I saw you. Saw your smile, heard your laugh, felt your touch, I knew. You've shown me what it's like to be truly happy. To love. To be loved. You complete me. You make me a better person. I am who I want to be when I'm with you."

"So today and forever, I promise I take you to be my partner in life. To love you. To love what I know of you and to trust what I do not yet know. I promise to laugh with you when things are good and to endure when they are bad. I can't wait to grow old with you. To be by your side no matter what. Today and for as long as we both shall live, I give you my hand, my heart, and my love, without condition, completely and forever."

Devyn clears her throat and angles her face away from everyone's view. She wipes her eyes and sniffs. "Not sure how to follow that," She mumbles but everyone hears and once again there are laughs all around.

Grasping tightly onto Spencer's hands, Devyn looks up into his eyes. "My dearest love. When I sat down to write my vows, I think I spent an hour staring at a blank page. And that's not because I couldn't find the words, it's because there were too many. So many words yet not enough to express how much you mean to me. "

"You're not just my fiancé or my husband. You're my best friend. You're the reason I smile. The reason I get out of bed in the morning. You're the best part of me. You've been by my side through the good and the bad and I don't think a lifetime is enough to return all you've done for me. But I promise to spend the rest of my days by your side trying to do just that. For better or for worse. Because, in sickness or in health, there's nowhere else I would rather be. You, Spencer Reid, are the light of my life."

* * *

"That was a beautiful ceremony,"

"Thank you, Diana," Devyn smiles at the woman, gently squeezing her hands. "It means a lot to Spencer that you could come. Me too."

"I wouldn't've missed it," Diana assure while matching the younger woman's smile. "And speaking of..." She trails off with a nod behind Devyn who looks over her shoulder. She sees Spencer speaking with an older man she's never seen before.

"I'll see you later. Save me a dance, yeah?" Releasing Diana's hands, Devyn moves towards her husband. She smiles at the thought. Husband.

"Hey, hun," Spencer smiles and greets her with a quick kiss before turning both his and her attention to the man. "This is Gideon."

"The famous Gideon," Devyn smiles. The man hadn't RSVPed to the wedding. But no matter, Devyn is glad he came. She knows how much Spencer wants him here. "It's great to finally meet you."

"You too," Gideon nods once with a small smile that lights up his eyes. "You're a beautiful bride. And this is a beautiful wedding."

"Well, thank you. I'm so glad you could make it."

"I won't keep you two any longer, I'm pretty sure it's time your first dance as husband and wife."

"You know, I think he's right," Holding up her hand, Devyn grins when Spencer takes it into his own before pulling her to the dance floor. Love Someone starts playing as soon as they get there. With practiced ease, the couple glide across the floor, held in each other's arms.

When the song comes to its end, Devyn smiles up at Spencer before leaning her cheek against his chest. Spencer sighs in content and places a kiss to the top of her head and holds her to him.

The song changes and others join them with their chosen partners to dance as well. Spencer and Devyn have one more dance before splitting off from each other.

"Sorry, kid, I don't dance," Richard holds up his hand when Devyn approaches him. She places her hands on her hips and shakes her head.

"It's my wedding, you're dancing," Grabbing his hand, Devyn pulls the older man onto the dance floor and places her other hand on his shoulder. "I know I already said it but, thank you for being here. I always thought if I ever got married, I'd have to walk down the aisle alone. It means a lot that I didn't, and that it was with someone I care about."

"Don't get sappy on me now," Huffing a laugh, Devyn ducks her head. "I love you too, kid. I wouldn't have missed this."

"Mind if I cut in here?" Morgan appears a few moments later. He offers both of them a smile and Richard nods before stepping away, allowing the younger man to take his place. "And how's the bride doing?"

"Grateful I didn't wear heels," She's not sure she'd be standing right now if she had, much less dancing. Derek chuckles at her answer and shakes his head slightly before spinning her around.

"I'm happy for you guys," Derek glances over at Spencer, and Devyn follows his eyes to Spencer. He's smiling brightly while dancing with Emily. "You guys heading out in the morning?"

"Yeah," Devyn nods, her gaze still glued to her husband. "Don't miss us too much, we'll be back in a week."

"I'll try my best."

"Move," Penelope appears then and shoos Derek away. "If you think I'm not dancing with this lovely bride at least once, you're wrong."

"Okay, okay," Morgan holds his hands up and backs away while Devyn laughs. "Have fun you two."

For the rest of the night, everyone dances with each other. They eat, Morgan even says a speech. Many laughs are shared, the smiles on everyone's faces never wavering.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. My heart! I was so proud of those vows bro, you have no idea! (I love Spencer pulling out a piece of paper and just yeeting it over his shoulder cause our boy don't need that)  
> 2\. This wedding is everything! I was so happy with how it turned out! Diana was there, even Gideon showed up!  
> 3\. That moment with Richard and Devyn at the beginning! So cute! I love them so much!  
> 4\. I loved all the interactions with everyone this chapter! They're all so great.  
> 5\. There's one more chapter after this then it's time for the epilogue! And hopefully many, many one-shots after that.
> 
> Thanks for reading! I so hope you enjoyed this chapter! Maybe even cried a little, but smiled most of all! As always, I would love to know what you thought!
> 
> '-'


	43. Happy Ever After

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize once again for the chapters being out of order thing. I don't know why I've been messing up posting on here. Maybe because I'm also updating on three other sites at the same time.
> 
> This is the last chapter! It's all coming to and end, but not really. There is an epilogue and hopefully many one-shots in the future featured around this story! Again, if you guys have anything you want to see, let me know and I'll write it!
> 
> Thanks for reading this story all the way through! Thanks for all the support! The comments have been nothing but amazing and supportive! I love you guys!

Yawing, Devyn stretches her arms above her head and turns over in bed. "Hm, good morning," She mumbles when she notices Spencer already awake. "Were you watching me sleep?"

"Maybe," He smiles down at her, lifting his hand to push a strand of hair out of her face.

"What time is it? We're not going to be late, are we?"

"No, we have time. Only if we get up now."

"Alright, let's go," Pushing herself to her feet, Devyn moves into the bathroom. She brushes her teeth and changes while Spencer does the same. She then slips on her shoes before grabbing her bag. "Come on!"

"You woke up fast," Spencer chuckles and grabs his own things.

"I'm excited," Devyn shrugs. "Now, let's go, we don't want to miss our plane."

Jumping into the car, Spencer and Devyn head to the airport. They go through security and all that fun stuff before boarding the plane. They have to take more than one flight and it's a long journey but eventually, the newlyweds are landing in Santorini for their honeymoon.

The sights are more gorgeous than Devyn had thought they would be. But despite wanting nothing more than to explore, she's ready to get to where they're staying. She's feeling sick from all the traveling. Nobody likes jet lag.

After crashing for a few hours, Spencer and Devyn order in and eat on the balcony. "It's so beautiful," Devyn mumbles against the breeze, her gaze sweeping across the lights of the city. "Doesn't feel real."

"The view or this?" Spencer questions while reaching over the table to grab her hand.

"Both," Devyn admits with a small laugh. "In a good way, I promise." Just then, a wave of nausea washes over her. "Okay, that felt real. Guess my stomach hasn't quite settled yet. Maybe spicy food wasn't the way to go."

"Maybe not," Spencer agrees and stands. "How about we turn in early, sleep in. We have plenty of some to go out this week."

"You know, that sounds amazing, Dr. Reid."

"Only the best for you, Mrs. Reid," Spencer smiles while pulling Devyn to her feet. "Too cheesy?"

"A little but I like it," Wrapping her arm around Spencer's waist, Devyn walks next to him back inside. "Now, take me to bed."

"Don't have to ask me twice."

* * *

Afternoon sunlight peaks its way in through the curtains, a soft breezing following it in through the open windows. A beam of natural light lands right across Spencer's closed eyes, rousing the man from sleep.

"Why're you out of bed?" He asks Devyn in a sleepy voice, his eyes squinted at her.

"I was going to come back," She says, turning her attention away from the view and towards him. "But I decided to order breakfast and surprise you instead."

"Ooh, you're too good to me," Spencer smiles and sits up. "Surprised ruined, can I know what we'll be eating?"

"I went simple. Pancakes, eggs, and fruit. Oh, and scones," Pushing off the window seal and moves across the room towards her husband.

"Sounds amazing," Spencer sighs and grabs the back of Devyn's thighs, pulling her to stand between his knees. "You feel better?"

"Much, thank you," Running her fingers through his hair, Devyn leans down to place a kiss to Spencer's lips.

After enjoying the best breakfast either of them has ever had, Spencer and Devyn set out into the town they're staying in. They see the sights, they meet locals. Devyn insists they get little trinkets to bring back to the others.

Thank take many, many pictures. They stop for a late lunch, they go swimming and dancing. They walk the lit-up streets that night, amazed by the beauty all around them.

From a young age, Devyn never saw this for herself. Meeting a good man. Finding so much joy in another person and have them feel the exact same about her. She never saw herself being this happy. She never saw her happy ever after. Until she met Spencer.

Spencer still finds it hard to believe he is where he is. With this amazing woman by his side. One who loves him as deeply as he loves her. Someone he can't imagine living his life without. Someone he'd do anything for. His happy ever after.

Both Reid's admit and agree that their honeymoon week is the best of their lives. It might be cliche but it's true. No stress, no work. No killers, no threats of any kind. A well-deserved time off and away from everything.

By the time they're back, they both feel well-rested. For the most part. Spencer's back to work that Monday but Devyn takes another few days. But she does find her way into the BAU office the afternoon of Spencer's first day back.

Everyone greets her with enthusiasm. She gives them the gifts she got before having lunch with Spencer. She would've taken him out - with permission - if she didn't have somewhere else to be soon.

"I love you and I'll see you tonight, okay?"

"If we don't get a case, I'll be home in time for dinner," Spencer nods and returns Devyn's kiss. She smiles and grabs her bag before waving goodbye to the others. She closes her eyes once the elevator doors clothes and takes a deep breath to calm her nerves. It doesn't work.

* * *

"Dev? I'm home," Spencer calls out when he enters their apartment. He removes his messenger bag from his shoulder and sets it on the couch, running his fingers through his messy hair. "Dev, you here?"

"Yeah," Devyn responds and Spencer follows her voice and finds her in the bedroom. Her back is turned to him and he cocks his head to the side.

"You okay?"

"Yeah," Devyn repeats without turning to him. Spencer's eyebrows furrow and he takes another step towards her. He starts to worry until she finally faces him and Spencer relaxes when he sees her smiling.

"What's got you so happy?" Spencer asks with a matching grin. He steps forward and wraps an arm around her waist, pulling her to him. He feels her take a deep breath and watches her mouth open once before closing again. "Dev?"

"I'm pregnant."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhhhh! I would say the end but that wouldn't be true! I hope this story will live on for awhile longer!
> 
> 1\. How did you guys like that ending? I had planned on doing that from the start lol!  
> 2\. The honey moon was well deserved for this couple and thankfully, nothing went wrong.  
> 3\. Devyn is pregnant! Epilogue will be up tomorrow!
> 
> Thanks again so much for reading this story, I really, really hope you guys enjoyed! I would love to know your thoughts and emotions over the whole things! Reviews don't have to be long to let me know if you guys liked it! I thank you all so much, even the silent readers! Love you all!
> 
> '-'


	44. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IMPORTANT: Just in case you didn't see, I posted these past few chapters out of order. Even left one out. But I'm pretty sure I've fixed it now! So sorry about that!
> 
> And here we are, the true last chapter. The Epilogue. This journey has been amazing, I couldn't be more grateful for you guys and I really hope you enjoy this!
> 
> Don't worry though, I'm trying my best to get some one-shots written. I'll post here to let you guys know when they're up but they'll be under a separate story. And again, if you have something you would like to see, interactions with certain characters, let me know and I'll be sure to write it!

"Lenora? Lenora, where are you?" Rushed footsteps echo through the otherwise empty house. The books previously resting on the coffee table lie scattered on the floor but Devyn moves past them without a second glance. "Nora?"

A giggle follows Devyn's voice. The woman smiles softly and slows her movements. "Hm, I wonder where she could be?" She says in a purposely loud voice. Another soft laugh sounds through the air and Devyn follows the noise into the next room.

"Well, I don't see her in here," Quietly, Devyn moves through her husband's office and towards the bookshelf. She silently crouches down to the closed cabinet and grasps onto the handles.

With a gasp, she pulls the doors open to reveal the small child hiding inside. "There you are!" She smiles widely when the face of her grinning daughter greets her. Her long, light brown hair frames her face, her cheeks tinted red from holding back laughter. "You sneaky little money."

"But you still found me, mommy," Climbing out of the cabinet, Lenora stands and clumsily wipes a strand of hair from her bright brown eyes.

"I did, didn't I?"

"You're smart," Lenora tells her confidently. "Like daddy."

"Ooh, not many people are smart like daddy is," Devyn shakes her hand and grabs onto her daughter's hands. "And speaking of, I saw you knocked his books onto the floor."

"I-I was going to pick them up," Lenora stumbles slightly over her words, once again moving her hair out of her eyes. "But I had to hide."

"That's okay, we can go do it now. Dad should be home soon," Leading her daughter out of the office, Devyn takes her into the living room and together they pick the books off the floor before stacking them back onto the coffee table. "Now, you want to help me with dinner?"

"Yes!" Jumping up with joy, Lenora rushes into the kitchen, leaving a smiling Devyn to catch up with her.

Removing all the needed ingredients, Devyn mixes everything together with her daughter's help and has dinner in the oven when the front door opens. "I'm home!" Spencer calls out from the living room. He removes his bag from his shoulder and rests it on the couch before joining his wife and daughter in the kitchen. "Wow, that smells great." He says while greeting Devyn with a kiss before running a hand over Lenora's hair.

"You're daughter did most of the work,"

"Is that right?" Spencer asks, turning to Lenora in time to see her nodding proudly. "I take it you two had a good day?"

"Amazing. How was class?"

"The usual," Spencer shrugs. "Half the students were late, the other half were asleep."

"I'm sure not _all_ of them were," Devyn chuckles. "Don't take it personally, hun. They're just exhausted from other classes and I'm sure working minimum wage jobs."

"Yeah," Spencer sighs. "They're all mostly passing, so." Spencer gives another shrug before looking to Lenora who listens to them patiently. "How was school, darling?"

"Lucy got a haircut," The young child informs her parents who both share a look. "And Jeremy said his mommy has a baby in her belly. He's going to have a baby brother soon." With a thoughtful look, Lenora looks to Devyn. "Mommy, do you have a baby in your belly?"

"No, sweetie, I don't," Devyn shakes her head softly. Spencer looks between her and Lenora.

"Do you want a baby brother or sister?" He asks his daughter and the girl nods without hesitation. "Well, I mean, the princess wants it..." Spencer trails off and turns to Devyn, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Are you telling me you want another kid?"

"You don't?"

Looking over her husband's shoulder, Devyn watches her daughter carefully coloring in her coloring book. "Honestly? I'd be happy with more than just one more."

"Oh, okay," Spencer grins and leans forward to connect his lips with Devyn's. "In that case..."

"Alright," Chuckling, Devyn gently pushes Spencer away from her to check the food. "We'll talk about this later. Richard's almost here."

"Grandpa?" Devyn covers her mouth to silence her loud laugh and Spencer shakes his head. It had been a joke at first, telling Lenora that's who Richard was. But she's refused to call him anything else since.

"Yes, dear, grandpa," Spencer nods to his daughter while his wife tries to contain her giggles. "You know, I don't think he minds it, actually."

"Of course not, he loves it," Devyn nods in agreement. "He'll just never admit it."

Moments later, Richard enters the house and Lenora is out of her chair in seconds, rushing to meet him. "Grandpa!" She shouts in glee and jumps into the man's arms. He groans playfully but he holds her up with his arms wrapped around her.

"Hey, bug," Richard greets the enthusiastic child equally so. "Growing like a weed, I see." Setting her down, Richard ruffles Lenora's hair before moving to hug Devyn.

"Mommy measured me! I grew an inch!"

"Wow, really?"

"Yup," Lenora nods. "Can I show him, mommy?"

"Of course," Devyn nods and nudges Lenora in the direction of her room. The door frame serves as their measuring board, Devyn and Spencer mark it every time Lenora grows an obvious height. The little girl loves it.

"She'll be a great big sister," Spencer rests his chin on Devyn's shoulder, his arms around her waist. His words are whispered into her ear and Devyn smiles.

"Yeah, she would be," She whispers back to him. "But to a boy or a girl?"

"Why not both?"

Laughing, Devyn turns in Spencer's arm and cups his cheeks. "Both it is."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. It may be short, but it's very wholesome.  
> 2\. They had a girl! It's so freaking cute. And she is smart like Spencer.  
> 3\. Grandpa Richard!  
> 4\. They want more kids!  
> 5\. Spencer and Devyn have been through a lot, but they got the happy ending they deserve.
> 
> The one-shots I have planned are for before this story started, scenes for between chapters and maybe even after the epilogue.
> 
> Thanks for reading this story! I hope you guys loved it as much as I do! I'm so grateful for you guys and all the kind words you have shown me throughout this journey!
> 
> '-'


End file.
